Pluma de cuervo
by Keyhlan
Summary: Hans es salvado por Elsa de ser condenado a muerte. Pero recibe otro castigo aún peor. Desterrado, Hans busca refugio en los mares dejando atrás sus títulos y su identidad. Solo posee una cosa: su codicia. Pasa de ser un almirante a ser el pirata más conocido de los siete mares. Y por algún motivo, la reina del hielo, la misma que lo destruyó una vez, necesita ahora su ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

**En última instancia, Hans es salvado por Elsa de ser condenado a muerte. Pero recibe otro castigo aún peor para alguien tan ambicioso como él. Desterrado y no grato en ninguna de las naciones, Hans busca refugio en los mares, dejando atrás sus títulos y su identidad. Solo hay una cosa que no le abandona: su codicia. Pasa de ser un noble almirante a ser el pirata más conocido de los siete mares.Y por algún motivo la reina de los hielos, la misma mujer que lo destruyó una vez, necesita ahora su ayuda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Pluma de cuervo.**

Hay algo extraño en esa pluma.

A simple vista parece normal. Una pluma de ganso cualquiera, bien tallada y bien cuidada, con barbas reducidas en forma parcial.

Nada de interesante, pero aún así, atrayente para mi.

La veo bailar entre los dedos del ayudante de mi sentenciador. Supongo que está tomando nota de mi caso, el primer y único caso que ha sido llevado ante la justicia con un apellido como el mío.

Un apellido de casa real.

Ese dato es nimio para mi ahora. Nada de lo que acontece aquí y ahora me es de interés. Mi atención está magnéticamente ligada a ese cálamo ahora mismo.

.-SeñorWestergaard, se le acusa por traición, por el intento de asesinato y por usurpador de la corona de Arendelle.-Me dicta el juez con tono grave. Quizás atribuyendo mayor significado a esas palabras o quizás tratando de infundirme conocimiento de lo espinoso que está el asunto. Me es irrelevante, sinceramente.- ¿Cómo se declara?

Río en mi interior. No lo externalizo pese a que muero en ganas de hacerlo. El lugar de eso me limito a responder a lo que me pregunta.

.-Culpable.

Me mira con expresión severa a la vez que oigo, tras de mi, algunas exclamaciones que se pierden en el aire.

Por algún motivo, comprendo y no me sorprende tal reacción. He estado cerca de hacerme con la corona y el reino entero con un arma tan simple e insignificante pero, a su vez, poderosa y destructiva: La mentira y el engaño.

No le atribuyo importancia a opiniones ajenas a mi. Si desean pensar que también iba a mentir frente a juez, por mi está bien.

El juez levanta el martillo y lo abraza en su puño. Está por dictar mi veredicto.

Pero yo ya se cual es.

.-Debido a los atroces actos cometidos contra su majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, y su alteza, la princesa Anna de Arendelle, este tribunal te condena, Hans Westeguard de las Islas del Sur, a pena de muerte por orca.

La sala entra en caos. Percibo movimiento a mi alrededor, pero no le doy importancia. Yo solo puedo observar, frente a mi, esa extraña pluma.

¿Qué tendrá?

Me mantengo atento a su forma y no me inmuto por los golpes asestados con el martillo por el juez que acaba de sentenciarme.

.-¡Orden!- Exige golpeando con más fuerza.

Pese a que no guardo interés por saber de dónde vienen los gritos (varios de ellos parecen cantar en victoria por un juicio justo), distingo a mi madre suplicando por mi vida. Ruega a mi padre (intuyo que será él) para que cancele de algún modo el dictamen.

Pero no escucho una sola voz varonil en respuesta. No oigo a mi padre, y no es que lo esperara tampoco... Ningún hermano mío grita, habla o murmura. No dejan escapar un solo sonido de sus labios.

El sentimiento me es indiferente. De igual modo que yo lo soy para ellos.

Para sus ojos...

No.

Para ojos del mundo entero, yo solo soy la oveja negra en un rebaño pulcro. Soy la variante negativa en la perfección. Yo soy la pequeña ramificación que conduce directo a un sendero pecaminoso. Yo soy un error de la naturaleza.

Yo soy... HansWestergaard. El decimotercero en la línea de sucesión. El único varón de familia de sangre real el pisar ese estrado para ser condenado a muerte.

El número 13. El maldito, sostenía mi abuela.

Bajo mis párpados y acomodo mis manos como mejor me lo permiten las esposas que las aprisionan tras mi espalda.

.-¡Silencio!-Reclama nuevamente el juez.

Ellos dicen no comprenderme. Alegan que yo soy distinto. Yo se que mienten.

Todo ser humano se asemeja a mi. No soy diferente a ellos, por mucho que se nieguen a aceptar una realidad tan evidente.

_¿Que por qué hice lo que hice?_

Es tan sencillo como la mente humana en si, solo que yo lo acepto.

El poder estaba a mi alcance y yo iba a tomarlo. Por mucho que lo nieguen los humanos no somos tan inteligentes. Se me cuestiona por un sencillo hecho innegable, y es que somos un virus para este mundo. Los que no tienen señalan a los que sí tenemos, nos señalan con el dedo cuando, en realidad, ellos nos envidian. Desean ser como nosotros.

La corrupción nos puede, se hace con nosotros, nos consume, nos devora. Mi situación está siendo incriminada cuando la triste verdad es que por sus mentes, por sus sucias y tramposas mentes, también se les habría cruzado la tentadora idea del poder. Y más si se les hubiera presentado como a mi, en bandeja de oro.

Una monarca frágil, débil, desertora y encima bruja. Una princesa inútil, ingenua que antepone un infantil enamoramiento a las necesidades de su propio reino.

¿Quién se encargó del pueblo en ausencia de las dos inútiles hermanas reales?

Fui yo.

Y es triste que mientras existe gente como yo, esté al mando gente como ellas. Yo no solo ambiciono una corona sobre mi cabeza, también he deseado velar por un pueblo que podría haberme pertenecido.

Se me juzga hoy por un fraude que he cometido, pero que de haberse llevado a cabo, habría repercutido positivamente en el futuro. Porque yo sí habría podido dirigir correctamente ese reino, porque la corona estaba en mis manos y porque cualquiera en mi lugar habría sembrado dudas en su conciencia de si tomar o no el poder.

Y ese solo pensamiento fugaz ya los hace igual a mi. A todos ellos. Mi pecado no ha sido los actos que he cometido. Mi único pecado ha sido el de ser descubierto antes de tiempo, a escasos metros de la meta.

Vuelvo a fijar mi vista en esa pluma de ganso.

"Tan solo eso", pienso. "Tan solo necesito una herramienta. Algo que no levante sospechas. Algo tan fútil y humilde como una pluma de ave."

Y entonces seré libre.

No necesito a ninguno de mis hermanos, ni a mis progenitores. Puedo bastarme yo solo para encontrar, en este lugar y ahora, algo que pueda utilizar en mi beneficio. Un detalle.

.-Espere, su señoría.-Oigo de repente una voz femenina. Determinante pero a su vez delicada. La reconozco. Ha logrado apaciguar el resto de voces a la vez que se ha hecho con mi completa atención.

.-Tengo algo que objetar, su señoría.- Precisa mientras la veo andar y colocarse entre mi y el juez.

Rubia, alta, esbelta. Vestida con el mismo vestido oscuro de su coronación, recta y erguida, muestra una seguridad que yo se que no posee.

Y lo se porque miro sus manos y las veo escondidas, bajo esos guantes.

"Temes aún de tus poderes y del mundo."

Su apariencia engaña. Esta mujer es muy parecida a mi. Ambos nos ocultamos bajo mascaras y ambos hemos sido cuestionados y repudiados al mostrar nuestra verdadera identidad.

Nuestra autentica naturaleza.

Sin embargo, nos diferenciamos en nuestras posiciones y circunstancias. Yo soy el juzgado y ella la víctima de"todo".

Una bruja defendida por el pueblo.

La veo unir sus manos enguantadas y entrelazar sus dedos con nerviosismo. Se dispone a hablar, o eso veo reflejado en su inseguridad. Una bruja, reina del hielo, una cría. Al mando de Arendelle, y con pánico a hablar en público.

Es de risa.

.-Su señoría.-Retoma.-No puedo permitir que se concluya este juicio sin añadir un par de comentarios de vital importancia.- Dice mientras me mira significativamente.

No se lo que pretende y por lo tanto, aprovechando que mantiene su mirada fija en mi, encorvo una ceja. Le estoy cuestionando indirectamente qué coño cree estar haciendo. ¿Acaso no está satisfecha? Tal vez pida el honor de estar presente y en primera fila el día que me cuelguen.

Porque engañará a muchos, pero yo sí la conozco. Somos igual de monstruosos para la sociedad, tanto yo como esta bruja del frío.

Me huye con los ojos y los dirige tras de mi, a alguien que parece estar sentado entre los presentes. Guío mi mirada y la enfoco allá donde la soberana apunta la suya para ver una mata de pelo pelirroja recogida en dos trenzas. Comprendo. Entrecierro los ojos, elevo una aletilla de mi nariz y muestro visiblemente mi descontento.

Anna.

La veo que asiente a su hermana con la cabeza. Infundiendo algo de valor, supongo. Estas muestras de apoyo me parecen muy patéticas y absurdas. Aquí el colgado voy a ser yo.

El juez le otorga la palabra a la soberana de los hielos.

.-Señoría, es cierto que este hombre ha atentado contra mi pueblo y mi familia.-Anuncia dirigiéndome una mirada perdida.- Pero también se trata del mismo que protegió al pueblo en mi ausencia, y el mismo hombre que me ha salvado la vida en una ocasión.

Los murmullos se realzan y opacan la voz de Elsa.

La pluma ha quedado en segundo lugar, ahora es esta mujer quien se ha apoderado de interés absoluto. El mío y el de la multitud, al parecer.

Todos han estallado en gritos. Hablan sin respetar turnos, crean una masa de voces que me viene como un molestoso zumbido a alto volumen. Solo deseo que cierren sus malditas bocas.

.-Soldados de Weselton trataron de dispararme con sus ballestas.-Narra la albina conforme la multitud se va apaciguando.-En más de una ocasión.- Asegura.- Una de las flechas iba a impactar contra mi de forma definitiva. Mas fue el señor Westergaard quien desvió dicha flecha. Por ende que me salvara la vida.

La disconformidad es absoluta.

Y yo. Yo sonrío.

Ahí está. La pluma que precisaba.

Solo que ésta no es de ganso. La pluma que me ha tocado es de cisne.

Desde mi posición, a espaldas del público, puedo asegurar que la única conforme con esta declaración de última hora es mi madre.

Percibo que la propia Elsa está descontenta de haber saltado en mi defensa, pero claro, debe mantener frente a todos esa máscara de bondad pura. Casi tanto como su poder, la nieve.

No la culpo.

Analizándolo bien, me parece muy inteligente y sabia su decisión. Puedo sonar interesado, pero no es por el hecho de que me beneficie directamente. Sino que cualquier acto que provenga de ella será mirado con lupa por el resto de naciones. Si da una imagen ofensiva como la que estaba a punto de dar ahora, mandándome a mi (un miembro de la realeza) a matar, será vista de otro modo y la bondadosa reina de las nieves pasará a otro plano.

La peligrosa bruja de Arendelle. Una amenaza.

Y creía que las rubias eran tontas. Quizás ésta se salve.

.-Pido que por lo tanto, se reconsidere la pena del príncipe Hans y se le establezca otro sistema de castigo que no incluya la muerte del mismo.

Ha tenido que elevar la voz para hacerse escuchar. Incluso para a mi, el más cercano que se encuentra, ha supuesto una dificultad oír hasta la última de sus palabras.

Todos parecen haber estallado en cólera. Me giro y les dedico una mirada antipática. Ni la mitad de los asistentes que veo me conocen.

"No sabía lo que era la mierda hasta que os he visto hoy las caras"

El martillo vuelve a sonar y yo me volteo hacia la reina y mi juez.

Dispongo de tiempo suficiente para darme un par de segundos y contemplar a la mujer fenómeno. Ha venido desde Arendelle y me ha salvado la vida. No pienso agradecerle nada, pues ambos sabemos que este nuevo dictamen nos beneficia a ambos pero de manera interesada. Quizás no sea tan cría...

Definitivamente, no lo es.

Cuando llegué en Arendelle y me crucé con Anna, la clasifiqué para un posible plan B, un proyecto de ligue por si las cosas no salían como yo esperaba (que no surgieron). El verdadero de mis propósitos era atacar desde la raíz, y así es, yo fui a Arendelle por esta misma mujer. Elsa.

Mi plan A era básicamente ella. Pero cuando la vi en su coronación descarté enseguida esa posibilidad. Elsa no es Anna, ni remotamente parecidas. No tenía posibilidad de acercarme, incluso ahora, conociendo el mayor de sus secretos, pienso que siquiera llegáramos a vernos una segunda vez.

Habríamos entablado una conversación, eso seguro. Soy bueno introduciéndome. Claro que no habría durado mucho ya que, por su condición paranormal, me habría apartado como a su hermana y habría estado tan poco receptiva conmigo que seguro yo no habría llegado tan lejos. Tampoco estaría subido ahora mismo aquí, intuyo.

Y es una lástima.

Elsa no figura para nada en absoluto en el estándar de mujer que me gusta. Es seria, poco habladora, débil y, por encima de todo, rubia.

No soporto las rubias... Pero aún así, no logro descartarla.

La sala se ha estabilizado y el juez puede volver a hablar con normalidad, pero yo estoy más distraído por el hecho de que rechazo más a Elsa por el color de su cabello que no por su peligrosa brujería.

.-Y qué otra solución propone, su majestad.- Se dirige el legislador a Elsa, otorgándole la palabra con una señal de mano amable.

Escucho atento.

Me lo veo venir. Lo olfateo desde aquí. "Años de servidumbre como sirviente en mi castillo" o algo por el estilo. Trato de contener esa risa que amenaza con salir disparada de entre mis labios. Creen que supondrá un desprestigio para mi nombre y una vergüenza para mi ejercer tal puesto, pero realmente me importa una soberana mierda. Idiotas ellos que me darán un lecho en el que dormir y alimentos que ingerir cada día, tarde y noche.

Ya recuperaré mi honra y prestigio a su debido momento.

Ella me dirige una mirada de las "suyas". Fría, sin sentimiento, impacta en mi como un arpón. Yo a ella le dirijo una de falsa tristeza y nerviosismo. Por dentro me río a carcajadas mientras me repito que soy el mejor actor.

"Tan solo dilo ya, Elsa" pienso en mi fuero interno."Te conozco y te asemejas más de lo que crees a la inútil de tu hermana". "La misericordia va a ser su perdición."

.-El príncipe Hans abandonará una larga temporada las Islas del Sur.- Anuncia, tal y como yo ya preveía.-Y renunciará a su apellido, títulos o cargos que lo vinculen con su procedencia.-Dicta conforme me mira duramente. Aprieto la mandíbula, lo que está diciendo ya no me gusta tanto.- También quedará desprovisto de sus bienes materiales y no materiales. A partir de ahora será un hombre sin privilegios.

Yo permanezco en silencio mientras aprieto mis puños y ardo interiormente en ira. Asquerosa bruja arrogante... Odio la soltura que se trae para privarme de mis cosas con esa supremacía que está empleando.

.-¿Y a dónde irá?-Dice el juez, adelantándose a mis pensamientos.

Me enfrenta con sus ojos azules. Me está fulminando con la mirada y yo la mantengo firme, mostrando mi evidente enfado a través de mis ojos verdes.

.-A ninguna parte.-Anuncia, sin apartarme sus pupilas.-He dicho que será un hombre sin privilegios. Pertenecer a una tierra es un privilegio.

Pestañeo tres veces rápidas. La gente parece compartir mi confusión.

La reina da varios pasos a mi dirección, apoya sus palmas sobre el bordillo de madera de la barrera que me rodea. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no porta sus guantes. Los ha tirado al suelo en su camino hacia mi.

Pequeños indicios de escarcha se dibujan sobre la madera pulida.

.-¿Acaso crees que te he salvado?-Me susurra en voz baja, tanto que estoy plenamente seguro que nadie más nos escucha. Acto seguido suelta una escueta risa en suspiro.-No me hagas reír, Hans Westergaard. Vas a conocer en tus propias pieles el verdadero significado de la palabra "castigo".-Me asegura con ira.- Te diré tu verdadero pecado y mayor error, Hans. El de haber osado a acercarte a mi hermana.

Poco a poco, se retira y crea más espacio, da tres pasos lentos hacia atrás.

Me ha dejado sin habla y caigo en la posibilidad de que la ira que me profesa la haya obligado a traer consigo los guantes. La veo agacharse para recogerlos, y mientras se los coloca con asombrosa naturalidad, dice:

.-De ahora en adelante, Hans Westergaard, quedas desterrado de todos los reinos y naciones. No perteneces a ningún lugar y por lo tanto, no serás bienvenido a ninguna parte. Vagarás sin rumbo fijo, y jamás te detendrás.-Sentencia con voz terminante. Me nacen unos impulsos por oponerme, pero entonces recuerdo que la siguiente vía apunta directamente a la orca. Mis elecciones están muy limitadas.-. Tienes cinco días para salir de tu país, con las manos vacías.-Me advierte con un dedo en alto.- Y sugiero que pienses bien a dónde pretendes ir a parar. Porque si me entero yo o cualquier otro monarca de que te has establecido en algún reino, se ejecutará una orden de busca y captura, orden completamente justificada debido a tu inestabilidad social y tendencias homicidas.

Nadie dice nada.

Yo no digo nada.

Con esta nueva condena, no dispongo de herramientas para retomar mi antiguo poderío.

.-Ese es tu veredicto de hoy, Hans.- Concluye la reina. Veo a Anna andar hasta posarse a su altura. Las dos me miran con cólera y comprendo que ambas habían planeado todo este circo con anterioridad.- Lo único que conservas es solo tu nombre. Cuídalo bien y hazte un favor a ti mismo para no ensuciar también eso.-Me da ese golpe bajo.

Entiendo más cosas de las que creía entender al llegar aquí.

Mientras soy arrastrado a la fuerza por dos guardias, me juro varias cosas. Juro no subestimar a ninguna asquerosa mujer nunca más, juro vengarme de todos los que me acaban de dar de lado en mi destino, mis hermanos y mi padre. Y, por encima de todo, juro que llegará el día en que estas dos hermanas desearán no haberse cruzado en mi camino.

Río por lo bajo.

Al final, la pluma de cisne ha resultado ser una pluma de cuervo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Soy Keyhlan, y me encanta Frozen! ¿A vosotros?**

**Es obvio que si, sino no me estaríais leyendo...**

**En fin, me encanta Hans y me encanta Elsa. Los uní y decidí crear un fic de ellos ¡tachán!**

**:) !**

**¿Creéis que debería continuarlo?**

**Dejadme vuestras opiniones.**

**Si obtengo más de 5 reviews lo continuaré ;)**

**Muchos besos y gracias por leerme.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El rencor de un excomulgado.**

Todos me dirigen su mirada y guardan silencio, tratan de mostrarse pacientes ante mi, mas no obstante, fracasan estrepitosamente en su cometido.

Es evidente que no lo están.

Barro la cubierta con los ojos y reparo en cada hombre que veo. A algunos los distingo nerviosos, a otros ansiosos. Incluso veo algún que otro con una mueca aburrida por la espera a la que les estoy sometiendo. Rasco mi pelirrojo cuero cabelludo. Los he examinado a todos y no percibo rastro de miedo en ellos.

Creo ser el único que se mantiene sereno y tranquilo en todo el barco.

Reparo en que mi espada sigue en su funda mientras que mis hombres ya han empuñado las suyas y las muestran a la altura de sus torsos.

Suspiro recatadamente.

Si, definitivamente soy el único que está relajado aquí hoy.

Asomado en el umbral de la escotilla localizo a _Búfalo_, lo veo con su mano, grande y callosa, en alto. Entiendo que es el que va a avisar a los tripulantes del nivel inferior, los mismos a los que he ordenado previamente para preparar los cañones.

Al igual que el resto de la tripulación, Búfalo me mantiene la mirada. Aguardando.

Yo estiro los labios en una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Impacientes".

Desplazo mi mano y alargo los dedos para dirigirlos sobre una de las plumas negras que cuelgan del timón que mantengo sujeto. Un ornamento personal que le apliqué hace ya tres años, cuando adquirí este barco.

Mientras la acaricio, me permito el lujo de cerrar los ojos y agudizo al máximo mi sentido del tacto. Siento, a través de la yema de mis dedos, la suavidad de sus barbas plumáceas. Asciendo el pulgar lentamente hasta tocar el cálamo, palpo el hilo que lo atraviesa y lo mantiene sujeto a la rueda del timón. Dirijo nuevamente mi mano a la manija de madera esculpida y levanto los párpados.

Mi sonrisa se acentúa cuando esta vez percibo en el ambiente, y en las expresiones de los hombres que me acompañan, un claro descontento general. Ahora todos me manifiestan una mueca de apatía.

Soy consciente de que me detestan cuando muestro esta actitud tan relajada en ocasiones como la que se nos presenta. Levanto la vista y diviso en el mar, muy cerca, el otro barco. _Nuestro objetivo._

Desde aquí logro visualizar el símbolo que está retratado en su bandera. Lo reconozco. Un fondo blanco y las siluetas de dos furiosos leones color rojo, batallando entre ellos formando una circunferencia. Es el símbolo de una casa real que conozco demasiado bien y que no puedo ignorar.

La casa Westergaard.

Guío mi rostro hacia Búfalo. Decido que ya los hice esperar hago una gesticulación de cabeza en afirmación.

.-¡El capitán ha dado la orden!-Grita Búfalo.-¡Abran fuego!

La artillería naval libera su furiosa munición a velocidad vertiginosa. Estalla y quiebra el casco del barco enemigo. Empezamos a oír gritos en alta mar y mis hombres responden con los suyos, pero son diferentes. Nuestros gritos son como rugidos eufóricos de guerra. Me contagian con su vigor y contundencia y empiezo a sentir, en mi interior, cómo me burbujea una emoción de excitación. Sonrío con aire siniestro.

He movido ficha y he dado inicio al juego.

.-¡Caballeros!-Grito en medio del escándalo.-¡Esa nave transporta consigo kilos y kilos de oro en cofre!- Anuncio a mis camaradas.-¡Con diamantes, joyas y reliquias de gran valor!

Todos me regalan un sonoro ladrido y alzan sus espadas al aire.

.-¡Se dirigen rumbo a las Islas del Sur, desean _enriquecer _más su triste reino y mantener a flote su, cada vez más, flaqueante economía! -Comento con burla. La tripulación me ríe el comentario.- ¡Pero se han topado con un cuervo negro por el camino!-Les digo.-¡Y lo único que van a mantener a flote son los cuerpos muertos de los que tripulan ese navío!-Grito alzando, esta vez yo, mi espada.

Ahora los gritos de mis hombres se han intensificado. Sus espadas se mueven en el aire acorde con la mía, comprendo que debo darles lo que desean. Se han contenido ya demasiado y no albergo intención alguna de alargar esto más. Después de todo, quien más ansía el derramamiento de sangre de ese navío, no es otro que yo mismo.

.-¡VAMOS!- Vocifero por lo alto a la vez que empujo el timón con tanta fuerza que gira varias veces sobre su eje en una acelerada rotación.

El barco me obedece y apunta directamente contra el navío de las Islas del Sur. Nos dirigimos a gran velocidad hacia ellos, como depredadores rodeando a sus presas. Como un cuervo, mis velas negras se extienden en el cielo. No pueden escapar de nosotros.

Las Islas del Sur no pueden escapar de mi.

El barco está a punto de alcanzarlos. Me traslado del timón y me coloco también en cubierta.

.-¡Zorro!-Llamo al tripulante más joven. No tarda en aparecer frente a mi.

.-¿Qué ordena, Cuervo?-Dice después de inclinarse.

.-_Capitán_ Cuervo.-Le corrijo, alzando una ceja.

.-Capitán Cuervo.-Rectifica volviendo a inclinarse. Sonrío satisfecho.

.-Toma el timón y maneja el barco hasta que los grandes volvamos de caza, ¿entendido?

Él me responde con un una mueca aburrida, hincha sus mofletes y se cruza de brazos.

.-Zorro.-Le llamo en tono de advertencia.

.-Vale, vale.- Accede encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.-Pero tenme presente para la próxima.-Me pide a la distancia. Lo veo subir hasta colocarse en el timón, donde yo permanecía apenas segundos antes.

.-Capitán.- Me llama Búfalo.-Estamos preparados para asaltar el barco.-Me informa haciéndome entrega de una de las cuerdas que enganchan en la vela mayor.

La aferro y la estiro tres veces. Compruebo su firmeza. Mis hombres me imitan con las suyas.

.-Bien.- Digo. Me coloco en posición. Aferro la cuerda dándole dos giros, envolviendo mi mano con ella, y la ciño en un puño firme. Con mi otra mano, sujeto mi espada.-¡Preparados!-Declaro.

El navío se ha situado ya muy cerca del otro. Observo, en la cubierta contraria, cómo se amontonan los soldados de las Islas sureñas. Una aglomeración de espadas y uniformes blancos pretenden darnos recibimiento.

Coloco un pie en el bordillo y me predispongo para el salto.

"Esta es la mejor parte". Me reconozco.

.-¡Ahora, Zorro!-Indico.

El muchacho da un giro de timón y el barco colisiona con fuerza contra el cuerpo de la nave adversaria. Yo y mi tripulación nos impulsamos y volamos con nuestras cuerdas por encima del mar. La sensación es maravillosa.

Salto y choco mis pies contra el suelo de madera. La bienvenida no tarda en llegarme con la primera espada que me asalta, la detengo con facilidad con la mía propia. Mi contrincante es un joven que desprende nervios e inseguridad por todos los poros de su piel. Me propulso con un giro y acometo contra mi primer adversario con un ataque circular.

Su espada ha salido volando. Desarmado como está, le propino una fuerte patada que lo aleja varios metros de mi. Veo pasar a Búfalo por ahí y me avecino el destino que le depara al inseguro soldado. Mi compañero, corpulento y africano, mueve sus rastas con un gesto de cabeza y lo coge por los hombros. Segundos más tarde, veo volar por la borda al primer derrotado.

Fuera del ring.

.-Sobreactuado, amigo.-Opino en voz alta mientras me rodean otros tres hombres.

.-¿Yo?- Me pregunta Búfalo, incrédulo. Golpeando con un puño a otro soldado y expulsándolo también del barco, mandándolo a hacer compañía al anterior.-Explícame eso de sobreactuado, Hans.-Me pide.

Tardo en responderle. Estoy esquivando y batallando contra tres espadas a la vez, dos frontales y una por la izquierda. Estos soldados no se distribuyen bien y me sorprendo por su inexperiencia en batalla.

"Debería darte vergüenza, padre"

Golpeo dos espadas con una acometida vertical, me giro y realzo mi arma para detener la hoja de metal que me venía por la izquierda. El son del choque de hierros me seduce.

El soldado desvía mi acero y opta por atacarme con una estocada baja. Éste parece más experimentado que los anteriores. Guío mi arma al suelo y la clavo en la madera, con esto detengo el ataque cortante que iba a propinarme.

Levanto los ojos y alcanzo los de mi nuevo adversario. Estoy divertido por saber cual será su próximo movimiento. Se aleja de un salto, se coloca en posición apuntándome con la punta de su espada y corre a mi dirección. Sonrío maquiavélicamente.

Este sujeto es idiota.

Aprovechando cómo se dirige hacia mi, pienso hundirle mi hoja de metal en todo el pecho. Flexiono las rodillas y me preparo para saltar y atacarle desde la altura.

Pero la ocasión no se me llega a presentar. Dos cuerpos humanos han salido disparados de algún lugar y se han estampado contra el soldado sureño. Son los cuerpos de los otros dos oficiales que me acechaban hace un momento.

Me coloco erguido y me acomodo el chaleco. Dirijo la mirada al responsable que acaba de quitarme la diversión.

.-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Le pregunto a Búfalo.

Éste se me acerca y se me cruza de brazos. Su gran proporción hace que tenga que inclinar la cabeza levemente. En vez de Búfalo, deberíamos llamarlo Bestia...

.-Explícate ahora.- Me demanda.

Enarco una ceja y a los pocos segundos entiendo. Suspiro.

.-¿En serio?- Le digo rascándome una de mis patillas pelirrojas.

.-Yo no sobreactúo nada.-Se defiende alzando su robusto y peludo mentón.

.-¿No?-Le cuestiono.-¿Y qué me dices de ese movimiento de pelo, grandullón?

Le imito la gesticulación y el aludido me hace una mueca de incomprensión. Río y desvío la mirada de mi compañero y de los tres cuerpos convalecientes que reposan en el suelo. Busco por la cubierta nuevos adversarios con los que enfrentarme. Desgraciadamente para mi, ya no quedan muchos soldados en pie.

Veo a lo lejos como uno de mis hombres tiene dificultades contra un oficial del navío que estamos tomando. Levanto de un tirón mi espada en el aire, la cojo por el mango y me inclino hacia atrás para impulsarla y lanzarla.

Cruza y corta el aire hasta arremeter contra el soldado. Éste cae al suelo en cuestión de segundos.

Ando por la cubierta para recuperar mi espada. Oigo tras de mi un comentario de Búfalo, algo como "Y luego yo soy el que sobreactúa".Extraigo mi arma del cuerpo y la limpio con el pañuelo que saco de mi bolsillo.

.-¿Estás bien, Rata?-Le pregunto al tripulante de mi embarcación.

.-Si, capitán. Muchas gracias, señor.-Me dice. Sonrío en respuesta.

.-Bien.- Digo enfundando mi espada. Choco mis manos en una palmada y las froto varias veces. Me dispongo a dirigirme a todos mis hombres.- Como buenos piratas de honor, ahora solo nos queda una cosa por hacer.

Todos me sonríen y asienten. Saben de que hablo.

El botín.

Avanzamos todos hacia la cabina principal y nos detenemos frente a la puerta cerrada. Si hay personas dentro, definitivamente saben ocultar su presencia. No oímos un solo sonido. Me giro y dirijo a Búfalo, el más corpulento de todos.

.-¿Harías los honores?-Le pregunto.

Éste se remanga, espera a que yo me aparte de la trayectoria (lo hago), y hace una embestida contra la puerta. Fragmentos de madera vuelan por todas partes y ya no veo puerta que nos obstaculice el paso.

.-Bien.-Digo girando sobre mis talones. Encaro a mis compañeros.-Búfalo, Rata y Perro conmigo. Que seis hombres bajen por la escotilla y saqueen todo lo que encuentren a su paso.-Dicto.- El resto aguardad en cubierta. Transportaremos todo cuando hayamos registrado el navío de proa a popa.

Me interno en la cabina principal y conmigo los tres hombres que he nombrado. Lo primero que capta mi ojo es un vestido blanco de nupcias, lo veo colocado cuidadosamente en un maniquí esculpido de madera. Lejos de captar mi atención, prescindo de esa prenda y paseo mi vista por el resto de la cabina.

El interior es bastante espacioso, la madera pulida de los muebles que adornan la estancia cautiva mi admiración.

"También desembarcaremos este distinguido mobiliario", pienso enseguida.

Dirijo mis ojos a nuestros atemorizados espectadores, los que viajan este navío. Localizo alejados y acorralados, como ratones, a ocho individuos. Tres mujeres, dos adultas y una moza joven. Protegiéndolas en un círculo, observo a cinco varones, cuatro son soldados, el último parece ser un noble.

Intuyo que él es el señor de esta nave.

.-Buenas noches.- Les saludo amable, inclinando la cabeza y con postura educada. Le hago una seña a Búfalo que rápidamente entiende. Se acerca a la puerta destruida, la levanta y la recoloca en su posición original.

El resultado es tristemente comparable con su forma anterior, pero la intención de "cerrar la puerta para conversar mejor" es aceptable.

.-Por favor, pónganse cómodos.-Les indico señalando las sillas.

Ninguno de ellos me obedece. Se mantienen en su posición y presiento que los soldados saltarán a la mínima acción sospechosa que realicemos. Me encojo de hombros por su rechazo y me siento yo sólo en una silla. Subo mis pies y los coloco sobre el escritorio, uno encima de otro, abandonando mi apariencia diplomática y cortés.

.-¿Es usted el noble que viaja a bordo?-Le pregunto al hombre que viste elegantes ropas.

.-N-no, señor.-Me responde enseguida, acobardado.

Yo alzo una ceja. ¿Dónde está entonces?

.-Soy yo.-Me responde la doncella más joven.

La miro de hito a hito. Es morena, linda y de figura esbelta. Encojo los ojos y la observo con desagrado. No es que me disguste su físico, de hecho, es bastante atrayente. Es el simple hecho de que, debido a mi experiencia, no estoy por la labor de aceptar pacíficamente que el liderazgo recaiga sobre una mujer. Odio esta clase de situaciones.

No varío mi postura para dirigirme a ella.

.-¿Se hace una idea de quién soy, mi señora?-Le pregunto. La veo dudar para responderme.

.-Usted es... Es el pirata que todos buscan.-Dice al fin.-Usted es el que hace llamarse cuervo. Aquel que ha viajado más allá de la frontera.

Sonrío complacido.

.-"Capitán" cuervo.-Le corrijo amablemente.-Me alegra y alaga enormemente que me conozca.-Señalo a sus soldados con la cabeza, todos ellos con las manos aferrando las empuñaduras de sus espadas.- Veo que mi fama me precede.-Señalo divertido.-Les agradecería que no hicieran eso. Sus compañeros ya probaron de nuestro acero esta noche.

Siembro tensión en el recinto con mi último comentario. Sonrío siniestramente y me levanto. Avanzo por la habitación a pasos lentos y me acerco al grupo que me teme. Las dos mujeres maduras se cubren el rostro con las manos y es entonces en que me fijo en sus sortijas.

Llego a una prudente distancia y me inclino frente a la dama.

.-No se asuste, mi señora. Mis hombres no derramarán más sangre esta noche.-Miro a los soldados.- O eso intentarán.

Me fruncen el ceño, pero yo vuelvo mi atención a la joven aristócrata.

.-Estoy altamente interesado por saber a quien me dirijo, su excelencia. Tripuláis un barco de las Islas del Sur, más no obstante estoy bastante seguro de que no pertenecéis a la familia real.-Aseguro en una sonrisa.- Usted es bastante hermosa, y he oído que en la familia Westergaard todos son muy feos.-Comento guiñándole un ojo.

Pasan más de cinco segundos y de sus rojos labios no escapa un solo sonido, la veo poco predispuesta a socializar conmigo.

.-Esta bien.-Levanto mis palmas en señal de rendición.- No la obligaré a hablar si no lo desea. A mi también me avergonzaría tener tratos con esas repugnantes Islas...-Comento alejándome de ellos.

.-¡Se equivoca!-Objeta la morena.- Para mi supone un verdadero placer y orgullo ser participe de un convenio con las Islas del Sur. Son nobles y honradas, trabajan con mucho esfuerzo por y para su reino. Aunque usted difícilmente pueda entender la palabra "honor".-Me enfatiza remarcando cada silaba. Su duro carácter me recuerda inevitablemente a una monarca albina.-Usted solo es un ladrón vulgar que dedica su vida completa a obstaculizar y destruir el trabajo de los demás. Me inspira pena, capitán.

Frunzo el ceño. Odio que una mujer se me dirija así.

.-Que le quede claro, no soy un ladrón vulgar.-Le digo con el índice en alto.-Y si realmente tiene ese concepto de las Islas es que no ha llegado a conocerlas tan bien como yo.-Aseguro. Relajo mis hombros y establezco nuevamente mi porte elegante y educado para tratar con ella.-Y dígame, ¿qué convenio se trae con esos sureños, my lady?

Me mira peligrosamente.

.-Venimos de la ciudad de Moron. Aliados y amigos de las Islas, _pirata_.-Me dice cruzada de brazos. Las dos señoras se escandalizan por el comportamiento de la joven. O eso o porque ha revelado información de su procedencia a un peligroso corsario como yo. Ambas opciones me parecen igual de irrespetuosas. - Y en cuanto a mi. Yo soy Evanora, la princesa del reino. Me dirijo a las Isas del Sur para desposarme con uno de los doce hermanos de la corte, Hector Westergaard.

Me sacuden los escalofríos pero permanezco estático. Búfalo, Rata y Perro se mueven inquietos tras de mi. Han percibido mi férvido rencor. Desciendo mi cabeza.

.-Si nos deja marchar...-Prosigue Evanora.-Haré que mi prometido le perdone la vida, capitán. De lo contrario, sepa usted que las Islas le declararán la guerra y no podrá refugiarse en ningún mar n-

.-Cuántos hermanos.-Le interrumpo con una voz sombría. Me mira con confusión.

.-¿Disculpe?

.-Cuántos hermanos ha dicho usted que tiene Hector Westergaard.-Le digo lentamente, con el flequillo ocultando mis ojos.

Duda un instante pero responde.-Tiene once. Con Hector, el más pequeño, forman los doce varones del rey.

Aprieto los puños.-Entiendo.-Digo en un susurro.

.-¿Por qué me preguntáis?-Habla la dama.- Creí que usted sostenía conocer más que yo las islas y sus dirigentes.-Percibo en su tono un deje de burla y provocación.

Sonrío de medio lado.

.-Oh, mi señora.-Me burlo esta vez yo.- Por supuesto que los conozco mejor que usted.-Pronuncio con rabia mientras avanzo hacia la puerta.- Y en cuanto a lo que ha dicho, eso de que se me sería declarada la guerra. Bueno...-Volteo mi rostro en un ángulo de 90º y muestro una sonrisa siniestra.-Sucede que yo ya les he declarado la guerra.

Evanora me mira severa.

.-Búfalo.-Me dirijo a mi acompañante.-Ordena al resto que embarque cualquier objeto de valor a nuestra nave. Después, sustituid la bandera sureña por ese vestido.-Señalo el traje blanco de novia.-Y prenderle fuego.-Agrego.-Quiero que el barco llegue a las Islas con ese traje en cenizas.

.-¡No!-Oigo tras de mi.-¡No se atreva!

.-Basta.-Exijo. Odio que me interrumpan mientras doy órdenes, más aún si es una insufrible mujer.-En cuanto a ellos...-Miro a la prometida de mi hermano con aburrimiento.- Metedlos en un bote y dejadlos a la deriva.-Sentencio antes de salir del camarote.-Que sea el mar el que decida su destino.

Emprendo mi camino y me alejo de la habitación. A mi espalda oigo la colisión de los metales. Soldados inútiles... Mis tres hombres no tardarán en aniquilaros. Es un desperdicio de potencial humano. Con menos hombres, mi "cuñada" reducirá sus posibilidades de llegar al puerto.

En fin... Poco me importa. Ahora solo siento la satisfacción de haber golpeado fuertemente a los de mi sangre con esto. Levanto la vista y veo cómo la tripulación ha empezado a cargar cofres a nuestro barco. Asiento y sonrío satisfecho. Tan sólo me queda una única cosa por hacer.

Llevo mi mano al interior de mi bolsillo y saco una pluma negra de él. Me dirijo al timón y la coloco sobre el mismo.

Mi firma.

"Así sabéis que he sido yo"

.-¡Caballeros!-Grito. Todos paran su atención en mi.- ¡Han hecho un buen trabajo hoy! ¡Una vez acabéis nos dirigiremos rumbo a Midgar!

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

.-Otro navío de las Islas del Sur...-Comenta Búfalo, paseando entre sus sus dedos una moneda dorada. La lanza al aire y ésta cae sobre el cofre con un sonido metálico, donde aguardan miles de monedas iguales.- Me sorprende que esta vez portaran tantas riquezas consigo, la verdad.

.-No te sorprenda, Búfalo.- Expreso paseando la mirada por mi camarote. Varios de los cofres los hemos instalado aquí y no puedo evitar retratarme en el antiguo príncipe que fui una vez.- Las Islas del Sur siempre han sido propensas a obtener botines semejantes. Se sustentan mediante regalos y ofrendas.

.-Pero no suelen abastecer sus naves con tanto oro desde que tú vigilas los mares.-Observa perspicaz. Lo veo estirar su mano para aferrar la botella de vino tinto de la mesita a su lado. Sirve dos copas y me ofrece una.

.-Supongo que sería el regalo de bodas destinado para el bastardo de mi hermano.-Opino mientras tomo la copa y me la llevo a los labios.

.-Esta vez te has superado, Capitán.- Me reconoce.-Has estado saqueando las riquezas y los bienes importados y exportados de las Islas durante tres años. Has conseguido limitar bastante el crecimiento comercial del reino. Es una suerte que conocieras las diferentes rutas que trazarían en alta mar, Hans.

Sonrío y me encojo de hombros, humilde.

.-Cuando pertenecía a la realeza, se me otorgó el título de almirante.-Señalo sin darle importancia.-Más que nadie, yo soy conocedor de las diferentes rutas de mercado. Yo tripulé en persona varios de esos barcos.

Guardamos silencio y lo aprovechamos para refrescarnos con otro trago de vino.

.-Vaya.-Se asombra Búfalo.- Es exquisito.-Valora moviendo su copa en círculos. El líquido rojo de su interior baila al son de su movimiento.- Es muy probable que ese bote a la deriva no llegue jamás a su destino.-Opina.- Sobretodo por las tormentas que se avecinan. Este mes es el peor en alta mar.

.-Puede.- Valoro.- Pero no creas que con esto ha concluido mi venganza.-Le aclaro, relamiéndome los labios. Deposito la copa en la mesita y me levanto de mi asiento.-Pienso acometer más veces contra las Islas del Sur.-Aseguro.-Llegará el día en que los destruya, puedo asegurartelo. Y cuando eso ocurra, lo que le he hecho a la prometida de mi hermano parecerá un simple juego de niños en comparación.

.-Incluso si diese el caso de que esa mujer sobreviviera al océano...-Añade mi africano tripulante.-Lo más seguro es que se les retirara la alianza por matrimonio. Eres un riesgo que pocos reinos están dispuestos a sobrellevar. Por ese motivo, las Islas del Sur conservan ahora pocas alianzas. Te temen, Hans.

Duplico sus palabras en mi mente.

"Un riesgo que pocos reinos están dispuestos a sobrellevar."

Camino por el camarote sin reparar en ningún cofre en particular. Me poso frente a la ventana y contemplo mi reflejado rostro en el oscuro mar de la noche. Deposito un brazo en el marco y me apoyo en él.

.-Tengo varios planes para el futuro, Búfalo.-Indico levantando el mentón, con la vista perdida en los mares.- Sabes que primero está mi familia, pero luego...

Callo. Cierro los parpados y desciendo las cejas. En mi mente se recrea una escena, un juicio. Una albina y una pelirroja. Dos hermanas.

.-Arendelle.-Concluye Búfalo.

Asiento.

.-Tres años.-Dicto.- Tres, largos y prósperos años.-Reitero, ácido y rencoroso.- Arendelle ha crecido, Búfalo. Al parecer, la reina ha cautivado a todo occidente y los reinos centrales. Embrujado, diría yo.-Corrijo.-Su reino vive en paz. "Creen" estar en paz.

Búfalo me mira sereno. Me giro hacia él y aprieto mis manos en dos puños.

.-Anna y Elsa...-Escupo sus nombres de mi boca con repulsión y desprecio.-La idiota de Anna y su hermana nigromante. Guardo una "especial" sorpresa para este particular dúo.-Puntualizo con sorna.

.-¿Como qué, capitán?

Sonrío con aire siniestro.

.-Estoy seguro que puedes hacerte una idea.-Le digo.- Ellas son responsables de absolutamente todo, ya lo sabes.-Camino hacia el escritorio y me hago con un anillo de oro, sacado del interior del cofre que reposa en mi mesa.-Ellas me convirtieron en lo que soy, y pienso hacerles pagar por ello. Porque cuando acabe con mi padre y sus doce bastardos, desplegaré mis alas y volaré rumbo hacia Arendelle.-Le prometo oscuro.- Volaré como la muerte, oculta y silenciosa, y me cobraré sus vidas. Acabaré con su patética e innecesaria existencia.-Aprieto en mi puño la sortija antes de lanzarla de vuelta al cofre.

.-¿Y ya tienes algún plan?-Me pregunta.

Sin respuesta que ofrecerle, escondo mis manos en el bolsillo de la gabardina que porto y desvío la mirada.

.-¿Planeas atacar a la reina de las nieves sin ningún plan?-Me cuestiona con un deje de alteración en su voz.- Hans, la reina Elsa no solo se ha ganado la admiración de la gente. También su respeto. Nadie querría jamás provocar su ira. Tu mismo comprobaste la magnitud de su misteriosa magia. No creo que sea una idea inteligente ir en su busca sin más, capitán.- Sugiere.

.-Tu mismo has dicho que yo también me he ganado cierta posición de respeto entre los reinos.

Búfalo me suspira en respuesta.

.-Esto va a terminar mal, capitán.-Opina dudoso.

.-¡Oh, vamos!-Me altero.- ¿Alguna vez te he dado razón para no confiar en mi? Créeme que se lo que me hago. Primero será Anna, desde luego. Será fácil de eliminar, y en cuanto a Elsa... Te sorprenderías de lo frágil que puede llegar a ser. Huyó acobardada de su propio reino y se ocultó en los montes nevados. ¿Consideras amenaza a alguien así? Es una persona débil.

.-Tan débil que no dudó en expulsarte de tu hogar y deshonrarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-Me recuerda.- Si, parece ser una joven bastante débil. Ya lo creo.

.-Lo es.-Enfatizo.-Tan solo es una mujer, Búfalo.

.-Una mujer con el poder del invierno, capitán.-Insiste.- Un poder titánico.

.-Un poder que no sabe manejar.-Puntúo.-No completamente. Además que una reina del hielo no me supone tanta amenaza después de lo que hemos visto... "Tras la frontera".

Búfalo me mantiene la mirada y me asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

.-Cierto...-Dice serio.-La frontera. Ese oscuro lugar... Para nada del mundo volvería a navegar por esos mares...

.-Son pocos los tripulantes que han transitado esos océanos.-Declaro sentándome en la silla frente a Búfalo.- Pocos se han atrevido y aún más pocos han regresado.

.-Tú si, Hans.-Me acredita, llenando mi copa de vino.-De los pocos que aún sigue con vida.-Añade.

.-sorpresivamente.-Comento en una risa.-Pero si. Y por ese mismo motivo, me veo capacitado para efectuar pronto mi venganza. Tan solo necesito... Un detalle, algo que pueda aprovechar en mi beneficio.

Cierro los ojos y pienso.

"La pluma"

.-Te aferras demasiado a tu suerte, Hans.-Me riñe el moreno frente a mi.

Pican a la puerta. Búfalo y yo la observamos abrir y vemos como Zorro se asoma por ella.

.-Capitán, ya hemos llegado al puerto de Midgar. Anclaremos en breve.- Me reporta.

Le asiento y cierra nuevamente la puerta.

.-Bueno.- Digo incorporándome.-Vayamos a brindar al por nuestra victoria, compañero.

Le sonrío y le propino dos palmadas en su gran hombro.

.-Hans.-Me llama en tono serio. Bajo los parpados porque intuyo lo que me va a decir.- Tan solo no hagas nada estúpido, ¿quieres?

Río. Tomo la manilla en mi puño y la giro.

.-¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo estúpido?

No me cal contestación. Sus ojos ya responden por él, me dicen:

Siempre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Holas!**

**Vaya, me ha sorprendido la cantidad de reviews. En serio, muchísimas gracias :D**

**Ya lo ven, me animaron a proseguir la historia, ahahaha.**

**Este capítulo, ya les aviso, es la introducción del personaje de Hans tres años después del juicio. El odio que profesa a las Islas del Sur se ha intensificado mucho, como pueden ver. Igual que el odio que siente por Arendelle.**

**Si se fijan, cada tripulante responde al nombre de un "animal". Esto tendrá sentido más adelante, y de este modo, les será más sencillo recordar quien es quien que si les suelto un porrón de nombres inventados xddd **

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje que seguro están esperando ^^ **

**Así es, Elsa hará su aparición, y si algo puedo garantizaros, es que va a haber "reunión" entre estos dos viejos conocidos. ¿Qué pasará?**

**Les animo a dejarme más reviews y que me comenten qué les va apareciendo la historia ;) **

**¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.**

.-¡Todos los que hayan pateado culos sureños esta noche, que levanten esas malditas birras donde yo pueda verlas!-Vocifera Perro, alzando la jarra de su cerveza. El resto le imitan y chocan sus bebidas con tanta fuerza que el líquido del interior sale despedido y se derrama por la mesa.

Arrastro un poco la silla y me aparto con mi bebida. Es un espectáculo al cual estoy bastante habituado pero que nunca deja de sorprenderme. Cojo aire y lleno mis pulmones con él mientras me hago a la idea de que esta noche va a ser especialmente larga.

El patrón es siempre el mismo. Tomamos un buque de las Islas, nos hacemos con todas sus mercancías y luego nos dirigimos a este local. La taberna del Mr. Lobo_. _Un establecimiento situado entre las calles más recónditas del puerto de Midgar.

.-¡Ahora seguid conmigo!-Dicta el mismo individuo escandaloso. Apoyo mi pómulo en un puño y me armo de paciencia. Van a empezar a cantar.-¡Una Sirena!

_.-¡Una Sirena!-_Le siguen todos a coro.

.-¡Cantaba una canción marinera!

_.-¡Cantaba una canción marinera!_

Para calmar mis nervios, vacío la jarra en mi boca. Mis hombres están armando más jaleo del que ya hay en todo este maldito local.

"Y en esta maldita ciudad", pienso.

Este es el Midgar. El lugar intermedio. El lugar de todos y nadie, allá donde van a parar los repudiados. El hogar de los condenados sin voluntad ni albedrío. Un puerto transitado por el rango más bajo de la humanidad. Consiste en una pequeña Isla perdida, pocos saben de su localización, y los que la conocen, no se atreven a visitarnos.

Mis hombres cantan una canción marinera y ríen. Soy el único que no canta. Yo y Búfalo. A mi alrededor veo hombres sucios tirados por el suelo, hombres golpeándose entre ellos, hombres riendo y bebiendo, hombres gritando como mi tripulación, todos borrachos. La escoria de la sociedad.

La sociedad en la que pertenezco yo ahora...

.-¡Capitán!-Me saluda un sujeto que me suena pero que no logro recordar ahora mismo.-¡Menuda batalla ha librado esta noche!-Me felicita propinándome dos golpes en el hombro.-Esto hay que celebrarlo, hombre.-Se gira al mesero.-¡Jefe! ¡Invito una ronda para el capitán y sus bastardos!-Anuncia alegre.

.-A la orden, Binks.

Yo solo sonrío en agradecimiento. En el fondo, pienso que esa ronda no es nada apropiada para mi tripulación. En un par de horas levantaremos anclas y partiremos de este puerto.

No soy una persona constante, me he acomodado a vivir viajando. Cierro los ojos con lentitud y me asalta un recuerdo a la memoria.

_"Vagarás sin rumbo fijo y jamás te detendrás. No perteneces a ningún lugar."_

Aprieto la jarra en mis manos y tenso la mandíbula.

.-¡Vamos capitán!-Me llama Perro.-¡Cante con nosotros!

Le miro. Niego con la cabeza y trazo una sonrisa desganada en mis labios.

.-Creo que ya han bebido suficiente, camaradas.-Les riño con una mueca afable.

.-¡Oh, vamos!-Se quejan algunos. Empiezan a hacerme pucheros. Yo ruedo los ojos. Detesto cuando adquieren ese comportamiento tan infantil.

.-¡Traed algo de diversión, va!-Grita Rata golpeando la mesa con su jarra.-¡Que el capitán está aburrido, maldita sea!

.-¡Eso, eso!-Asiente Topo.-¡Traed "eso"!

Alzo las cejas y miro a Búfalo, sentado a mi lado. Él me devuelve el mismo gesto y entiendo que está igual que yo. Pero no tardamos en comprender a qué se refieren mis hombres cuando por la puerta aparecen siete, nueve, trece mujeres esbeltas y atractivas, vestidas en corsés insinuantes. Cortesanas.

Todos los hombres del recinto empiezan a silbar y a cortejarlas mientras que yo solo suspiro resignado. Cómo no...

Se me acerca una de ellas. Morena, como a mi me gustan. Es Rebeca. Se sienta sobre mis piernas y mi tripulación empieza a reír y a festejarme.

.-¡Usted si que sabe, capitán!-Dice Zorro aplaudiéndome. Sonrío y me rasco una ceja con el pulgar mientras niego con la cabeza. Estos tipos nunca cambiarán.

La mujer que se ha acomodado entre mis muslos empieza a acariciarme el pelo con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la deposita en mi pecho.

.-Capitán, ¿por qué no nos divierte con una de sus muchas aventuras?-Me pregunta Rebeca, con aire insinuante.

Todos a mi alrededor asienten. Les gusta la idea.

.-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre gran cosa.-Objeto mientras guío mis manos a la cintura de la dama que tengo encima mío.

Mis hombres, en contestación, empiezan a golpear sincronizadamente sus jarras contra la mesa. Me incitan a hablar.

.-Está bien, está bien.-Accedo elevando mis manos en señal de rendición. Paro a pensar unos segundos.-¿Qué queréis que os cuente?

.-Narra algo de la frontera.-Propone uno por el fondo. Me sorprende al ver que todo el local se ha estabilizado y ahora todos paran interés en mi.

Visualizo los borrachos de antes sentados en sus sillas, atentos. También me dirigen la mirada los camareros e incluso un tipo que antes yacía dormido en el suelo. Veo interesado también un vagabundo encapuchado que permanece al fondo del lugar.

.-La frontera...-Digo con aire misterioso.-Bueno,es un lugar interesante, si.-Opino dando un sorbo a mi bebida.

.-¿Qué habita allí?-Me cuestiona uno de mis oyentes. Yo sonrío de medio lado.

.-Cosas.-Abrevio.-Horribles. Muy horribles, la verdad.-Considero bajando la mirada.-Aún sigo sorprendido de haber salido con vida.-Río. Todos me acompañan con sus risas.

.-¿Algo tan horrible como la reina de las nieves?-Me cuestiona uno de los consumidores que se encuentra en la barra. Se crea un silencio incomodo en el ambiente. Sonrío forzosamente y retiro a Rebeca de mi con sutileza. Me levanto el asiento, tomo mi jarra y me dirijo al hombre que ha sacado el tema tabú.

.-La reina de las nieves no puede compararse con lo que allí se encuentra.-Respondo distante pero educado, deteniéndome a un par de pasos frente a él.-Y te diré porqué. Lo que vi tras la frontera no puede ser extinguido por nada, es inmortal. En cambio, la bruja de Arendelle...-Comparo mientras me inclino hacia atrás, pensativo.-Bueno, ella si puede morir.-Respondo simplemente.

Sonrío siniestramente y el hombre frente a mi me devuelve la sonrisa. Aferra su bebida y la hace colisionar contra la mía.

.-Por supuesto.-Me afirma.

Empiezo a reír. Poco a poco se me van uniendo más risas hasta que el local ha estallado en una carcajada eufórica sin sentido. Me llevo mi cerveza a los labios y la bebo de tres tragos grandes. Alzo mi jarra y vocifero.

.-¡Este mundo nos pertenece a nosot-

Me veo interrumpido por algo que ha caído al suelo con fuerza. Guío mi rostro hacia el origen del sonido y observo a un vagabundo, encapuchado y tapado en su totalidad, recogiendo las piezas del jarrón que ha tirado torpemente. Era uno de los que me escuchaban hace unos instantes.

.-¡Oye, mugroso ceniciento!-Se burla Perro, mirando a su dirección.-¿Has olvidado tu escoba?-Ríe. La tripulación también.- Límpiame también la roña de los pies, ya que estás.

El local entero estalla en risas, yo incluido. El encapuchado deja los trozos de cerámica en el suelo y huye escaleras arriba.

.-¡Oye, no te vayas!-Grita Perro colocándose al pie de la escalera.-¡En nuestro barco necesitamos una niñera! ¡Anda ven aquí, mariquita!

.-Perro.-Llamo a mi camarada.-Deja en paz a ese vagabundo.-Le pido.-Es posible que sea un leproso.

.-A la orden, su capitán.- Ríe Perro retornando a la mesa. Yo también vuelvo a mi silla y me siento en ella, dispuesto a divertirme como mero espectador del escándalo que se ha creado en el recinto.

Una nueva bebida para a mi mesa, frente a mi. Asciendo la mirada y veo a un hombre canoso y con abundante bigote. El dueño del local.

.-No he pedido otra, jefe.-Le digo.

.-Usted no. Pero ésta persona si.-Me notifica conforme me entrega un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Al desenvolverlo, descubro un número.

_**Nº17**_

.-¿Qué es esto?-Le pregunto confundido.

.-Una de nuestras habitación.-Me informa en un susurro.- Una señorita me ha pedido que le cite a usted para reunirse con ella. Al parecer, a captado su interés, capitán.-Me guiña un ojo, cómplice.

Inclino el mentón.

.-¿Era linda?-Pregunto. Mejor prevenir que curar.

.-Mucho. No sabría recordar la última vez que pasó una mujer con tanta belleza por aquí.- Garantiza afirmando la cabeza.

Con eso me basta.

Sonrío satisfecho y me levanto del asiento discreto para no llamar la atención de mis hombres. Giro en dirección a las escaleras pero me topo con una figura que me mira con ojo crítico.

.-Ya te aburriste de mi, capitán.-Me dice Rebeca, visiblemente ofendida.

Le regalo una sonrisa forzosa mientras la atraigo hacia mi.

.-Vamos, Rebeca.-Trato de apaciguarla.-Siempre serás mi favorita, siempre. Y lo sabes.-Le prometo propinándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Ella me niega con la cabeza pero parece conforme con lo que le he dicho, por lo tanto, me encamino escaleras arriba, rumbo hacia mi nueva conquista. Llego a un pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas y voy caminando por él, contando los números.

Tres, cuatro, siete, nueve, once... Llego al diecisiete y me detengo. Saco el papel para confirmar que es la numeración correcta. Al ver que si, devuelvo ese trozo de folio al interior de mi bolsillo. Echo un último vistazo a mi alrededor y, una vez seguro de que estoy solo, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro.

Me interno dentro de la sala y cierro la puerta con delicadeza. Una vez dentro, busco por la estancia con la mirada y una sonrisa traviesa.

Es una habitación espaciosa, con algunos muebles, dos estanterías de libros y un solo escritorio al fondo a la derecha. La oscuridad que habita crea un ambiente de misterio que me atrae a su interior. No hay velas encendidas, la luz lunar que ilumina mi campo de visión procede del enorme ventanal que se sitúa en la pared frontal a mi.

Allí, de espaldas a mi y asomado delante de los cristales, descubro a mi paciente convidante. Examino esa silueta delgada oculta bajo una capucha y la ubico en mi memoria.

Es el vagabundo de antes.

Frunzo el ceño mientras lo miro con incomprensión. ¿Acaso me he equivocado de habitación?

No lo creo...

Ese mismo sujeto se percata de mi presencia y empieza a caminar a mi dirección muy lentamente, haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el suelo de madera. Esto me inquieta ligeramente. Enseguida pienso, ¿tacones?

.-Realmente estoy sorprendida de lo que he visto esta noche.-Habla el encapuchado, emitiendo la voz delicada de una mujer. Mi mundo entero se detiene con el sonido de su voz.

Una voz que he escuchado muchas veces, en mis sueños más oscuros. Una voz que me suena a muerte. La voz que se reproduce constante en mis oídos desde hace tres largos años, motivada por una reminiscencia. Esa misma voz que jamás he olvidado y que he reconocido al instante.

"No es posible", me digo.

.-Lo veo algo cambiado desde nuestro último encuentro.-Opina esa ser, desprendiéndose de su capucha oscura y mostrándome abiertamente su identidad. Confirmo mis sospechas al verla.

.-Tiempo sin verlo, Hans.-Me dice en tono altivo y calmado.

Pero yo no oigo ni siento nada. Tan solo veo.

Y lo que veo no es una ilusión. Esos ojos zafiro corresponden a los mismos que me miraban aquel día, fríos como un témpano, en mi juicio. Ahora me enfocan tranquilos y relajados, incluso despreocupados. Demasiado despreocupados para mi gusto.

Porta un vestido verde oscuro bajo la capa. Su pelo albino está recogido en un moño. Se ha presentado frente a mi igual que en mi juicio e igual que aquella primera vez que la vi, en su coronación. La misma mujer.

Una torrente de algo negativo y demoníaco se hace con mi cuerpo y mente. Es una sensación que me inunda y me posee.

.-Supongo que más que nada se preguntará qué hago aquí y por qué he solicitado su presencia.-Me dice conforme se extrae el broche de su capa oscura. Deposita la prenda en la silla a su lado y me vuelve los ojos para dirigirse a mi.- Dejaré claro que no he venido a-

No la dejo terminar.

He brincado hacia ella y la he atrapado de un zarpazo por el cuello. Comienzo a arrastrarla y la empujo hasta que su espalda impacta fuertemente contra la superficie de la pared más próxima. Uno de los cuadros a nuestro lado se descuelga y cae, su vidrio se rompe en pedazos que quedan esparcidos por el suelo que pisamos. A través de ellos, se refleja la escena con la que he estado soñando durante estos tres años.

Yo. Con la reina de Arendelle entre mis garras.

Trazo una sonrisa en mis labios. Esto está siendo fácil. ¡Esto está siendo tan insultadamente fácil que ni puedo procesarlo en mi mente!

Sonrío eufórico y ejerzo toda la presión que puedo sobre su garganta mientras la miro a los ojos y disfruto de este imprevisto pero delicioso momento.-¡Mujer idiota!- Le grito mientras río en su cara.

Pero es que no puede ser de otra manera. ¡Me parece tan irreal! No he tenido ni que planear su muerte.

¡Por los Dioses! ¡Es esta misma inútil quien se ha presentado frente a mi y me ha ofrecido su vida en bandeja de plata!

Me clava las uñas en el brazo y la veo luchar por aire, inútilmente. Empieza a ser presa de la angustia y yo, en respuesta, oprimo su pescuezo con más intensidad. Le muestro una sonrisa sádica, quiero que mi rostro sea lo último que vea antes de perder la consciencia.

Aprecio se expresión de dolor y la detallo para recordarla, quiero archivarla por siempre en mi memoria. Cómo arruga la nariz, cómo frunce el cejo y sobretodo su boca carmesí. La veo separar los labios y me enseña sus perfectos dientes blancos en un gesto apretado de tortura. Admiro cada detalle, su flequillo claro, las pecas que no había percibido antes. Saboreo su belleza desde el ángulo más sombrío.

.-Adiós, reina Elsa.-Le digo en un susurro melodioso de placidez y sosiego. Una macabra broma que le gasto a la soberana de los hielos en sus últimos momentos. Un especie de "buenas noches" traicionero por mi parte.

Avecino su muerte cerca. Ha dejado de batallar con las manos, ha cerrado los ojos y frunce sus perfiladas cejas, concentrada. Quiero contenerme, pero sencillamente no puedo. Echo una carcajada y me reprocho por ello. Con mi desquiciada risa no puedo darme el capricho de escuchar el último de sus furiosos latidos. Presiento que ella misma ve su inevitable destino y lo acepta con resignación. Esto solo me hace sonreír aún más.

Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se deshace en cuanto me percato de algo.

Maldigo. Debo detenerme. Una capa de hielo sólido se traza por mi brazo a gran velocidad y si no lo retiro ahora, me transformará en una de sus estatuas glaciales.

Blasfemo internamente. No contaba con su maldita habilidad del hielo.

Doy un salto atrás y me alejo varias zancadas de ella. El hielo que tengo alrededor de mi brazo ha detenido su transcurso pero ha llegado a la altura de mi hombro. Hago una mueca de amargura, emite tanto frío que siento mi piel arder en brasas. Trato de recuperar la circulación de mi sangre agitándolo, pero no puedo, está absolutamente congelado e inutilizable.

Dejo de sentir ese dolor punzante en mi extremidad para no sentir nada.

Levanto mi vista y veo toser al diablo que encarna en esa mujer. Ha caído de rodillas al suelo y se aferra el cuello con ambas manos mientras respira grandes bocanadas de aire con dificultad.

La miro con odio. Esta víbora ha conseguido congelarme la sangre que me fluye por el brazo, siempre escudándose de su magia maldita... Bajo las cejas y aprieto el puño que puedo. Decido que voy a devolverle la gentileza.

Aferro el cuchillo que guardo tras la bota con la única mano que dispongo, lo alzo y lo agarro por el filo con los dedos índice y corazón. Seguidamente lo llevo a mi espalda y tomo impulso para arrojarlo a su dirección. He calculado bien su trayectoria, se dirige hacia la reina de manera impecable. Pero en última instancia, ésta logra hacer aparecer un muro de hielo que la protege y detiene en seco mi ataque afilado.

Maldigo por lo bajo.

.-Veo que no ha cambiado en absoluto, Hans...-Me suelta con desprecio y voz rasposa, saliendo de su barrera e incorporándose con ayuda de una mano apoyada en la pared. Con la otra, cubre su cuello adolorido.-Es usted despreciable.-Me dice, negando con la cabeza. Como si no concibiera mi actitud.

.-Usted tampoco ha cambiado nada, reina.-Le señalo aburrido. Levanto como puedo mi brazo de hielo y se lo muestro.- Sigue siendo ese monstruo que congeló su propio reino y buscó culpables a los que poder echar la mierda encima.

Me enarca una ceja en señal de incomprensión.- Espero no estará hablando de usted, ¿no?-Me cuestiona escéptica e incluso ofendida.-¿Acaso osar negar sus delitos?

.-No, reina.-Contradigo desenvainando mi espada.- Oso cuestionar los suyos.-Respondo mientras me coloco en posición y la apunto con el filo. Es una suerte que no congelara mi mano derecha, la que uso para la batalla.

.-No se atreva.- Me advierte con una expresión inflexible.

Tarde. Me dirijo hacia ella rápido y veloz. La reina también mueve ficha y propulsa una ofensiva mágica. Libera a través de sus dedos una luz reluciente que transforma el suelo en hielo, de éste se van alzando figuras punzantes de agua sólida y cristalina que me estorban el camino. Esquivo los fríos obstáculos que va creando a mi paso y los voy cortando con toda la fuerza que me permite mi único brazo utilizable.

Voy golpeando en todas direcciones hasta que llega un punto en que mis extremidades dejan de responderme. Mi cuerpo deja de moverse. Bajo el cuello y veo un revestimiento de hielo que me envuelve en una posición estática. Observo como la reina se dirige a mi, firme.

.-No me ha dejado otra alternativa, Hans.-Se excusa.-Tristemente, éste es el único modo viable para poder iniciar una conversación con usted.

Tengo la espada en alto y la reina frente a mi. Podría partir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo en dos perfectamente, pero no puedo efectuar ningún movimiento contra ella. Lo único que conservo sin congelar es mi cuello y cabeza. Mi impotencia me conduce directo a la ira.

.-¡Deshaga esta _brujería_ suya ahora!-Exijo en un ladrido iracundo.

.-No puedo.-Resuelve simple.- Si lo hago seguirá actuando como hace un par de segundos, es decir, como un autentico idiota.

Ante ese comentario, estrecho los ojos.

.-¿Se sorprende, reina? .-Pregunto molesto.- ¿Acaso pretendía un mejor recibimiento por mi parte? Monstruos como usted jamás encajarán en la sociedad. Yo, especialmente, la quiero fría, tiesa y muerta, a cinco metros bajo tierra.

Me mira con desaprobación. Hace crecer el hielo que me aprisiona y lo conduce más allá de mi garganta.

.-Cuidado, Hans.- Aconseja con un gesto sombrío en su rostro.-No le conviene enfadarme. Lo sabe.-Insinúa definitiva y terminante.

Aprieto mis dientes con furia mientras la observo mirarme fijamente. Al igual que el día que fui sentenciado, hoy vuelve aquí para dirigirse a mi con esa asquerosa superioridad. Y yo, otra vez, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Me siento impotente, incapaz de progresar. Estoy a su merced. Ese solo pensamiento me desquicia profundamente.

.-Bruja.- Escupo despacio, marcando cada silaba. Colmo mi tono con todo el veneno que puedo mientras le proyecto una mirada inyectada en odio absoluto.

.-Asesino.-Me insulta ella, fulminándome con una mirada semejante a la que le lanzo yo.

Permanecemos en silencio un buen rato. No hablamos, tan solo nos lanzamos una mirada recíproca que acumula desprecio y desdén por ambos lados. Sus ojos son color del frío hielo azul, un espejo que refleja a la perfección cómo es realmente.

Finalmente, ella es la primera en ceder y relaja los hombros. Suspira silenciosamente y vuelve a frotarse el cuello. Desde aquí, pese a estar limitado para moverme, puedo observar una marca roja que se deja ver entre los pliegues del cuello de su vestido. Sonrío mirándola.

.-¿Os duele, reina?-Le pregunto con burla. Al hablar, siento que mi lengua se traba por el frío al que soy sometido.- Deberíais aplicaros algo de hielo.-Aconsejo sarcástico.

Desvía esa mano de su hematoma y me sostiene la mirada con seriedad. Carraspea antes de hablar.

.-Detenga todo esto, Hans. He venido porque necesito intercambiar unas palabras con usted.-Dice más calmada.-Y es vital que me escuche, estoy plenamente segura que le interesa lo que tengo que decir.-Me informa severa.

Río. Esto me parece un chiste vulgar donde no veo el punto de dar con lo divertido.

.-Y dígame, _reina Elsa_.-La nombro con prepotencia.- ¿Por qué tendría que interesarme cualquier información de su procedencia?-Cuestiono casi desafiante. Ella aprieta la mirada y levanta el mentón.

.-Por una cuestión que, muy desgraciadamente, nos vincula y me obliga a tratar directamente con usted.- Me replica seca.- Que le quede claro que tampoco albergo deseos de volverlo a ver, Hans. Tenga eso por seguro.

Guardo silencio.

Junto mis cejas y medito. Ella ha dicho "algo que nos vincula".

¿El qué? ¿Nuestro mutuo odio resentido?

.-Tan solo le pido, por favor, que considere este momento de paz eventual entre nosotros y muestre un comportamiento cívico.-Pide abrazando los dedos de su mano izquierda con su otra palma.-Solo por hoy.-Especifica en un arrebato por persuadirme.-Luego podrá volver a ser el loco con sed de venganza y yo la reina que lo sentenció a juicio. Pero tan solo por esta noche, por favor... Hagamos una tregua.

Tuerzo una ceja con aire dubitativo. Realmente siento curiosidad por saber qué ha sido tan importante como para arrastrarla de sus amados montes hasta las rechazadas y difamadas costas del Midgar. Obligarla a abandonar Arendelle, su propio reino, y arrinconarla al extremo de tener que suplicarme para hablar conmigo. Concluyo que el asunto debe ser realmente importante o grave.

Pienso unos segundos y razono, soy consciente de que, en estos instantes, librar una batalla con ella a lo loco sería un error. Tengo todas las de perder... Este no es el momento propicio para hacerme con su vida, no aún. Además, ella asegura que la información que posee también es de mi interés... La singularidad de esta circunstancia me escama a niveles insospechados.

La curiosidad merma la furia inicial.

.-Bien.-Accedo. Trato de encogerme de hombros pero al instante caigo en que no puedo. Suspiro.- Descongéleme primero.-Propongo sereno.

La reina me mira con evidente desconfianza.

.-No le haré nada.-Le prometo cansado.- Puede quitarme la espada si lo cree necesario.

Sin hacer caso a mi propuesta, hace un rápido movimiento de manos y deshace el hielo que me sujetaba en esa incómoda posición. Enseguida caigo al suelo de boca. Al tratar de levantarme, siento mis articulaciones vagas y adormecidas. Me incorporo como puedo y recojo la espada del suelo. Elsa me sigue los pasos con sus pupilas, atenta a todos mis movimientos. No se fía de mi y le doy crédito por ello.

Levanto mi espada en horizontal, mostrándosela. La veo alzarme una ceja. Me dirijo lentamente hacia la mesa, andando en diagonal y encarándola todo el tiempo. Deposito mi arma sobre el escritorio y la dejó allí. Seguidamente levanto mis palmas mientras me alejo de la espada.

.-Cuando guste, majestad.- Le indico, sentándome en la silla más cercana. Necesito descanso para que mis miembros recuperen su vitalidad.

Ella se aleja cuatro pasos y recarga su peso en la pared. Está tratando de poner la máxima distancia posible entre nosotros dos.

.-Supongo sabrá que su indecorosa fama ha llegado a todos los reinos. Se ha ganado usted muchos enemigos. -Inicia muy seria y con tono de gravedad.-Lejos de convertirse en un hombre honrado, ha acabado transformándose en lo peor que pisa este mundo.

La miro desganado.

.-¿La he decepcionado, reina?-Le pregunto desinteresado.-Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido convertirme en un honrado leñador. O un honesto pescador. Quizás en uno de sus repartidores de hielo.-Le señalo ocurrente. Empiezo a reír a carcajadas.- Por favor, reina Elsa.-Le digo para que se detenga. Intercambio mi faz por una oscura.- ¿No le gusta lo que ve? Pues sepa que es lo que usted y su maldita hermana han creado. Soy el fruto de la insensatez de sus actos.

La mujer frente a mi se cruza de brazos.

.-No se engañe, Hans.-Contradice.- Son sus actos los que lo han traído hasta aquí. Ambicionaba todo y al final se quedó sin nada. Tiene lo que se merece.-Me asegura adusta.

.-¿Lo que me merezco?-Río echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Según su justicia, si. Tengo lo que me merezco. Pero enfocándolo desde mi justicia, todo lo que hago está justificado.-Aseguro incorporándome en la silla con lentitud. Cuelgo mis brazos sobre mis rodillas.- Usted defienda su justicia, que yo defenderé la mía. Es evidente que nuestros ángulos de visión son muy distintos, así que le sugiero que detenga esta ridícula charla acerca de lo que es correcto y lo que no, vaya directa al grano y explíqueme qué coño quiere.-Determino tajante.

No muestra que le afecte el desagradable vocabulario con el cual me he dirigido a ella. Sigue con el porte sereno e inmutable. La veo entrelazar las manos y distingo que está preparándose para revelarme la verdad de sus propósitos.

.-Esta bien.-Acepta.

Más capacitado para moverme, me levanto del asiento, me dirijo a uno de los estantes y saco una botella de cristal con licor de manzana en su interior. Cojo dos copas y las sirvo proporcionalmente.

.-La escucho.-Le indico. Le estoy cediendo la palabra para que se explique correctamente.

Nuestra...-La veo dudar.- Áspera relación terminó en malos términos la última vez.-Se le ocurre decirme.- Hace tres años se libró una batalla entre nosotros.-Me recuerda. La miro aburrido mientras cierro la botella de cristal.-Nunca hemos tenido posibilidad de enmendar nuestros antiguos errores y como reina de Are-

.-Al grano, _reina de Arendelle_.-La interrumpo antes de que suelte, lo que me avecino que iba a ser, otro largo discurso diplomático.-Qué es lo que quiere.

Desciende sus hombros rendida y suspira fogosamente. Se aclara la garganta y eleva el mentón.

.-Necesito su barco y su tripulación.-Me dice rotunda.-Quiero que usted me lleve a un lugar.

Parpadeo incrédulo y ensancho los ojos. Esta petición me ha descolocado.

.-No habla en serio.-Le digo con desdén mientras arrugo la nariz. No me cabe en la cabeza lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Está demente?

.-Hablo muy en serio.-Sostiene testaruda.

Dejo las dos copas sobre la estantería y me apoyo con ambas manos en la misma. Niego con la cabeza antes de dirigirla a esa misma albina que presiento que me está tomando el pelo. Esto supera mis expectativas.

.-Se burla de mi.-Declaro. No es una pregunta.

.-Las historias que se cuentan sobre usted han recorrido parte del mundo, Hans.-Expone ella haciendo caso omiso de mi última interpretación.-Narran muchos relatos de sus travesías en alta mar. Incluso alegan de usted que ha sido capaz de cruzar la frontera, entre el estrecho de las tierras nórdicas.-Narra conforme aprieta un pliegue de su vestido con dos dedos.

.-Se donde se encuentra la frontera, reina.-Le anuncio hastiado a la vez que tomo las bebidas y me dirijo hacia ella.-Y sí. He navegado entre sus mares.-Afirmo alargando el brazo, ofreciéndole una de las dos copas que he preparado.- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con ello?

Coge la copa pero no la lleva a sus labios. La deja sobre la mesa sin siquiera pararle atención. Desciendo los parpados y la miro con reproche mientras yo si me bebo el contenido de la mía.

.-He contactado con varios tripulantes, capitanes, almirantes, marineros...- Numera nerviosa.-Nadie dice atreverse a internarse en esas aguas.

.-Y bien que hacen.- Señalo sentándome nuevamente en la silla y dejando mi copa en el suelo.

Se mantiene callada unos segundos y yo me cruzo de brazos.

.-Usted es el único que conozco que haya entrado y salido de una sola pieza.-Confiesa finalmente.

.-Vaya.-Comento con interpretada sorpresa.-¿Acaso vino aquí para halagarme, su majestad?-Pregunto con tono impersonal.

.-No.-Me niega con una mirada decidida.- Vine aquí para pedirle personalmente. Debo cruzar la frontera y quiero contratarlo a usted y su tripulación para que me lleven allí.

La observo largos segundos en silencio, atónito. Ella me mantiene la vista, desafiante. Entiendo que no está bromeando.

.-Y... Por supuesto, confía que yo voy a acceder a llevarla.- Me burlo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

.-Así es.-Me responde sencilla y con la misma postura.

Río. Esta tipa definitivamente es idiota. Me incorporo del asiento, tomo la copa y la bebo de un trago. Me limpio los costados de mis labios con la manga y me dirijo a mi espada. La reina se mantiene alerta pero yo me limito a enfundarla en el estuche de mi cintura.

.-Suerte con ello, su _majestad_.-Digo conforme me inclino y me giro hacia la puerta. Fin del tratado.

.-Hans, espere.¡Hans!-Me llama, pero yo la ignoro absolutamente.

Tomo el pomo, lo giro y cuando me dispongo a empujar la puerta me encuentro con que no puedo. Parece haberse encallado. Tuerzo un labio y trato de efectuar el mismo movimiento sin resultados complacientes. No tardo en entender por qué.

La puerta entera está bloqueada por una capa de hielo gruesa que me impide la salida. Guío mi rostro lentamente hacia la responsable de mi improvisado "arresto".

.-Es muy grosero por su parte marchar sin dejar acabar lo que tiene que decir una reina.-Indica cruzada de brazos. Me canso de su jueguecito y la enfrento.

.-A ver, rubia.-Empiezo. Ella frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos ante la denominación que le acabo de poner.-Usted me ha pedido un favor y mi respuesta es no. No hay pacto, ni trato, ni nada, ¿entiende? Y de gracias que estoy dispuesto a irme por las buenas.

.-No me ha dejado acabar.- Insiste con cabezonería, apretando sus puños blancos a ambos lados de su estrecha cintura.-Si accede a llevarme, prometo recompensarle enormemente.-Asegura con una mirada intensa es sus ojos zafiro.

.-Y qué podría darme usted, reina.-Le cuestiono mirándola de arriba a bajo, muy significativamente. Ella capta el mensaje y retrocede dos pasos. No limito mi sinverguencería con ella.-Tranquila, majestad.-La calmo.- No estoy interesado.-Le aseguro encogiéndome de hombros antes de volver a recoger mi copa.- Es usted rubia. Y bruja, además.

Enarca una ceja pero decide hacer caso omiso a mi último y despectivo comentario.

.-Puedo devolverle su antigua fama.-Me plantea seria.-Puedo enriquecerlo tanto que no tendrá motivos para saquear más barcos.

.-¿Y?-Pregunto parcamente mientras me sirvo más licor de manzana. -¿Acaso cree que he estado robando por dinero? Oh, reina Elsa. Me siento insultado.- Río aburrido.-Venganza, plena y llana. Eso es lo que me ha motivado hasta ahora, no busco otra cosa que eso. No va a sobornarme con otra cosa.-Revelo propinando un gran sorbo a mi copa. Después de tragar, prosigo.-Y siéndole sincero, no se de dónde ha reunido el coraje para presentarse frente a mi sin más. Es obvio que usted y su maldita hermana figuran en mi_ lista negra_. Eso más, ¿Contratar una tripulación "pirata" en la que encima "yo" estoy involucrado? Me parece la decisión más estúpida que haya podido tomar nunca una reina, sinceramente. -Enfatizo mientras la critico duramente.-Además, ¿para qué quiere ir a ese lugar? ¿Qué narices se le ha perdido allí?-Cuestiono.

.-Mis asuntos son cosa mía.-Esquiva contundente.

.-Oh.- Atino a murmurar.- Que bien.-La felicito. Empino esa nueva copa y vuelvo con mi propósito de salir de ese cuarto por la puerta. Este inesperado cautiverio está colmando la poca paciencia que me resta y se me está haciendo muy difícil tratar de retirarme sin cobrar mi venganza contra esta rubia inepta.

.-Parece ser que no lo entiende bien, Hans.-Me interrumpe con ese porte de superioridad que tanto disfruta empleando conmigo.-¿Acaso cree que vendría aquí sin tener la seguridad de que usted consideraría mi propuesta?-Me dice con convicción. Demasiada convicción.

Me detengo.

.-¿A qué se refiere?

.-Antes le he dicho que había una cuestión que nos vinculaba, y no mentía. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.- Me anuncia encogiéndose de hombros.- Le informo, Hans, que esta noche no soy yo la única que precisa de ayuda.

Enarco una ceja porque no la comprendo. No se a dónde pretende llegar con ese juego de palabras.

.-Hable de una vez.-Me impaciento.

Me mira serena durante un par de segundos. La veo tomar aire.

.-Esta noche, cuando usted y sus tripulantes salgan de este...-Duda mientras pasea los ojos por el recinto. - Lugar.-Define pobremente.- Serán emboscados y apresados por cuatro navíos militares de las Islas Sureñas.-Me anuncia.

Se crea entre nosotros un silencio sepulcral.

Ni hablar. No me trago eso.

.-No os creo.-Declaro.

.-Dicen de usted que tras conseguir un botín, siempre sale a celebrarlo con sus hombres, ¿estoy en lo cierto?.-Pregunta colocando sus brazos en jarras. Yo me limito a asentir con lentitud.-¿Siempre en este local?-Me pregunta ahora. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso de tanta pregunta estúpida y sin sentido.

.-Si, bueno, puntualmente. ¿Y qué con eso?-Digo.

.-Ese ha sido su error.-Me dice austera.- Crear una "costumbre". Este local que tanto gusta de frecuentar se ha convertido en el punto de encuentro. Las Islas del Sur recibieron un soplo de que usted y sus hombres visitaban este lugar.

Pestañeo tres veces.-¿Qué?-Pregunto desorientado.

.-No se de qué se extraña. En este lugar cualquiera es capaz de hablar por un saco de monedas.-Considera alzando sus pequeños hombros.-No debió fiarse de nadie, Hans.

.-Conjeturas...-Interpreto negando con la cabeza.-Simples conjeturas. No hay barcos sureños que nos rodeen esta noche. No hay modo que las Islas pudieran saber que hoy aparecería por aquí.

.-Se equivoca. Si había un modo.-Sostiene firme.-Y lo han efectuado. Verá, para reunirlo en el punto de encuentro, primero debían proporcionarle el impulsor que lo trajera hasta aquí. En otras palabras, esta noche usted debía conseguir un "enorme" botín.-Soluciona espontánea.-Pero por otro lado, también debían mantener su mente ocupada. Debían distraerlo de algún modo para que no se percatara de ninguna manera del plan que intentaban llevar a cabo. Después de todo, si el cabecilla no lo ve, el resto tampoco.

Yo trago saliva, de repente siento mi boca reseca.

.-¿De qué está hablando?-Le pregunto nervioso. Noto como una gota de sudor me recorre la espalda. Elsa se acerca a mi con un andar natural y elegante.

.-El truquito de la "prometida" de vuestro hermano.-Expresa deteniendo sus pasos a tres metros de mi.- Funcionó demasiado bien, ¿no es así?-Me cuestiona. Estrecho los ojos.

¿Cómo está ella enterada de eso?

.-"Esa" era la mejor manera para mantener vuestra mente ocupada... -Relaciona la albina estirando una de las mangas de su vestido oscuro.- Vuestro hermano se casa y prosigue su vida en paz. Una vida en la que usted, señor, no forma parte. Vuestra reacción frente a tal situación sería obvia. Iría a lo loco, consumido por la venganza y creyendo que estaba atacando a las Islas cuando, en realidad, eran las propias Islas las que le estaban atacado a usted.

.-Se equivoca.- La interrumpo.- Nosotros hemos derrocado esta noche su barco, no a la inversa.

.-¿Eso cree?-Me pregunta recelosa.-La verdad es muy distinta, capitán. Para empezar, su hermano no se casa.-Corrige.- Ha sido todo una mentira, una farsa. Y en cuanto al navío que dice haber derrocado esta noche... Escogieron a varios campesinos de la región y los hicieron pasar por soldados.- Narra desviando la vista al suelo y abrazándose a si misma.-Les prometieron tierras y riquezas si subían a bordo del navío que serviría de "tanque" para llamar la atención del pirata más difamado de los reinos. ¿Su misión? Conocer directamente vuestra tripulación. Cuántos hombres sois, qué estrategia de combate tenéis, qué armamento poseéis, a dónde os dirigís...-Va enumerando y yo, conforme escucho, voy entendiendo. Y precisamente porque entiendo demasiado bien, empiezo a respirar agitadamente.

De repente recuerdo a mi primer atacante... El joven novato que sudaba y temblaba de miedo. Maldigo. Ahora entiendo por qué los soldados eran tan inexpertos con sus armas.

.-Varios de ellos sabían que no regresarían con vida.-Prosigue en un hilo de voz.- Pero aún así vistieron uniformes y se hicieron pasar por los militares sureños que os darían frente en la batalla. Un grupo de valientes mientras que, los verdaderamente preparados para el combate, rodeaban esta isla a la lejanía. Se preparaban para que cuando usted internara en ella, pudieran arrinconarlo completamente.

Siento que me desaparece la sangre del rostro. Esta revelación me ha dejado atónito y sin habla. Paso saliva, tenso la mandíbula y estrecho los ojos.

.-Quiere decir... ¿Que el barco que hemos tomado ha sido solo una comedia para atraernos hasta el Midgar?-Pregunto.

.-Es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Ese navío de las Islas no era otra cosa que un cebo.

.-Un cebo...-Murmuro llevándome la mano a la altura de los ojos. Empiezo a masajearme el puente de la nariz.

Un cebo. Me estremezco. Ha sido una maldita trampa.

"Maldito seas, padre..."

.-Exacto.-Confirma la albina haciéndome frente.- Un cebo que usted a picado. Socorrieron con otro navío a la supuesta "mujer" de su hermano a la deriva. Ella les notificó toda la información reunida acerca de su tripulación y la gratificaron sus servicios. Así es, era una _actriz_.-Revela conforme se cruza de brazos, visiblemente decepcionada de que yo cayera de cuatro patas en semejante artimaña. -Por algún motivo, sabían que no dañaría a la mujer. Por lo tanto, ella se convirtió en el contacto directo entre usted y sus enemigos.-Notifica.- A estas alturas, el barco con la información ya habrá reportado a los otros. Supongo que esperarán a que sus hombres se emborrachen y pierdan cualidades como agilidad y destreza. Para entonces, seréis un blanco demasiado fácil.

Trago duro. Esto es malo. Esto es muy, pero que muy malo.

.-Lo han estado siguiendo hasta aquí. Y no únicamente las Islas del Sur. Según tengo entendido, hay más reinos involucrados. Tan solo véame, Arendelle también recibió instrucciones de la operación para participar en esta captura.-Explica Elsa señalándose y aclarando el motivo por el cual está tan bien informada de este complot.

Me paso una mano por el cabello rojo frustrado y empiezo a andar por la sala en círculos con nerviosismo. Esto no me lo veía venir, me han cogido desprevenido... Una acorralada semejante... ¡Maldición! Cómo coño no me he dado cuenta...

.-¡Malditos cobardes!-Golpeo la mesa de una patada y fracturo su madera. Elsa se mantiene en silencio mientras me observa, con aire indiferente. Me giro hacia ella y la encaro.-¿Es usted conocedora de la totalidad de ese maldito plan?

.-Conozco la maniobra de ataque. Si.-Me responde con sencillez.

Trato de relajarme. Es probable que aún exista posibilidad...

.-¿Dónde han distribuido sus navíos?-Le pregunto enseguida. Ella se dirige a la silla donde yace su capa oscura y extrae del bolsillo un pergamino doblado.

.-Venga.-Me ordena conforme despliega y acomoda ese trozo de manuscrito sobre la mesa. Obedezco y me instalo a su lado, entonces compruebo que se trata de un mapa del puerto de la Isla.-Los cuatro navíos que le he mencionado están aquí.-Señala cuatro puntos que acordonan el puerto. Mi barco se encuentra justo en el medio, rodeado y a la vista de los cuatro barcos. Maldigo en voz baja...- Cada barco ha enviado a puerto dos botes con una quincena de hombres, es decir, ahora mismo en la ciudad se encuentran un total d-

.-120 hombres...-Calculo adelantándome a la reina. Ella me asiente en respuesta.

.-Están distribuidos de manera proporcional por todo el puerto, vigilan todas las calles y rincones de la ciudad, pero sobretodo, rodean este establecimiento.-Apunta el local dentro del mapa con su índice, el local en el que nos encontramos ahora.-Esquivarlos supondrá un nivel estratégico de alta dificultad.-Cataloga volviéndome la mirada.- Mis conocimientos no llegan a más. Arendelle rechazó participar en esta intervención y no se nos proporcionó más información. Pero como le he dicho antes, tengo entendido que es muy probable que a estos cuatro barcos se les sumen otros más de reinos aparte que sí sean partícipes.

.-Ya veo...- Digo en voz baja. Me cubro la boca con la mano y trato de no exteriorizar mi desasosiego.-Ya veo...-Repito dándole la espalda a la soberana. Ahora mismo, ella se posiciona en el último de mis intereses.

Trato de despejar mi cabeza y pienso fríamente:

Una tripulación de 16 personas contra 120 soldados preparados para la batalla, más cuatro barcos y más un suplemento de potencial humano de otros reinos añadidos. Mi cabeza no logra formular ideas de cómo enfrentarnos a esto.

_Maldita sea._

Podría transportarnos hasta el navío sin ser vistos... Eso sí me sería posible. Pero una vez allí, seríamos fácilmente acorralados y detenidos por los demás barcos que nos rodean...

No.

No lo veo viable de ningún modo.

.-Hemos perdido el barco...-Murmuro en un hilo de voz.

Esta situación nos condena a perder la nave... Y sin nave, nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir en esta isla descienden en picado.

.-Hay un modo.-Manifiesta la mujer a mi espalda.-Hay un modo de salir de esta isla y esquivar todos los barcos.-Precisa con más seguridad.

Me giro lentamente hacia ella. Odio admitirlo, pero con esa sola afirmación me ha iluminado con un fino rayo de esperanza.

.-¿Qué modo?-Interrogo exasperado. La reina me muestra una expresión distinta a esa indiferencia que ha expuesto durante toda nuestra conversación. Veo un destello especial en sus ojos mientras me curva una ceja y me muestra con totalidad una sonrisa satisfecha. Al parecer, estaba ansiosa por llegar a este punto de la conversación.

.-Me subestima demasiado, Hans.-Asegura ladeando la cabeza.- Acaso ha olvidado la magnitud de mi... ¿Cómo la ha descrito antes?-Se pregunta elevando el mentón.- ¡Ah, si! "Brujería".

Me siento congelar y no lo ha provocado su magia. Estoy inmóvil frente a esa posibilidad que no había ni sopesado... Su don del hielo.

.-¿Está dispuesta a hacer uso de su poder para salvarme, reina?-Pregunto algo desconfiado.

.-Es exactamente lo que me disponía a hacer. Por supuesto.-Asiente.

Y esa afirmación suena demasiado bien para mis oídos.

Un destello brillante relampaguea en mis ojos verdes y trato de reprimir esa sonrisa desagradable que suelo exhibir cuando las cosas van a mi favor. Búfalo dice que no tiente a mi suerte, pero lo que no logra entender es que siempre cae frente a mi esa misma pluma.

Ahora mismo esta mujer se ha convertido en el milagro que necesitamos.

.-Claro que, como todo, mi participación tiene un precio. -Añade con aire retador.- ¿Quiere que le ayude, capitán? Pues bien. Estas son mis condiciones: Yo prometo sacarlo de aquí de una pieza, y usted se compromete a llevarme más allá de la frontera.

Me ofrece su mano extendida, me está proponiendo que selle el pacto con ella cuando en realidad sabe que no tengo otra opción. Esta mujer ha sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas.

Yo analizo esa mano que me tiende. Dedos finos, largos y blancos. Uñas perfectas. Una mano que, tras esa pureza que transmite, alberga un misterioso poder desmedido.

.-Piénselo bien, Hans. Se que esto le gusta tan poco como a mi, pero somos la pieza faltante del otro.-Garantiza con la mano en alto, sin doblegar su apariencia.- ¿Y bien?-Me cuestiona.-¿Acepta mi negociación?

Asciendo mis ojos hasta clavarlos sobre los suyos. Voy alargando mi mano propia. Una mano grande, callosa. Con dedos fuertes y marcados. Una mano desgastada que ha sido manchada con sangre innumerables veces. Una mano que ha arrebatado vidas y apenas minutos atrás aferraba a esta reina por el cuello. Una mano que, ahora mismo, se entrelaza con la mano de mi némesis.

Con un roce delicado, alargo mis dedos y acaricio su fría palma hasta unirla completamente con la mía. Y es curioso.

Su piel es suave, delicada, como la pluma...

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

**¡WOLAS!**

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con este capítulo tan agitado x'D ¿Les gustó ese encuentro? Ahahaha! Al igual pensaron que se darían dos besos y tomarían unas tostadas mientras charlaban con un té en la mano x'DDDD Pues no, ya lo ven. Soy demasiado cruel y de qué no me cargo a Elsa.**

**Bueno, yo no. Hans... **

**Me alegra enormemente ver que algunos de ustedes ya se avecinaban este tipo de encuentro =D ¡Pero no me malinterpreten! No es que me vaya el sado... Considero que ésta sería la reacción más lógica por un encuentro de estos dos, y gracias que Elsa contaba con su don del Hielo para encarar a Hans. De haber sido Anna, les aseguro que no pasaba de esta noche. Así es, Hans no habría dudado un segundo en arrebatarle la vida, más aún después de todo el odio que he hecho que acumule en su interior (Hans, ¡estás podrido!)**

**Amo a ese personaje y quiero representarlo lo más humanamente posible, teniendo en cuenta su situación y por lo que ha pasado. Por supuesto, verán la evolución del mismo conforme los capítulos avancen.**

**En fin, este era el punto primordial de la trama, el acuerdo de Elsa y Hans. Es aquí que empieza la historia. Elsa, por algún motivo, necesita llegar más allá de la misteriosa "frontera", y Hans, pese a tener máximos deseos de cobrar su venganza contra esta reina, se ve obligado a aceptar ese trato para que ella le de su ayuda y puedan salir del Midgar. ¿Creen que Elsa se la jugó bien? x'DD ¿Se esperaban que fuera una trampa lo del barco del capítulo interior? Os la colé bastante bien, ehhh...**

**¡Atención! El próximo capítulo tendrá un enfoque distinto. Esta vez se narrará desde el punto de vista de Elsa. ¿Cómo saldrán del Midgar? Ella nos contará x'dddd **

**Especial agradecimientos a aquellos que me dejaron reviews, ¡que enorme cantidad! ¡Muchísimas gracias, en serio! Espero que me sigan dejando su preciosos comentarios, me animan a proseguir esta historia :')**

**Dedico este capítulo a los/las maravillos/as: **

**Lalocane: **¡Muy bien! Supiste que ese encuentro entre estos dos sería peliagudo :D Yo también adoro los piratas. Me encantan los chicos malos y he querido que Hans dejara a un lado su máscara para convertirse en lo que es realmente ¡Thnks por comentar y seguirme! :3

**Diermisen: **¡AHAHAHA! Muchas gracias :d Me alegra que realmente se transmita esa humanidad del personaje. ¡¿Te gustó mi deviantart?! ¡Vaya, gracias! (/) Planeo convertirme en dibujante y guionista de cómic (a ver si logro mi objetivo, ahaha) Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este nuevo cap cumpla con tus expectativas :D

**F: **¡Gracias! :D

**Frozen Fan: **Review time, bitches x'DDDDDDDD Morí con eso. (Aplausos, eres mi diosa)¡Wow, tu review me animó muchísimo! ¡Muchísimas gracias, en serio! Ahahaha, veo que también te avecinaste un encuentro peliagudo. Estabas totalmente en lo cierto, metí peligro x'ddd Respecto qué hay tras la frontera... Puedo asegurarte que va a ser algo que no esperáis x'DD Amo piratas del caribe, los mitos, todo lo fantástico. Si algo te prometo, es que esas aguas no son tranquilas para nada ;) Nuevamente, muchas gracias por comentar y animarme tanto :D ¡Espero que este nuevo cap te guste!

**Guest1: ¡**Gracias! :D Intentaré actualizar cada semana aprox. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Nippah: **Continúo, continúo :D ¡Mersi!

** .14019: **Ahahaha, ¡hecho! x'DDDDDD ¡Gracias por comentar guapísima!

**Elsasarahi: **¡Ahahaha! Muchas gracias linda :D Voy siguiéndolo ^^ Espero que este te guste, muchos besos y gracias por comentar. Espero te vaya bien todo ;D ¡Besos desde España!

**Nellyhatakk: **Me alegro que te gustara :D Espero que este no te decepcione ;) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y seguirme!

**Amelia:** ¡Me alegro enormemente que te gustara este nuevo Hans! No se me ocurrió mejor manera que ésta para hacer salir todo su oscuro ser x'D conviertiendolo en pirata me daba mucho juego para la trama. Estoy contenta de que guste el personaje desde esta perspectiva ^^ Espero que te guste este nuevo. ¡Gracias por comentar, linda!

**Deb: **Que contenta me hace que este enfoque de Hans realmente agrade. Muchas gracias :D Pues la verdad de por qué Hans no le hizo nada a la "princesa" es más simple de lo que creemos x'D Ella no figuraba estrictamente en su venganza. Quiero hacer un Hans oscuro y vengativo, pero eso no evoca en que asesine siempre sin motivo aparente. Lo que he querido representar a través de este pequeño detalle, es que Hans realmente no ansía matar, de hecho, dejó la vida de Evanora a manos del mar. Una manera cobarde de evitar darle muerte él mismo y atacar así a las Islas. La misión de Hans es más particular. Su venganza engloba únicamente las Islas del Sur y Arendelle, una princesa de otro reino no figuraba en lo que él llama "su lista negra". Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro que te percataras de ese dato ;) ¡Espero leerte más veces y que saques más conclusiones, te percatas muy bien de los detalles y eso me encanta en un lector!

**Vero:** ¡Ahahahaha! Muchas gracias :D ¿Fue buena elección los nombres de animales? Me alegra muchísimo que así lo pienses. Y si, supuse que sería mucho más fácil para que los lectores los relacionaran con facilidad. ¡Gracias por comentar linda!

**Patzylin-Donno: **¡Wow! Me encantó la relación que hiciste de el cuervo y el cisne :D Tiene gracia por un capítulo que vendrá más adelante. Ya lo verás ;) Muchísimas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este nuevo cap ^^

**Ana ivet: **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :D Espero que te siga gustando esta historia hasta el final ^^ Muchos besos


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un capítulo extremadamente extenso en compensación de la espera a la que les sometí ;)**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 4: Nuevo contrato con el diablo.**

Observo sus ojos verdes mientras estrecho mi mano con la suya. Tener ese tacto directo me inquieta e incomoda enormemente, después de todo, este es el mismo hombre que ha tratado de asesinarme en dos ocasiones. Y no dudo la posibilidad de una tercera.

Trago y siento mi garganta áspera e irritada. Echo una ojeada en la mano que me aprieta... La mano que me oprimía el cuello. Es la mano de un homicida potencial. Me sacude una torrente escalofriante, una sensación que me deja el bello tieso y la piel de gallina.

Puede que ésta sea quizás la peor de las ocurrencias que haya cruzado mi mente jamás, pero es la única que veo factible para conseguir mis objetivos. De nada sirve que me lo cuestione ahora, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

_Acabo de hacer un trato con Hans._

Subo nuevamente mis ojos y alcanzo los suyos. Tiene una mirada vacía, indiferente. Su pelo ha dejado de ser ordenado para tener un aire más revuelto. Aún conserva sus patillas, pero es lo único que mantiene de aquel antiguo príncipe que una vez visitó Arendelle. Ya ni siquiera viste del blanco puro que tanto lo caracterizaba, ahora el negro es su color y esa gabardina oscura su símbolo.

He de suponer que ese es el motivo por el cual lo llaman cuervo... Pues tiene toda la pinta de uno.

.-Entonces... ¿Tenemos un trato?-Rompo el silencio con incomodidad mientras observo sus orbes verdes. Él me sostiene la mirada, con expresión inamovible. Me mira, tan solo me mira.

Yo alzo la barbilla, altanera. Sé que intenta intimidarme pero no va a conseguir acobardarme tan solo con eso. No puedo ni debo desmarcar mi actitud, hacerlo sería un error que podría costarme muy caro. Yo no le tengo miedo, y aunque lo tuviera no se lo demostraría abiertamente. Porque si muestro debilidad frente a esta manada de leones, el único resultado que vaticino concluye conmigo en una situación peligrosa o, en el peor de los casos, mi muerte.

.-Le estoy esperando.-Apresuro desafiante, probablemente rallando hasta lo agresivo.

En contestación, él rompe el enlace de nuestras manos y se dirige a mi capa, la recoge y me la entrega de malas maneras.

.-Prepárese reina.-Recomienda guardándo mi mapa del puerto en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. -Esta noche va a ser intensa.-Me dice andando hacia mi a grandes zancadas.

Estoy colocándome correctamente la capa sobre mis hombros cuando este animal se ha apoderado de mi brazo y ha empezado a arrastrarme fuera del cuarto con la delicadeza propia de un pirata vulgar. _Ninguna._

.-¡H-hey!- Me molesto enseguida mientras cruzamos rápidamente el pasillo de habitaciones. Hace caso omiso de mi queja y continúa dirigiéndome a su antojo. Me obliga a seguirlo a la escalera y bajo los peldaños que conducen al nivel inferior de la taberna con dificultad. Intento no tropezarme con mi vestido que se enreda entre mis piernas por la velocidad que me veo obligada a seguir. También intento ignorar el dolor punzante que me produce el fuerte agarrar de Hans sobre mi brazo.

Observo esa mata de pelo roja despeinada que tira de mi y le miro con reticencia. No me gustan sus maneras, pero creo que he lidiado bastante bien con esto. Al extenderle mi mano para formalizar el pacto que le he propuesto, él me la ha aceptado. Esto me basta lo suficiente como para no quejarme ni reclamar nada, por ahora.

Llegamos abajo y nos topamos directamente con todos aquellos hombres intimidantes de los que me ocultaba antes, bajo mi capa. Pero la situación es muy diferente esta vez, me encuentro atrapada en una extraña e insólita escena brutal de la que no se cómo reaccionar. Y auguro que Hans tampoco.

Hemos irrumpido en la sala principal en medio de lo que sospecho que es "una batalla campal de borrachos". Todos en el local están golpeándose y lanzándose objetos con fines ofensivos. Observo con gran perplejidad como uno de los individuos agarra una silla por sus dos patas, se gira, y la estampa contra la primera espalda que ve. Alzo las cejas porque no encuentro sentido alguno a lo que acabo de presenciar.

¿Acaso tiene lógica?

Sin dejar de sujetarme, Hans me toma con su otra mano por la nuca y me obliga a agacharme. Dos pares de botellas de cristal acaban de volar por encima de nosotros, justo por la trayectoria donde se encontraban nuestras cabezas.

Trago saliva.

.-¡Oye, tú!-Grita uno a nuestra derecha. Observo a un joven rubio bastante descuidado que se dirige a otro, un hombre de oriente.-¡Es inútil!-Le informa.-¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer, pues todos aquí ya saben lo mío...! ¡Con tu madre!

Ensancho los ojos escandalizada. Me disgusto enseguida al escuchar la jerga insolente de ese deslenguado.

.-¿¡Qué dices, maldito perro cabrón?!-Grita el ofendido, tan elocuente como el anterior. Y lo último que veo es como se le lanza encima.

La caída retumbante de algún objeto pesado me arrastra los ojos hacia la izquierda. Allí veo una mesa que acaba de volcarse por una cara. Varias botellas se estampan sobre la misma y se rompen por el impacto. Alguien al otro lado del tablero parece hacer uso de una improvisada barricada. Lo veo salir de su escondite, es un hombre muy delgado, moreno, con pelo sucio y oscuro tan largo como el mío propio. Saca su munición personal, dos botellas, y las lanza sin ningún punto fijo. Golpean sobre un sujeto que parecía ajeno a la pelea y observo cómo, enfadado, salta sobre el cuello de aquel.

.-¡Maldita Rata sucia de bodega!-Vocifera golpeándolo.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire e intento armarme de coraje. Presiento que permanecer en este campo de batalla es una temeridad.

.-Puñado de imbéciles...-Oigo quejarse a Hans a mi lado. Se interna al centro de la multitud y me obliga a seguirlo tirándome del brazo. Lo miro con enojo.-¡DETENED ESTA ESTUPIDEZ, IDIOTAS!-Ordena en un ladrido furioso.

Un único grito del antiguo príncipe sureño ha detenido en seco todo el escándalo que habitaba en la taberna. El silencio que se crea me parece hasta violento. Quedo estupefacta.

.-El chino empezó, jefe.-Se excusa uno, el rubio deslenguado de antes.

.-¡Calla Perro!-Exige Hans con un tono que incluso logra estremecerme a mi. Camina y me lleva con él hacia un hombre muy corpulento, el único que ha permanecido sentado y pacífico en la barra durante toda la batalla. Es un hombre de color y yo, tan blanca, pálida y albina, no podía crear más contraste a su lado.

.-¿Qué ocurre, capitán?-Le pregunta ese ser fornido con rostro sereno.

.-Problemas... -Le notifica Hans en un susurro, inclinando su rostro para privatizar más esa conversación. El hombre pone su oído y permanece callado.-Las calles están plagadas de soldados de las Islas. Nos tienen preparada una emboscada y han rodeado nuestro barco.

Éste asiente lentamente y, por primera vez, repara en mi.

.-¿Ella se lo ha dicho?-Le pregunta a Hans. El ex-príncipe asiente con lentitud y yo trato de contener mi malhumor. Odio que hablen de mi de este modo, estando yo presente.

.-¡Pero bueno, capitán!-Canturrea alguien a nuestra espalda. Al girarme veo a aquel joven rubio malhablado. Carga bajo un hombro dos espadas, intuyo que serán sus armas pero no le doy importancia. Me preocupa más el hecho de que me está mirando a mi, con una sonrisa molesta.-Que bien guardada se la tenía, eh.-Me señala y observa con descaro.

Éste desagradable individuo ha conseguido que todos me dirijan su atención, mi anhelo por pasar desapercibida acaba de derrocarse por completo con esto. Enseguida me cubro más con la capa y me recrimino por no haberme colocado la capucha antes de salir del cuarto...

El rubio desaliñado alarga una mano y me acaricia el peinado. Yo me aparto instintivamente y choco con el torso de Hans.

.-Tranquila, rubita.-Ríe mostrándome sus manos en alto.-Pese a lo que hayan podido decirte, no muerdo.-Asegura.

Varios ríen. No se me ocurren palabras que pueda utilizar con este pirata para defenderme. He tratado siempre con la escala más alta de la nobleza y encima me he visto limitada a tener contactos durante toda mi niñez, por ende, ahora mismo no me hago una sola idea de cómo debo dirigirme a esta clase de personas.

La espalda de Hans se interpone entre mi y este desagradable personaje, no me da oportunidad de decir nada y, en cierto modo, se lo agradezco. Contemplo cómo el pelirrojo se sitúa frente al joven, a escasos centímetros de su nariz, desafiante y provocador. Desprende un aura intimidante. Sin poder evitarlo, lo relaciono directamente con un peligroso depredador.

.-No vuelvas a tocarla, Perro.-Advierte con tono escalofriante y oscuro.

.-A la orden, capitán.-Asiente el otro, obediente y formal. Tieso como una lámina de hierro. Ya no ríe en absoluto.

Me veo contagiada por la tensión que provoca. No se cómo lo ha hecho, pero parece que Hans ha conseguido un respeto autoritario que nadie se atreve a quebrantar. Nadie excepto una imprudente reina como yo...

Hans se voltea hacia el hombre forzudo de antes.

.-Dile a Bein que abra el portillo, vamos a cruzar la ciudad por los acueductos. Llegaremos al barco sin ser vistos.-Decide. Vuelve a orientar su rostro hacia el resto de individuos.-Recoged vuestras cosas, partimos ahora mismo.-Dictamina. Varios hombres hacen muecas de confusión y los más atrevidos expresan su descontento con protestas y resoplidos. Deduzco que son miembros de la tripulación.

.-Recoged vuestras cosas.- Reitera el pelirrojo, más hosco.-Y no arméis jaleo. Debemos abandonar Midgar lo más discretamente posible.-Anuncia ganándose más muecas fastidiadas.

.-Pe-¿Pero por qué?-Pregunta uno exasperado.

.-Porque soy vuestro capitán y así lo ordeno.-Dicta colérico. Los rostros intimidados de sus tripulantes indican descontento. Hans toma aire para cargar una dosis de paciencia. Se desplaza para dar cara a todos sus hombres, y con ese movimiento acaba de retorcerme sutilmente el brazo. Fulmino su nuca con mis ojos. -Las Islas nos han seguido hasta aquí. Os detallaré más tarde toda la información, ahora apenas disponemos de tiempo material. Recoged vuestras cosas porque debemos embarcar ahora, y no quiero más quejas. ¿Queda claro?-Comunica más calmado.

.-A la orden capitán, pero... ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunta finalmente un muchacho joven, señalándome indiscretamente.

.-Ella...-Empieza Hans, trasladando su mirada para encontrarla con la mía.- Es la reina de Arendelle.-Desvela, causando al instante un runrún de murmullos en el ambiente. Alza una mano y me sujeta la barbilla dócilmente con dos de sus dedos.- Y nos va a ayudar a salir de aquí.-Asegura amenazador. La delicadeza de ese tacto pierde todo su significado por esa oscura expresión que me dedica.

Yo aparto esa repugnante zarpa de mi rostro para fruncir el ceño y alzar la nariz con soberbia. No pienso doblegarme frente a esta calamidad de personas, no entra en mis planes dejarles ver.

No debo sentir.

.-No me decepcione, reina.- Me dice Hans, sin apartarme sus pupilas de encima.-Andando.-Indica. Y haciendo nuevamente aquello que mejor se le da, me hala del brazo y empieza a andar como cabecilla por un pasillo. Tras nosotros, nos siguen el resto de la tripulación.

Hans me direcciona hasta que llegamos a un cuarto donde hay, en la sección central del suelo, una buhardilla abierta. Ya está preparada una escalerilla que desciende por ella. Desde aquí escucho el inconfundible sonido de agua y comprendo que se trata de una ruta de escape, una "salida de emergencia", cortesía del local.

.-Lo dicho.-Dice Hans.- Vamos por los acueductos y llegamos a nuestro barco, una vez allí embarcaremos y escaparemos. La reina hará uso de su... Poder para desechar los estorbos que se interpongan en nuestro camino, ¿dudas?

Todos parecen estar atentos a lo que dice el hombre que me tiene aferrada, pero yo soy la única que no para atención. Tengo los ojos fijos en esa escalera. Entiendo que una vez descienda por ella me será imposible retroceder, ya no podré retractarme de mis actos.

En realidad, ya no puedo...

Mi deplorable situación me obliga a tratar con estos homicidas que no se cuestionan nada a la hora de asesinar, y entre ellos se halla el hombre que ha atentado contra mi vida y la de mi única familia; mi hermana. El mismo hombre que yo sentencié y que tiene más motivos que nadie en este mundo para desear mi muerte.

Con la apariencia que mantengo, trato de representar una convicción y firmeza dignas de una reina arrogante y atrevida. Pero tras esta mascara, escondo como puedo esa pequeña niña que se apartaba del mundo tras la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de su cuarto. Una niña asustada.

"No debo sentir." Me repito bajando mis párpados. Pero es imposible. Siento demasiado, y lo que siento, es que a esa niña triste esto le viene demasiado grande.

Siento un escozor tras el puente de la nariz y advierto cómo me empieza a humedecer el lagrimal. Pestañeo repetidas ocasiones y detengo a tiempo esa sensación débil.

"No debo sentir." Determino. Acabo de abofetearme internamente.

Con lo que estoy a punto de hacer, voy a conseguir un gran número de enemigos para Arendelle. Todos los reinos están enterados de mi habilidad glacial... La única manera con la que puedo ayudar a Hans a salir de este aprieto es con hielo, y esta única vía me apuntará directamente a mi como la responsable. Visto de este modo, tiene toda la pinta de que mi don va a ser mi perdición.

Pero debo relajarme. Ya he pensado en ello con anterioridad. Si mi maquinación sigue el transcurso planeado, todo debería salir bien. Puedo conseguirlo, tan solo necesito jugar bien mis piezas con estos piratas y con los demás reinos. Si llevo a cabo esta jugada con precisión, Arendelle conservará su paz y la cuestión que me atormenta se solucionará.

No debo ni voy a sentir.

No puedo flaquear ahora, debo mantenerme firme y mover mi siguiente ficha. Como reina, he aprendido que muchas veces debo arriesgar para obtener beneficios. Y mientras llega mi turno para descender esas escaleras, decido que voy a aplicar ese mismo consejo a mi caso personal.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

.-Por aquí.-Señala Hans, girando a la derecha. No tengo por qué obedecerlo. Ya me obliga a hacerlo con esa maldita mano que tira ahora de mi muñeca. Estoy cansada de ser paseada de este modo. Intuyo que lo hace para molestarme.

Vamos caminando al lado de las paredes por un estrecho bordillo de piedra que sobresale como un escalón. El agua de los oscuros canales fluye a nuestro lado, por debajo del saliente que utilizamos para desplazar nuestros pies. La torrente circula por una conducción irregular, variando constantemente la estrechez de la acequia. Observo en el techo, entre impresionada y curiosa, pequeños afloramientos calcáreos ya secos.

"Así que esto es un acueducto subterráneo", me digo. Jamás había descendido por uno, pero tampoco tengo en mente repetir la experiencia. La humedad que habita es sofocante y la estrechura de los pasillos me agobia. Su estructura cerrada se forma de piedra y roca.

Puedo estar segura que soy la única reina que podrá alardear de haber visto uno. Seguro que eso escandalizaría a cualquier aristócrata o noble de la corte, pero a Anna le maravillaría la idea. Esa cabra loca... El pensamiento me evoca a mi hermana, y con él, a un estado melancólico. Ojalá Anna estuviera aquí conmigo...

Observo frente a mi esa ancha espalda revestida en una gabardina negra y enseguida deshecho ese pensamiento.

No, no quiero que Anna esté aquí. No con él. Lo quiero lo más lejos posible de mi hermana.

Doblamos al pasillo de la derecha y nos detenemos. Por él se introduce una luz repentina procedente del exterior y mis ojos se ven obligados a pestañear, sensibles. Estar entre la penumbra prolongadamente ya había acostumbrado mi vista.

.-Está amaneciendo...-Susurra Hans, preocupado.- Esperemos que no se hayan percatado de nuestra ausencia en el Mr. Lobo.-Anhela en un suspiro.

.-Tranquilo, capitán.-Pacifica el hombre de color. Es el más cercano a Hans, o eso considero debido a que es el tripulante que ha permanecido tras del pelirrojo durante todo el trayecto.-Le di órdenes a Bein para que conservara el local animado. En caso de que lo asalten, Bein les indicará una dirección errónea para que no den con nosotros. No debe preocuparse.

.-Bien.-Dice inseguro. Nos adentramos más hacia la luz y entonces distingo la apertura de piedra que comunica con el exterior. Tras ella, nos aguarda el mar.

Hans suelta mi muñeca y se asoma. Yo aprovecho para frotarme la articulación y me levanto levemente el tejido que la envuelve, así dejo respirar mi piel.

.-Veo el _Ala Negra_.-Notifica el pelirrojo.-Sigue anclado en el puerto y no está muy lejos de aquí.

Yo tuerzo la nariz y el labio superior, como si acabara de ingerir algo realmente insípido. _¿El Ala Negra? _¿Ese es el nombre del navío de Hans? Menuda memez...

.-Que idiotas.-Opina aquel mientras observa.- No han tomado el barco. Ahí están. Siguen aguardándonos en sus navíos.

El hombre grande y de rastas se traslada junto a Hans y me estrecha en la pared del final del acueducto. La sensación es incómoda y claustofóbica.

.-Es posible que nos esperen dentro, capitán.- Considera el moreno también observando fuera.-Pero podremos con ellos. Lo primordial es detener toda esa flota.

.-Cierto.-Secunda el pelirrojo.

Aprovechando culminadamente que Hans ya no me sujeta por la muñeca, me escabullo y coloco dos pasos por atrás de ese par, los dejo sumidos en su conversación. Me doy un momento para respirar y disfrutar de mi espacio vital que nadie ha sabido respetar esta noche cuando...

.-¡Oye, pss! -Me susurra alguien tras de mi. Al voltearme observo a toda la tripulación en fila india, colocados en orden uno tras otro debido a la estrechura del escalón que pisamos. Todos me miran.-¡Si, tú!-Me confirma uno. Lo localizo y veo que es el más joven de todos.-¿Es cierto lo de tu magia? Eso de que puedes hacer hielo.-Me pregunta.

.-Obvio es cierto, Zorro.-Responde otro.-Por algo la llaman la reina de las nieves.-Evidencía con lógica.

.-¿Pero no es muy joven?- Interviene uno que no logro localizar.-Hans nos la pintaba tan mal que ya tenía una representación muy distinta de su aspecto.

.-Eso, eso.-Se introduce otro.- Ya me la imaginaba como una especie de bruja arrugada. Oye, por casualidad no tendrás novio, ¿no?

Retrocedo dos pasos. Puede que estuviera agobiada, pero tras ese hombre de color y Hans me sentía más segura que ahora.

.-Es muy linda.-Me halaga el más joven con una sonrisa. Enarco una ceja mientras trato de averiguar su edad. ¿Tendrá unos quince años, quizás?

.-¡Caballeros!-Habla Hans de repente. Coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y yo la miro con antipatía.-Es hora de irnos.-Comunica. Me mira desde su altura.- Reina, haga su magia desde aquí y congele los cuatro navíos sureños. Luego, húndalos. ¿Será capaz?-Me interroga tratable, guiado por la falsa cortesía propia de un ser vil e interesado como él. Aprieto los ojos._ Vaya_. Así que ese es el plan que tienen para mi. Quieren que extermine a la tropa marina.

Abofeteo esa mano que me sujeta por el hombro y la aparto lejos de mi. Me cruzo de brazos, alzo la vista al frente y respondo hosca:

.-No.

Dos letras. Únicas y suficientes para enrarecer y tensar todo el ambiente. Oigo murmullos de la tripulación, agitados por mi contestación falta del respeto con el que debería tratar con su "gran" capitán. Creo que me estoy excediendo de temeraria esta noche. No me hace falta girarme para comprobar que Hans me está asesinando con la mirada, percibo y confirmo desde mi posición como sus ojos taladran y perforan mi persona.

.-Usted ha dicho que colaboraría.-Me recuerda. Percibo peligro en su entonación grave.

.-Dije que le ayudaría a salir de aquí.-Replico encarándolo.-Nuestro acuerdo nunca llegó a especificar que yo fuera a atacar directamente a los otros reinos. Por lo que a mi respecta, no pienso efectuar ninguna acometida con tales fines destructivos.

Mi declaración ha parecido enfurecer lo suficiente a Hans como para levantarme una mano en forma de garra y posicionarla a centímetros de mi cuello. Pero no lo toma. Cierra sus dedos y retira su mano lentamente para dirigirla hasta su boca, parece ser que contenerse le está suponiendo un esfuerzo de gran magnitud.

Yo me limito a mirarlo tranquila. Por un momento lo he considerado estúpido. Es evidente que ese truco no funciona conmigo y que cualquier ataque que quiera dedicarme va a finalizar detenido por mi hielo protector.

.-¿¡Acaso habla en serio!?-Me pregunta enfurecido.- ¿Esa es su gran idea? No me diga que es tan ingenua como para creer que esa postura protegerá Arendelle.-Exclama en despectiva mofa.-No sea necia, reina. El solo hecho de haber revelado la información de la operación ya la hace traidora de las Islas y el resto de naciones. Y más aún si ha pactado proporcionarnos su ayuda. Ahora mismo, usted es comparable con cualquiera de nosotros.-Señala a sus hombres.-La guerra ya le ha sido declarada. Esos navíos son tanto enemigos nuestros como suyos, así que hágase un mutuo favor y destrúyalos.

Estrecho los ojos y levanto un índice hacia su rostro.

.-No me insulte.-Ordeno.-Y tampoco vaya usted a instruirme o darme lecciones de lo que hace o deja de hacer una reina. Poco me importan sus prescindibles comentarios carentes de razonamiento.-Explico descendiendo el dedo.-Le he dicho que había una manera de salir de aquí y la voy a efectuar, sin cobrarme una sola vida.-Finalizo definitiva. Él me enarca una ceja, receloso.

.-Con todo respeto, majestad. No pienso seguir un plan que ha sido ideado por usted.-Replica hosco y poco colaborador.

.-Pues tendrá que hacerlo. No tiene alternativa.-Respondo encogiéndome de hombros.-Hágase a la idea, capitán. Aquí la que no piensa seguir ningún tipo de instrucción que provenga de un pirata, soy yo. Reitero que no pienso herir a nadie con mi habilidad, porque por raro que pueda parecerle, no todos aquí somos unos asesinos.-Asesto ese comentario afilado con todo el desprecio que puedo.

Se crea un silencio cargado. Observo los puños del antiguo sureño que tiemblan por la fuerza con la que los aprieta. Hans está blanco de cólera, pero poco me preocupa. Cuento con la seguridad de que soy la única herramienta que dispone para salir de aquí, y opto por transmitirle ese nivel de inmunidad en el que me encuentro paseándome los dedos por el flequillo, con absoluta indiferencia. Me estoy dando el lujo de dejarle claro que no me importa su irritación y resentimiento hacia mi. Conmigo presente, las cosas se harán a mi manera.

La expresión de Hans indica serenidad. Permanece quieto mientras me observa, como si estuviera memorizando la información. Luego, hincha y deshincha su torso con lentitud. En ningún momento me aparta la vista.

.-Está bien.- Accede finalmente, entre dientes.-Dígame, y qué maldito plan propone su majestad.- Exige con las cejas bajas.

Yo, en respuesta, sonrío gentil.

.-Déjeme pasar, por favor.-Le pido amable. Él se aparta y golpea mi hombro fuertemente con el suyo. Yo niego con la cabeza mientras me adelanto hacia la apertura del acueducto.

Desde aquí veo mejor todo. Veo el barco de Hans, un navío oscuro con velas negras. Calculo que está a un kilómetro de nosotros aproximadamente. También observo el resto de navíos. Suspiro mientras alargo mi mano con lentitud. Tiemblo ligeramente por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero tiño mi mente de blanco y me dispongo a actuar.

Miro el océano que tengo en frente y hago un grácil movimiento de dedos, con esto voy creando una capa de hielo que se traza en la superficie del mar. Estoy formando un camino glacial que se dirige al barco.

.-Alucina...-Murmura alguien a mi espalda, sorprendido de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

.-Cállate.-Identifico ahora la voz de Hans, molesto.

Finalizo el camino que conecta los dos puntos, el que estamos y al que debemos dirigirnos. Satisfecha con mi labor, me giro al pelirrojo.

.-Con esto atravesaremos el océano.-Aclaro.-Es lo suficiente resistente. Una vez en el barco, me encargaré de efectuar otra maniobra para impedir el avance del resto de embarcaciones enemigas. Usted y sus hombres sólo deberán preocuparse de manejar la nave lejos de estas aguas.-Programo dirigiéndome a Hans. Él me mira duramente.

.-Ya han oído a la reina.-Divulga en voz altiva.-Sigan el camino y sean discretos.

Me aparto y dejo pasar a los hombres. Van descendiendo uno a uno, observo cómo lo hacen y tomo nota. Me mentalizo y me preparo para esto. Hay que bajar un par de rocas para llegar al mar, nada que no pueda hacer.

Llega mi turno y subo un pie al limite de la apertura. Observo como Hans se coloca a mi lado pero ignoro su desagradable presencia. Me dispongo a bajar cuando una mano escala por mi espalda lentamente, va serpenteando y se detiene justo bajo mi moño. Los dedos de esa mano cierran y envuelven mi nuca. Me estremezco al sentir los labios de Hans muy cercanos a mi oreja.

.-Que le quede claro, reina. Aquí _yo_ doy las ordenes.-Me informa en un susurro escalofriante. Tuerzo la nariz con repulsión. Este enojoso acercamiento me enfurece y me decido en confrontarlo.

.-¿Podría dejar de tocarme?-Le pido directa y arrogante.-Desde que le he visto que se empeña en ponerme sus sucias manos encima. Y no se usted, pero a mi su fastidioso tacto me provoca una sensación de nauseas.-Matizo con semblante de repugnancia.

Como si quemara, Hans extrae esa mano de la parte posterior de mi cuello y la lleva tras su espalda. Utilizo esto y doy un pequeño salto para desaparecer del escenario.

Ayudándome de mis manos, voy sujetándome por las rocas y conservo el equilibrio. Los hombres de Hans ya están cruzando ágilmente mi sendero de hielo, por lo que decido en darme prisa en descender. Poca gracia me hace que tras de mi se encuentre este despiadado ser que, de proponerselo, puede mandarme directa al mar de un empujón.

El interés que albergo por ahorrarme semejante disgusto hace que acelere el paso tanto que, sin darme cuenta, dispongo un pie sobre una roca húmeda y resbalo. Me aferro con los dedos y uñas en una grieta mientras observo cómo se desprenden pequeñas piedras que van cayendo hasta perderse en el agua.

.-Lástima...-Oigo. Es el maldito de Hans, que sigue persistente con sus burlas. Lo ignoro. Me acomodo como pudo el vestido junto a la capa y me levanto para seguir mi trayecto.

Solo cuando alcanzo al hombre de gran proporción, el mismo de tez morena y largas rastas negras, me siento un poco más aliviada. Y sonará triste viniendo de una reina, pero es éste sujeto quien más paz y seguridad me transmite precisamente porque ha sido el único que ha demostrado más desinterés en mi.

Voy siguiéndolo por la pequeña senda de hielo, con Hans respirando sobre mi nuca, hasta que llegamos al barco oscuro.

Ahora que lo visualizo de cerca es cuando me percato de las grandes diferencias que posee un barco pirata. Para empezar, la atmósfera está contaminada a su alrededor. Esas velas negras me auguran un mal presagio y me convenzo cada vez más de que lo voy a pasar muy mal abordo de este barco tenebroso.

El hombre fornido ha empezado a trepar por una escalerilla de cuerda. A simple vista me parece inestable pero si soporta el peso de este desproporcionado sujeto debería, por lógica, aguantar perfectamente el mío.

.-Vamos.-Me indica Hans, de repente lo veo a mi lado. Me aparto un paso.-Adelante, suba.-Indica en una sonrisa. Inclino el mentón de manera leve. No se que es, pero sospecho que algo esconde tras esa sonrisa insinuante.

.-Usted primero.-Le digo.

.-Las damas siempre van primero.-Me dice educado, ofreciéndome una mano para ayudarme.-A prisa, reina.

Miro su mano y luego sus ojos, suspicaz. No pienso aceptar su ayuda. Paso de largo y aferro las cuerdas con fuerza, asciendo el primer pie y me elevo. Con vestido, capa y tacones me está costando un mundo situar correctamente los pies en los peldaños de cuerda, por lo que mi ascenso se ve infinitamente ralentizado.

.-Que bien la veo, reina.-Se burla desde abajo el pelirrojo. Inclino mi cabeza y lo observo desde la altitud, no tardo en caer en la cuenta de a qué venía tal declaración. Y es que, desde mi colocación, le estoy ofreciendo a Hans una panorámica perfecta de lo que se encuentra debajo de mi vestido, mis piernas y posiblemente mi lencería.

_Bastardo..._

Ahora entiendo esa maldita sonrisa trazada en sus labios... Me recojo la tela y me cubro como puedo.

.-Canalla desvergonzado...-Le insulto enfurecida. No logro entender qué vio Anna en él.

Hans coge la cuerda y empieza a subir a ritmo veloz. No tarda en alcanzar mi nivel y, para mi perplejidad, sigue escalando hasta acomodarse a mi espalda. Me encojo y desciendo la mirada, nuevamente trata de molestarme con esa aproximación a mi. Inclina su rostro y me susurra al oído.

.-Si en dos minutos no ha subido, cortaremos la cuerda.-Me avisa antes de hacerme a un lado violentamente para poder trepar él.

Cada minuto que pasa detesto más a este hombre... Y pensar que estuvimos cerca de ser familia. Observo como llega hasta arriba y lo pierdo de vista. Es entonces que me siento tranquila para poder subir cómoda y en paz. Aferro mi vestido y transformo la escalera en hielo. Ahora me es más fácil escalar, sin el balanceo propio de una cuerda ni una molestosa audiencia que me observe desde abajo.

Llego arriba y paso por el bordillo con torpeza. Los tripulantes se están desplazando por la cubierta, silenciosos y veloces. Corren agachados con sigilo y van preparando las velas y el barco. Hans se ha dispuesto en el timón y ya empieza a manejarlo. Estoy en medio de cubierta y estorbo, por lo que subo la escalerilla y me traslado detrás de este pelirrojo, una vez allí me mantengo al margen y los dejo trabajar. Observo cómo retiran el ancla y el barco empieza a moverse, han efectuado un arranque asombrosamente discreto.

Pero para nuestra desgracia, no lo suficiente discreto como para que nuestros enemigos lo ignoraran. Desde aquí veo como sus barcos empiezan a zarpar hacia nosotros. Cuento siete y los clasifico fácilmente por sus banderas; cuatro son de las_ Islas del Sur_, dos de la_ Ciudad de Moron _y uno de _Cimiento Belerthon_. Los tres reinos socios entre si y aliados.

.-¡Preparen los cañones!-Grita Hans. Me inquieto al escucharlo. Esa orden solo puede significar que pretende disparar contra la flota enemiga.

.-¡Capitán, los barcos van a cerrarnos el paso!-Comunica desde arriba el vigía. Lo reconozco, es el muchacho joven de la tripulación.

Echo un vistazo a la posición que están adquiriendo los barcos y cercioro el aviso. Dirigen sus galeones estratégicamente para interponerse en nuestra salida del puerto, por mucho que corra esta nave no hay posibilidad de esquivar esa maniobra.

.-¡Reina Elsa!-Me nombra alguien en un rugido. Reconozco ese grito, es idéntico a aquella vez, cuando estaba luchando contra los hombres de Weselton en mi castillo de hielo. Escuchar mi nombre emerger de esa manera desvía mi atención de la armada naval oponente. Localizo la procedencia de la llamada y veo a Hans, que desde el timón me observa. Entonces entiendo que ha llegado el momento de cumplir con mi parte del acuerdo.

.-¡Elsa, a prisa!-Me incita con la misma intensidad en su tono.

No hace falta que se repita, me coloco a un extremo del barco y lanzo mi brazo hacia adelante, mi magia brota de mis dedos y se manifiesta. Sale disparada y congela el océano a nuestra derecha. Ejecuto el mismo procedimiento a nuestra izquierda. Los barcos enemigos han quedado clavados en el hielo y solo nosotros disponemos de un trecho de mar que nos conduce hasta el océano abierto.

La tripulación me aplaude pero no siento regocijo alguno por lo que acabo de hacer.

.-Bien hecho, Elsa.-Me aprueba Hans desde el timón. Trato de suprimir sus patéticos elogios mientras le dedico una mirada mortífera. Dejo escapar un resuello de indignación.

"Tan solo cállate..."

Mis pensamientos quedan en segundo plano cuando algo potente golpea la popa del barco y destroza su estructura decorativa. Incapacitados para seguirnos, las naves enemigas han empezado a hacen uso de sus cañones para derrocarnos. Nos tirotean con tres cañones más que esquivamos de milagro.

.-¡Apúntenlos!-Dicta Hans, notablemente enfurecido y adquiriendo una postura agresiva.-¡Apúntenlos y disparen!

.-¡No!-Me opongo. Hans me mira con ojos despiadados.-Yo me encargo de esto.-Le digo para calmarlo.

Me adelanto a sus hombres y, mientras localizo y visualizo los cañones de esos barcos, los voy señalando uno a uno con un dedo. Aquellos que he señalado han dejado de disparar. Desde la distancia estoy congelando su pólvora.

.-¿¡Qué está haciendo!?-Me cuestiona el capitán. Yo lo ignoro y sigo con mi función.

Una vez he incapacitado todos los navíos, alzo mi palma al cielo y la extiendo al frente. Creo una ventisca de aire que impulsa las velas y propulsa el barco hacia adelante. Nos abro camino y hago que los vientos favorezcan a nuestro escape, ahora no hay modo ni manera de que puedan detenernos.

He ante puesto mi plan al del capitán y lo he concluido con éxito.

El buque pirata surca los mares a gran velocidad y conforme nos vamos alejando del puerto, yo permanezco inamovible. No despego los ojos de esos barcos hasta que los pierdo de vista, junto con el puerto y la Isla de Midgar.

Dejo de mirar atrás para mirar frente a mi, al horizonte. Lo que he dejado a mi espalda ya no tiene mayor relevancia, es lo que está por venir lo que me preocupa. El océano deja de verse rosado para empezar a teñirse de su color azul característico. La noche ha dado paso a este amanecer que me presenta ante mi primera e imprudente aventura.

Me giro al pelirrojo y lo veo en su timón, complacido.

Ahora es su turno de cumplir con su palabra.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Levanto la cabeza con desgana para observar el cielo. Por la altura en la que se sitúa el sol, deduzco que deben ser las diez de la mañana. Suspiro mientras trato de acomodarme el cabello. Me encuentro observando el mar con mis dos codos descansando sobre la madera del barandal, el viento de la brisa marina choca contra mi cara de forma directa. Me llena un sentimiento de admiración por la belleza de las aguas que veo, su movimiento circulante me es hipnotizante y cautivador. Pero ese mismo sentimiento se ve contrarrestado por otro totalmente opuesto, uno de completa pesadez y desasosiego.

Estoy en una disyuntiva.

Aparto mi vista del mar para observar a mi alrededor. Me he escondido en popa durante las dos horas de trayecto que llevamos. No he sido capaz de enfrentar aún a Hans y, siendo franca, debo reconocerme que he estado posponiendo al máximo la llegada de ese momento. Demasiado...

Olaf se reiría de mi... Y Anna también.

Retiro mis brazos del bordillo y me sacudo el vestido. No voy a prolongar más esto, soy una reina y debo actuar como tal. Ya va siendo hora de ir a hablar con Hans y prefiero ir yo antes de que venga él a buscarme. Me dirijo a cubierta y lo localizo con facilidad, es el único pelirrojo que está en el timón. Subo las escaleras y ando hacia él.

.-Hans.-Lo llamo. Me echa un ojo rápido antes de volver su atención al océano.

.-Majestad.-Me saluda correcto, inclinando su cabeza.-Al fin se dignó a aparecer.-Comenta sin verme. Por algún motivo advierto burla en su entonación y actuar. Me planto frente a él y entrelazo mis manos preparada para comenzar esa charla pendiente.

Pero antes de que pueda decir palabra, Hans abandona el timón y baja a cubierta, prescindiendo de mi con insolencia. Ruedo los ojos con agotamiento y empiezo a seguirlo.

.-Tenemos que hablar.-Le digo tras sus pasos, manteniendo una actitud seria y profesional. Los tripulantes que trabajan a nuestro alrededor se paran a mirarnos.

.-¿De qué, reina?-Me pregunta con la vista en frente.

.-De nuestro acuerdo.-Sintetizo deteniendo mis pasos.-Yo cumplí con mi parte, ahora es su turno.-Decreto. Él también detiene su andar y se vuelve hacia mi.

.-Cierto.-Recuerda mirando el cielo.-El acuerdo...-Menciona pensativo. Tras un largo suspiro que infla y desinfla su torso con lentitud, chasquea sus dedos y hace una seña a alguien que parece estar a mi espalda. Veo aparecer a tres hombres que acuden a la llamada del capitán.-Rata, ve y busca en mi camarote el mapa de los archipiélagos del norte.-Manda a uno. Éste asiente y se retira.-Vosotros dos preparad_ aquello_.-Ordena con aire enigmático. Cuando marchan, yo me acerco a Hans. Tengo un negro presentimiento acerca de todo esto...

.-¿Ha iniciado ya la ruta a la frontera?-Pregunto con duda y suposición. Me hace un ademán con la mano para que me detenga y yo le frunzo las cejas.-Qué.-Exijo.

.-_¿Qué?-_Me secunda él.-Pues que se calle y espere.-Sentencia sin escrúpulos.

Cierro los ojos para llenarme de aire y, sobretodo, paciencia. Esta manera de hacer callar a una reina únicamente puede ser propia de un pirata como él. Disfruta derrocando pedazo a pedazo mi fachada de famosa tranquilidad inquebrantable.

Me hace esperar en silencio hasta que finalmente llega el hombre delgado de antes con un pergamino enrollado. Hans lo toma y me lo muestra. Lo reconozco enseguida, es un mapa del límite que debemos cruzar para llegar más allá de la frontera.

.-Este es el estrecho que comunica el mar nórdico con la frontera.-Me indica con el dedo. Luego contornea una sección del estrecho.-Y esta es la mejor ruta para cruzarla. Es un atajo sin icebergs.-Señala antes de volver a enrollar el mapa para entregármelo, con una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios. Tardo unos segundos antes de recogerlo. No logro dar con el motivo de por qué me lo está otorgando...

Decido en preguntarle pero algo golpea contra el suelo de cubierta y me obliga a girarme alarmada. Los dos hombres de antes han regresado y han traído un pesado elemento con ellos, un bote.

Mientras observo, arrugo mi expresión. Llego a una fatídica deducción de la cual rezo y espero estar totalmente equivocada.

"No... No será capaz..."

.-Ya está, capitán. ¿Precisa de algo más?-Pregunta uno de los dos transportistas.

.-Si.-Afirma Hans viéndome. Me señala con un golpe de su índice.-La reina se baja. Ayuden a subirla al bote.-Pide tranquilo.

.-¡¿Cómo?!-Salto airada y descolocada.-¡No habla en serio!

.-Oh, ya lo creo que si.-Me asiente.- Usted abandona el barco.

Me desprendo de mi apariencia tranquila y sucumbo a la cólera, éste traidor mentiroso ha conseguido sacar mi peor cara.

.-¡Teníamos un acuerdo!-Le grito conforme le empujo con mis dos brazos, saliendo de mis cabales. Esto... ¡Esto es inconcebible! Hans me sonríe mientras me alza una ceja, pedante.

.-Por supuesto que teníamos un acuerdo. Claro que usted lo incumplió primera.-Me indica.

.-¿Cómo?-Escandalizo poniéndolo en duda.- ¡Yo lo saqué del Midgar, no lo olvide!

.-Exacto. Usted me sacó del Midgar, eso es totalmente verídico.-Me comunica en asentimiento.-Pero lo hizo a su manera. Verá, cuando dos individuos acuerdan algo, uno siempre deberá ajustarse a la petición del otro. Yo ideé un plan y usted me lo refutó para integrar el suyo propio. Lo que su majestad ha hecho esta noche ha sido tan sencillo como complacerse a si misma. Por lo que a mi respecta, nuestro acuerdo ha dejado de tener validez desde el preciso instante en que optó por no derrocar esos barcos.-Dictamina.

Yo lo miro lívida.

.-¿Pretendía que matara a una flota entera?-Pregunto incrédula.-¿¡Acaso planeaba convertirme en una asesina!?-Le grito. Él ensancha su desagradable sonrisa.

.-Siéntase libre de descubrir los efectos que pueden repercutirla tras hacer un acuerdo. Esto le servirá para el futuro, majestad.-Me anuncia dándose aires de instructor sabio en la materia.-Y sea usted un poco más educada con nosotros, bien podríamos lanzarla sin ninguna dilación al océano. Para que sea testigo usted de mi infinita generosidad, le aporto un barco y un mapa.-Tuerce socarrón conforme los señala con un gesto de cabeza.- Que tenga buena travesía, reina Elsa.-Se despide de mi.

.-¡No, detenga esto!-Mando respirando con dificultad.-Si realmente dice llamarse pirata, está obligado a ayudarme. ¡Su código de honor así lo estipula!

.-¿Ha estudiado el código pirata, mi reina?-Me interroga pícaro.-Sorprendente.

.-¿Va a fallar a su propio código?-Le pregunto yo, hábil.- ¡_Sorprendente_ es su costumbre por traicionar y mentir todo a lo que jura lealtad! ¡No tiene respeto por nada ni nadie!-Le manifiesto con desprecio mientras arrugo mi nariz.

El me levanta su mentón.

.-Estoy respetando el código.-Sostiene firme.

.-No. No lo está haciendo.-Rechazo.- Independientemente de nuestro acuerdo, su código concreta que cualquier ayuda que le sea brindada a un pirata deberá ser recompensada de manera equivalente. Y si se le pide algo a cambio, el pirata en cuestión deberá cumplir con su exigencia.-Tergiverso yo.

.-Verá, reina.-Habla encogiéndose de hombros, como si el asunto fuera más complicado de lo que parece.-Si usted ha estudiado el código pirata, será tan conocedora como yo de la normativa número cinco. _"No se permite la presencia de mujeres a bordo"_.-Narra esquemáticamente.-Me encuentro en un dilema en el que si la ayudo, estaré quebrantando esa norma y eso es algo que, como pirata de honor, no me pudo permitir...-Asegura "cohibido".-... Tristemente, no puedo hacer más por usted.-Dice con fingida aflicción.

Con esta revelación, quedo muda. Entiendo lo que trata de decirme.

.-Desde un principio planeaba abandonarme...-Concluyo con voz quebrada.

Hans me encañona con sus pupilas, alza una ceja y estira sus labios en una sonrisa perversa. Los tripulantes han formado un círculo entorno a nosotros. Escucho risas discretas de algunos. Este indigno desalmado se ha burlado de mi... He sido una insensata al fiarme de su palabra de ese modo.

.-Me he enfrentado a tres reinos por usted.-Le mascullo sin contener mi entonación amenazadora.

.-Cierto.-Me afirma aquel, trotando dos dedos sobre sus labios.-Realmente me apena su situación, majestad. Rezo por que sepa usted remar lo suficiente veloz como para esquivar los navíos que hemos dejado atrás... Supongo que por esto sería usted sometida a juicio por traición y realmente me entristecería mucho que eso sucediera. ¿Qué pensaría Anna si llegara a enterarse...?-Pregunta al aire con interpretada ironía.

.-Incumplidor, manipulador, vil estafador... Farsante...-Enumero enojada. Hans se acerca a mi, balanceándose en sus pasos.

.-Reina, no lo complique más y suba al bote por las buenas.-Me pide, como si la que actuara incorrectamente aquí fuera yo.

.-No.-Respondo cruzándome de brazos. Trazo bajo mis pies vestigios de hielo como aviso.-Dígame, capitán. ¿A dónde se dirige este navío?-Pregunto en desafío.

Hans observa crecer la escarcha bajo mis pies, en el piso de la cubierta. Me levanta sus ojos verdes y me responde.

.-A las Islas Gagas.-Presenta con una sonrisa.-Mucho sol, mucha playa y muchas mujeres. Si lo desea, puede unirse con nosotros a nuestro destino. Un bronceado no le iría mal, majestad, y estoy seguro que si se procura uno de sus trajes de hielo se verá maravillosa, alegrará la vista de cualquier hombre. Más aún si se derrite con el calor, ¿no cree?-Ríe de mi junto con sus canallas.

Esta ofensa acaba por colmar mi serenidad, avanzo en dos zancadas y le propino con todas mis fuerzas esa bofetada que tanto ansiaba descargar en su arrogante rostro.

Las risas se disuelven como el azúcar en una taza de té humeante, y con ellas mi furia. La cara de Hans ha quedado girada y yo aún sostengo mi mano en alto. Enseguida me arrepiento, la furia me ha hecho actuar con insensatez y no albergo dudas de que mi imprudencia vendrá acompañada de una nefasta consecuencia.

Hans se roza la mejilla con el dorso de una mano antes de clavarme su mirada penetrante, presagio que va a hacer algo al respecto. Y no me equivoco, no me da tiempo de reaccionar antes de que sus dos manos suban a mi cintura y me levanten del suelo. El hombro de Hans me embiste y de repente me encuentro colgando sobre él.

.-¡O-Oiga!-Exclamo. Y es lo único que llego a articular antes de verme lanzada bruscamente al interior del bote. Caigo y me golpeo un codo con fuerza, ignoro el dolor y me incorporo lo más rápido que puedo. Hans me lanza un remo que yo lo atrapo al aire.

.-Eso es todo por hoy, reina.-Asegura tranquilo.-Reme por los dos lados, de lo contrario navegará usted en círculos.

.-¿¡Tiene la costumbre de dejar a las mujeres a la deriva!?-Le cuestiono en un rugido.

.-Emm... Vaya-Exclama.-Fíjese qué cosas. Parece ser que si.-Resuelve risueño. Su conciencia no se ve remordida en absoluto, realmente planea dejarme tirada.

Debo hacer algo al respecto.

.-¡Espere Hans, no se precipite!-Le pido casi en súplica.-Puedo serle más útil que esto y lo sabe, puedo beneficiarlo enormemente, soy una reina importante. Puedo conseguirle lo que desee.-Garantizo con el fin de sobornarlo. Me he acabado declinando por esta última opción y parece que he logrado ganarme la atención del ex-príncipe. Me está mirando con una ceja alzada, visiblemente interesado en lo que yo pueda ofrecerle.

.-¿Lo que yo desee?-Me repite escéptico.-¿Quiere hacer un nuevo acuerdo conmigo, majestad?

.-Si.-Afirmo al instante.-Pero éste sin trucos.-Le advierto intuitiva. Hans me sonríe en respuesta.

.-Qué temeraria.-Opina.-Dígame, reina.-Inicia sentándose en el borde del bote, frente a mi. Al parecer, he logrado menguar su enfado.- ¿Qué nueva crisis está padeciendo Arendelle ahora como para rebajarse a este nivel?-Me pregunta elevando el mentón, satisfecho de verme en esta situación.-No me diga que está usted volviendo a desertar su reino.-Indaga.

.-Sigo siendo reina de Arendelle.-Le aclaro agria, dedicándole la peor de mis miradas.-Y repito, lo que pase en mi reino no le concierne en absoluto, señor.

El pelirrojo se pasea la mano por la boca, pensativo.

.-¿En qué consiste este nuevo trato?-Me interroga finalmente. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

.-Sostengo lo mismo. Usted me lleva a la frontera. Con este barco y con su tripulación.-Señalo.-No es necesario que colabore con los asuntos que allí me traigan, únicamente limítese a ser mi transportista.-Acentúo mientras me siento en el bote lo más dignamente posible.

.-¿Y la dejamos allí?-Me pregunta Hans con burla. Caigo en ese punto y me sacude una pequeña corriente. Estoy siendo muy descuidada... _Debo parecer más creíble._

.-Obviamente no. Cuando finalice mis asuntos, usted me trae de vuelta. Sana y salva.-Corrijo mientras me cruzo de brazos. Creo que he sonado lo suficiente convincente esta vez... Hans asiente. Más segura, vuelvo a hablarle.- Esa es su parte a llevar a cabo, capitán. Ahora, la parte que me pertoca. Qué "más" quiere que haga por usted.-Pregunto agria.

Hans ensancha su sonrisa mientras me ve.

.-¿Lo que yo quiera?-Me consulta con regocijo.

.-Que únicamente le beneficie o perjudique a usted.-Me adelanto perspicaz.-Nada relacionado con mi poder. Ni tampoco voy a concederle nada que pueda afectar a mi reino ni al resto de naciones. Así que no se le ocurra pedirme que inicie una guerra contra las Islas.

.-Que pena...-Se lamenta mientras niega con la cabeza.-Buen viaje, reina.-Dice conforme se levanta del bote.

.-¡Pero!-Objeto.-Recalco lo que le ofrecí inicialmente. Puedo devolverle un título de noble, puedo hacer que sea un aristócrata famoso en Arendelle.-Propongo seria.-Le prometeré a sus tripulantes y a usted inmunidad. Defenderé sus nombres y les procuraré un hogar.-Le aseguro. Hans me observa persuadido.-Claro que, si deciden ser habitantes de Arendelle, deberán respetar el orden público y las normativas de la ciudad.

.-Usted dice bautizarnos con nuevos nombres para pertenecer a la alta sociedad.-Resume él cruzándose de brazos.

.-Eso es.-Confirmo.

.-Nos ofrece vivir en paz en su reino, bajo sus órdenes y venerando su persona como reina...-Continúa mientras observa las nubes.-Todo esto, a cambio de que nosotros arriesguemos nuestras vidas por la suya en un viaje hacia las puertas de la mismísima muerte... Mmmm...-Prosigue curvando hacia abajo sus labios. No me gusta esa expresión...-Caballeros, echen ese bote al mar y despidan a la reina.-Ordena mientras se aleja de mi.

Me alarmo. Esto no está siguiendo el transcurso que yo planeaba.

Varios individuos se acercan al bote y entre todos lo levantan, conmigo dentro. Me desespero enseguida mientras trato de idear en mi mente algo que pueda persuadir a este pirata traicionero. El trasero del bote ya está pasando por el barandal, se disponen a tirarme directamente al océano.

Giro mi cabeza y apunto con mi mirada a ese pelirrojo que me observa saciado. Entiendo enseguida que no puedo negociar correctamente con él, lo único que este animal codicioso desea ahora es la venganza y ni aunque le ofreciera todos los diamantes de la tierra desecharía la oportunidad de verme en la ruina. No ansía nada más que eso, ni títulos, y quizás ni su...

Detengo mis pensamientos en seco. He dado con un recuerdo, una idea. Mi último y desesperado recurso, el único que puede surtir efecto ahora. No aguardo más tiempo, me levanto como puedo en el bote y me dirijo a él.

.-¡Está bien, Hans! ¡Usted gana!-Proclamo en un grito altivo.

El bote deja de moverse. Ha quedado en balance en la barandilla, sus hombres lo mantienen sujeto mientras observan a su capitán. Callados.

Hans me sostiene la vista, interrogativo. Entonces me decido en hablar.

.-La corona de Arendelle... Eso sí le interesa, ¿no es así?-Pregunto. Sus ojos verdes centellean brevemente con un destello fugaz.

.-La escucho.-Me indica interesado.

.-Nada que le he ofrecido ha sido de su interés, todos los títulos que le he presentado le son nimios e insignificantes. Entiendo que no puedo comprarlo con eso.-Le digo, y él me asiente satisfecho.-Hablemos su idioma, entonces. Lléveme a la frontera y le cedo mi mano en matrimonio. De este modo, se convertirá de forma inmediata en el rey de Arendelle.-Constato.

Hans ha enmudecido. Es evidente que no lo veía venir. Está tan impactado que parece estar procesando la información, mientras, yo también me tomo unos segundos para pensar.

Este es el mismo sujeto que trató de usurparme el trono tres años atrás. Y por su expresión, deduzco que aún sigue codiciando una corona sobre su cabeza y un reino al cual subyugar. Y yo acabo de ofrecerle Arendelle... Me he contradecido a mi misma en mis antiguas palabras de que no iba a darle nada que afectara al reino. Pero soy astuta. Puedo lidiar con lo que acabo de hacer... Tan solo debo mantenerlo bajo control.

El pelirrojo me observa inquieto.

Yo alzo la barbilla.-Hans,lléveme más allá de la frontera. Hágalo y juro por mi honor, mi corona y mi alma, juro que lo convertiré en el futuro rey de Arendelle.-Declaro con firmeza.

Con una mano, ordena que bajen el bote a cubierta. Cae en el suelo de madera y yo tropiezo, pero me las ingenio para salir de su interior. Hans avanza hacia mi en tres pasos. Engancha la tela del cuello de mi vestido y me empuja bruscamente hacia él, su rostro queda a centímetros del mío y su aliento roza de forma directa con mis labios. Jamás había sido sometida a tan violenta cercanía, pero eso queda en segundo plano cuando reparo en la sonrisa siniestra del pelirrojo.

.-Trato hecho.- Me susurra con aire macabro.

Me suelta y caigo al suelo. Escucho los aplausos de su tripulación y enseguida me nace un impulso por congelar todo el navío.

Pero me contengo.

Mientras observo a ese estúpido pavonearse, me recuerdo qué es lo mejor para Arendelle. Este ingenuo no tiene idea de nada. Hans es un personaje ausente, desconoce absolutamente todo lo que sucede en el reino, ni siquiera sabe el motivo que me ha traído aquí. Ahora mismo está cegado por su "victoria". Y yo, pienso utilizar esto a mi favor.

.-No tan rápido, Hans. No voy a volver a caer en sus sucios trucos.-Le recuerdo.-Quiero establecer correctamente las bases de este acuerdo y-

El capitán me muestra una palma para que me frene. Aún sigue fardando.

.-Espere, reina.-Me objeta.-Eso lo discutiremos ahora en mi camarote.-Subestimo si ese comentario iba con segundas, me limito a permanecer con mi porte educado frente a esas risas detestable. Ojalá pudiera hacerlas callar para siempre...-Verá, mi reina. Usted, "usted acaba de pedirme matrimonio".-Evidencía presumiendo.-Estas no son maneras, su majestad. Ha sido la peor proposición de la historia. ¿Acaso sus padres no le enseñaron modales? Su hermana menor fue mucho más vivaz.

Trago saliva y me guardo mis palabras. Aprieto mis dos puños y retengo la ira que arde en mi lo mejor que puedo ante la mención de Anna. Pero yo ya sabía lo que me deparaba con este ser despreciable, me he preparado mentalmente para estas burlas antes de venir...

.-Haga el favor de hacerlo bien.-Me pide. -Así que suplíqueme.-Añade de repente.- Suplíqueme que sea vuestro rey.-Concreta alzando el mentón, con aire soberbio y arrogante. A la espera de que yo cumpla con su demanda.

Yo permanezco estática. Una burla como esa no la veía venir... Tal solicitud ha creado el efecto contrario en mi. No puedo ni quiero variar mi posición altiva.

.-No habla en serio...-Razono para mi misma.

.-Hágalo.-Me repite obcecado.-Ahora. Y de rodillas.-Adiciona con una sonrisa burlona.-Mire, justo... Aquí mismo.- Señala sus pies saleroso.

Me siento palidecer de la ira.

Oigo tras de mi algunas risas agudas de la audiencia que nos observa. Dirijo la peor de mis miradas al joven pirata que tengo en frente. Estaba totalmente en lo cierto cuando pensé que nada quedaba de aquel respetuoso y educado príncipe sureño. Este desvergonzado para nada cumple con el perfil de tal título, todo lo contrario. Esa sonrisa que me dirige es repulsiva. Le divierte colocarme en esta situación de aprieto, su comportamiento es deplorable.

"Intenta ridiculizarme frente a los canallas que lo acompañan".

Hans se cruza de brazos pero no modifica su postura, sigue aguardando a que yo le de lo que me pide. Mi orgullo me impide rotundamente acceder a tal petición, soy una reina y no debo doblegarme ante a nada. Eso me enseñaron. Pero enseguida mis ojos son arrastrados hacia ese bote, al lado de Hans, y me imagino a mi sola y perdida navegando en un mar extenso. Sin conocimientos de dónde se encuentra la frontera, y sin posibilidades de poder solucionar la cuestión que me condujo hasta este despreciable pelirrojo.

Trago duro y recapacito.

Este hombre es la única posibilidad que dispongo. He llegado hasta aquí por un motivo y debo solucionarlo, cueste lo que me cueste... Nada tiene más importancia que eso... Nada. Ni siquiera mi corona...

Me como mi orgullo de reina y miro a sus pies. Aparto mi capa a un lado. Aprieto mis manos en dos puños mientras llevo una rodilla al suelo, seguida de la otra. Me postro frente a él.

.-Por favor, se mi rey.-Suplico incómoda y humillada a niveles insospechados. Provoco risas histéricas y distingo la de Hans, es la que suena con más fuerza. Veo incluso cómo uno de los tripulantes cae al suelo, convulsionándose de la risotada que yo le he suscitado.

No me he sentido tan insultada como ahora en toda mi vida.

Bajo el suelo que toco con mis rodillas, empieza a crecer una fina capa de escarcha que estoy intentando retener con todas las fuerzas que poseo.

.-¡Mu...Muy bien, muy bien!- Me aplaude Hans entre carcajadas. Se aferra el estomago con sus dos manos y se inclina hacia adelante, retorciéndose de risa.

Frunzo el ceño exageradamente. _Maldito bárbaro..._

.-Muy bien, y ahora...-Agrega el pelirrojo secándose una lagrima con el pulgar mientras que pone su otra mano en alto. Con ese gesto suaviza las risas del resto hasta que dejan de oírse en el ambiente.-Ahora, mi reina...- Se dirige a mi desde la altura. Lo miro con desmedido aborrecimiento, odio esta colocación de desigualdad en la que me obliga a permanecer. Hace un movimiento lento de pierna y detalla algo en el suelo, guiada por ese extraño actuar, sigo su línea de vista y la paro en su zapato. Está levemente extendido a mi dirección.-Ahora bese mi bota.-Decreta.

Esto me deja blanca. Guardo silencio porque me veo absolutamente incapacitada para decir una sola palabra, colapsada para moverme. Mi mente suprime el sonido del nuevo estallido de carcajadas en el barco, las ignoro y limito la percepción de todos mis sentidos a un único punto. Esa bota.

Cierro los puños y los mantengo tan tiesos que percibo que incluso podría descolocarme los nudillos. Muerdo mi labio inferior en un intento por ocultar la rabia que me consume, mi cuerpo tiembla y se convulsiona sutilmente de ira. Esto ha llegado al límite.

_No estoy dispuesta a aceptar esta humillación..._

La escarcha que se extendía por el suelo que toco pasa a transformarse en hielo sólido y grueso. Crece y crece pero mis ojos permanecen clavados sobre esa bota. Observo cómo algo se posa sobre la misma, algo diminuto y blanco. Un copo de nieve.

.-¡Capitán!-Oigo un individuo a lo lejos.- ¡El cielo se está nublando y ha empezado a nevar!-Alerta exasperado.

Las risas se ven opacadas por murmureos nerviosos de los tripulantes. Hans también mira el cielo, serio. Aprovecho culminadamente esta ocasión, apoyo mi peso en una mano mientras que la otra la alzo por encima de mi cabeza, envuelta en un puño firme. Acto seguido, lo desciendo aceleradamente y lo estampo contra esa bota con tanta fuerza que incluso libero un escape mágico involuntario que se transforma en onda expansiva. El golpe de aire acompañado de un cúmulo de fragmentos congelados ha sacudido a toda la tripulación y los ha enviado directos al suelo.

Astillas de hielo salen despedidas por toda la cubierta y cuando me doy cuenta, descubro la pequeña devastación que he ocasionado. Busco con la mirada a Hans y lo encuentro a cuatro metros de mi, tendido en la cubierta como el resto de su tripulación. Solo hay un pequeño detalle que no comparte con sus hombres.

_Éste es un pirata particular_, pienso. Hay piratas con "pata de palo", Hans puede alardear ahora de ser el único pirata con "pata de hielo". Creando tendencias. Tal cual, toda su bota es ahora un cubo helado.

Esta inusual escena me obliga a llevarme los dedos a la altura de mis labios para cubrirlos. Intento reprimir como puedo la risa que me amenaza con manifestarse.

Detengo mi discreta carcajada cuando veo que el capitán se levanta para dirigirse a mi. Al igual que tras la bofetada, vuelve a fulminarme con una mirada perturbadora. Me toma de una muñeca y me arrastra, para mi fortuna, lejos del bote. Me obliga a subir las escaleras e identifico nuestro destino.

El camarote principal.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

**Nota de autora:**

**Vale, ante todo dejar claro que me dejaron impresionada de verdad. Evidentemente, Hans si planeaba jugársela a nuestra amada reina x'DDD ¡Me encantó ver como algunos se percataron que en el trato anterior ni siquiera acordaron si Elsa viajaría de vuelta o no! (Ojo con ese dato, jejeje)**

**Es genial tener lectores tan inteligentes y avispados :)**

**El acuerdo, como bien supieron ver algunos, podía ser fácilmente roto por ambos lados, en el caso de Elsa, ella determina que no atacará a los reinos cuando Hans esperaba ese ataque. Mi plan era que la primera en poner trabas para cumplir su parte del acuerdo no fuera otra que Elsa, claro que sus motivaciones son dignas. **

**El contraste entre el incumplimiento de Hans con el de Elsa es evidente: Uno actúa por venganza y ya planeaba una traición premeditada, mientras que la segunda actúa por honor. El caso es que este "desacuerdo" los ha conducido a un nuevo acuerdo, que era el que yo verdaderamente tenía en mente. **

_**La proposición de Hans como rey.**_

**Y algunos de ustedes dirán: ¿En serio? ¿Te volviste loca?**

**Les ruego paciencia y que confíen en Elsa. Ella es inteligente y no actúa con tanta imprudencia, es una reina y todo lo que hace lo hace por un motivo. ¿Cual? Ahhhh... ¿Qué será?**

**También les pido que no me maten por la humillación de la albina, Hans ha sido muy cruel aquí eh... Pero como ven, ella es una chica fuerte y al igual que su hermana, hace uso de unos buenos puños ;) Este nuevo Hans no va a ser para nada el príncipe azul. Este Hans va a ser un canalla que le importa un pepino ridiculizar a una reina de ese modo, y como pueden ver, el tipo se aprovecha de la situación en la que está Elsa.**

**Los piratas no son nobles, pero son humanos. Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ellos *^***

******¡Para el próximo capítulo, les prometo peleas entre estos dos y mucha diversión!**

**¿Aceptará Hans este nuevo acuerdo? ¿Dejará a Elsa en una Isla perdida? ¿El barco acabará siendo un cubito de hielo? ¿Me subirán el sueldo?**

**Uff... Cuántas preguntas...**

**Dejen sus opiniones porfavor, me encanta leerlas y además aportan muchísima ayuda para que nuevos lectores se animen a leerla ^^ **

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Ana Ivet, Eydalick, Deb, Frozen Fan, lalocanaye, Patzylin-Donno, alejandra, F, Amelia, Vero, diermissen, Nellyhatakk y elsasarahi.**

**¡Sois unas diosas y vuestras palabras de aliento me animan a continuar adelante :) Hoy no dispongo de tiempo para responder a vuestros maravillosos reviews, pero deciros que me animáis mucho y me encantan vuestras deducciones!**

**¡Besos y muchos abrazos de Olaf! (lo copié de Patzylin, ahaha)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Con los grandes juegas ya.**

Prosigo un lento deambular por mi camarote cuando extraigo mi espada de su funda. La levanto al frente y la contemplo, desde su mango dorado hasta la punta de su filo plateada. Inclino la hoja para ver reflejada a la reina de Arendelle, sentada en el sofá diván aterciopelado.

La estudio con disimulo y observo cómo ojea a vistazos rápidos mi camarote, incómoda. Veo cómo su mirada se detiene eventualmente en el estandarte negro que cuelga en una de las paredes. Una bandera pirata.

Por su expresión, deduzco que no le acaba de agradar la decorativa al estilo corsario.

Suspiro recatadamente. Realmente estoy sorprendido. "Elsa no es como Anna", pienso. Ella es más inteligente, más cautelosa y, según deduzco ahora, manipuladora. La he traído aquí para "negociar" nuestro acuerdo, pero yo se la verdad de todo esto y es que, aquí, no hay nada que negociar.

Conforme la miro a través del filo de mi arma, entiendo muchas cosas. Pero sobretodo entiendo que me esconde un dato importante, y ella sabe que lo sospecho, aún así pienso entrar en este juego suyo.

.-¿Alguna vez ha ensartado a alguien con una espada?-Pregunto dirigiéndome a ella a través del reflejo.-¿O con su poder de hielo?

Elsa se abstiene de decir nada al respecto, con una pierna encima de su rodilla y los brazos cruzados me manifiesta una actitud poco contributiva. Aún así, destila elegancia.

.-Es sorprendente ver lo débiles que somos en realidad.-Continúo inclinando la cabeza para verla directamente.- Lo fácil que es nuestra exterminación. Tan sólo estamos formados de carne, líquido y entrañas. Nada más.-Digo girando el mango que sostengo en mi mano con un hábil movimiento de muñeca.-Vulnerables... Insignificantes... Dese cuenta que se precisan años para formar a un hombre, y segundos para eliminarlo-Comparo descendiendo mi arma.-Curiosa paradoja, ¿no cree?

Giro sobre mis talones y descubro a la reina mirándome directamente. Sus ojos hablan por ella, desconfiados, reticentes, displicentes. Yo sonrío. En esta guerra implícita y mental que hemos iniciado, opto por ser yo el primero en abrir fuego.

.-Espero esté preparada para ello, reina.-Le digo continuando mi andar en círculos por la recámara, con dificultad, cojeando por el pie que esta mujer me ha congelado.- La primera vez que se arrebata una vida, nunca se olvida.-Advierto haciendo maniobras con mi espada.

La veo considerar mis palabras y se prepara para contestarme. Su espalda abandona el respaldo y veo cómo su estilizado pecho se inclina levemente hacia delante.

.-No pienso arrebatar una sola vida.-Me especifica con lentitud, remarcando cada palabra para que encaje a la perfección en mi cabeza.-Jamás.-Recalca.

Inclino la cabeza ante esto. Recuerdo cómo la detuve a tiempo de que asesinara a dos hombres de Weselton en su frío castillo.

"Maldita hipócrita..."

Pero decido calmarme, pienso seguir con esta nueva estrategia. Debo alterarla y debo procurar que se desprenda de su racionalidad.

.-Pues si no es usted, deberá ser la fuerza armada de Arendelle.-Desvío yo, escudado en una nueva seguridad.-Le recuerdo que me ha prometido una corona, y mucho me temo, su majestad, que nadie aprobará tal decisión.-Manifiesto volteando mi espada a mis lados con dos movimientos circulares.-Contará con un ejército real abundante para defender a su pueblo. ¿no?

La reina del hielo deshace su postura y se levanta del diván. Ha abandonado su molestosa indiferencia para mover ficha.

.-No le estoy ofreciendo Arendelle como arma arrojadiza contra las Islas, se lo advierto. Guarde en un cajón sus ansias de venganza, no habrá ninguna batalla que librar.-Me alecciona Elsa, contundente.-Veo más propicio discutir en este instante el punto de cómo planea llevarme a la frontera.

Sonrío pérfido.

.-No se impaciente, Elsa. Todo a su debido tiempo.-La detengo a la vez que freno mi caminar.-Es evidente que primero debemos discutir mi coronación, bien sabe usted que no seré bien recibido como soberano en ninguna de las naciones.

Elsa bate sus largas pestañas con diligencia antes de alejar su rostro inclinado. Me observa con negativa.

.-Insisto. Me es de interés conocer los días que tardaremos en llegar.-Persevera con cabezonería, adversa a debatir la parte del trato que le concierne y ha proporcionarme información.

"Chica inteligente"...

.-No corra tanta prisa, majestad.-Me mofo, sonriente y alevoso.-¿Ansiosa por desposaros conmigo?-Tuerzo.

.-Ansiosa por abandonar esta embarcación cuanto antes.-Esquiva.-Temo contagiarme con la infecciosa enfermedad que habita en este navío.-Revela.

Yo inclino una ceja en interrogación. Ese último comentario me ha descolocado. No acabo de entender a qué se refiere.-¿De qué enfermedad habla?-Pregunto enseguida.

.-La que les ha dejado a todos el cerebro disfuncional, por supuesto.-Responde con sorprendente impasibilidad. Y por unos segundos, quedo mudo.

Empiezo a asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Seguidamente, silbo divertido y enseño mi blanca dentadura en una sonrisa burlona.

.-Buenos reflejos, reina.-La felicito.-Evidentemente, no llega a mi nivel, pero podría pasar perfectamente por una sagaz habitante de Belerthon. Lastima que naciera en Arendelle...-Me lamento. Advierto enseguida cómo Elsa tensa su mandíbula.

.-¿Y qué tiene de malo nacer en Arendelle?-Me cuestiona indignada.

.-Oh, vamos.-Canturreo con sorna conforme levanto mi espada en su dirección y la apunto.-Todo el mundo lo sabe, Arendelle debe su fama entre los reinos por ser cuantioso en cuanto a necios incompetentes. Yo mismo soy testigo de ello...-Ruedo los ojos con exageración_.-"Cuida siempre del prójimo", "Perdona a tus enemigos", "No peques", "Conserva la paz"-_Relato con desdeñosa burla.-Todos ustedes desprenden compasión por todo su ser, brota de su alma como hojas de los árboles.-Desciendo mi arma sin apartarle los ojos.-Son un puñado de débiles que no sobrevivirían un solo día de guerra, precisamente por eso, trato de advertirla de las Islas. Tras lo que ha hecho, sumándole el evento de mi ascenso a monarca, no dudarán un solo segundo en declararle la guerra. Y si no me escucha, si no hacemos nada al respecto, la victoria no será nuestra.-Confirmo.

Con sus retinas enfocándome, observo como se llena de aire y lo expulsa con lentitud por su pequeña nariz. Mueve su cabeza en negación.

.-Claro.-Me sigue la albina, satírica.-Y curiosamente, esta guerra le beneficia enormemente en su cometido vengativo contra las Islas. No crea que no se por dónde va, Hans. Le repito que Arendelle jamás ha participado en ninguna batalla y seguirá sin hacerlo.-Proclama resguardándose bajo esa máscara de monarca convincente.-No conduciré a mi pueblo a la guerra así que despache de una vez esa idea de su cabeza.-Decreta con el mismo porte.

.-¿Acaso no me cree?-Interrogo sorprendido.-No, no, no.-Río mientras niego varias veces con la cabeza.- Usted no es tan estúpida como para obviar un hecho tan irrefutable. _La guerra vendrá.-_Advierto ahora con tono serio.-¿Y qué hará usted para enfrentarla?¿Ensartará a sus enemigos con flores? ¿Disparará pétalos de sus ballestas? ¿O quizás les acribille con un lanzamiento de bolas de nieve?-Ironizo socarrón.- Desde luego, esta última se ajusta más a su política de defensa, ¿no es así?

.-No.-Niega rotunda.-Ninguna de esas operaciones serán necesarias. No mientras yo esté al mando.-Agrega sin pestañear.

.-¿Mientras usted esté al mando?-Expectoro con desprecio ante tal ocurrencia.-El reino con usted está perdido. Las pocas ocasiones que me he topado con usted ha tomado decisiones que repercuten directamente con su pueblo. A saber qué ha estado haciendo con Arendelle durante estos tres años...-Murmuro antes de devolver mi espada a su funda.-Pero no se preocupe. Cuando sea rey enmendaré sus muchos errores y me adelantaré a las posibilidades.-Prometo mientras me dirijo a mi escritorio.-Responda esto, ¿de cuántos hombres dispone para defender Arendelle?-Pregunto antes de sentarme en mi silla.-La última visita que hice ya me dejó claro que contaba con una cantidad decepcionante. ¿Ha aumentado sus fuerzas defensivas en estos últimos años?

.-No he visto necesario tomar semejante medida.-Responde con la vista en frente, restándole importancia a ese hecho.

.-Impresionante...-Suspiro en agotamiento.-¿Acaso la verá cuando las Islas del Sur piquen a su puerta con una horda de soldados?-Le pregunto golpeando un dedo contra la madera de mi mesa. Tomo aire.- Hagamos esto. Cuando sea rey, aportaré una cantidad de diez mil hombres para el ejercito real que tanto precisaremos...-Considero, recostando mi espalda en el asiento.-Así, cuando estalle la guerra frente a sus narices y no tenga la menor idea de cómo actuar, seré yo quien se encargue de defender Arendelle ante estos futuros conflictos. Defenderé el pueblo, mientras usted podrá esconderse en su castillo de hielo.-Me burlo.

Elsa se acerca cuatro pasos y se detiene frente a mi. Chasquea la lengua con disconformidad.

.-Veo que cree ser una fuente de conocimientos cuando, en realidad, nunca ha sentado su trasero en un trono.-Me enfrenta, por primera vez, hostil y poco elegante.-Como legítima heredera al trono, comprenderá que al casarme con usted el poder será repartido entre ambos. Por lo tanto, deberá gobernar a mi lado. Así que no unifique el poder legislativo en su persona, si estoy en desacuerdo con estallar en guerra implica la no realización de la misma, ¿entiende? Hágase a la idea, no vamos a incrementar las fuerzas armadas.

.-Conozco a las Islas.-Insisto yo, con la misma intensidad.-Deberíamos tener un ejercito regular de hombres leales a la corona. Adiestrados por soldados experimentados y no una turba de aldeanos que no han cogido una pica en toda su vida.-Protesto adverso a ella.-Necesita un subministro de hombres superior al que posee, Elsa. De lo contrario, la devastación será inminente y con ella la conquista de Arendelle. Dígame, ¿acaso es eso lo que quiere?

.-Primero lléveme a la frontera.-Corta el hilo. Yo frunzo el ceño y tuerzo la nariz, hastiado.-Luego discutiremos debidamente todo el tema concerniente a Arendelle y su coronación.-Dice.

Insensata... Se mantiene impasible a mis constantes puntos certeros. Es una perdición como reina.

Descanso mi espalda en el respaldo de mi silla. Esta mujer es obstinada, no me ha revelado nada aún. Lo único que he sacado en claro es que, por algún motivo que desconozco, tiene la certeza de que no se verá involucrada en una guerra. Pero es algo tan jodidamente evidente que no logro dar con el motivo que la mantiene tranquila...

¿Qué es? ¿Qué me está escondiendo?

Deberé fijar un nuevo plan para hacerla hablar... Valoro que lo mejor por el momento es no insistir con el tema hasta que llegue el momento propicio. Soy paciente, me veo capacitado para hacerlo. He esperado tres años para arremeter contra esta odiosa mujer, su maldita hermana y mi antiguo hogar, y no pienso echarlo a perder ahora.

.-Está bien.-Accedo.-Iremos a la frontera.-Informo, con odio reconcentrado.

.-Perfecto.-Me asiente Elsa, complacida.-¿Podría informarme _ahora_ cuánto tardaremos en llegar?-Pregunta antipática. Yo estrecho mis ojos.

.-Una semana.-Aclaro, armándome de paciencia.-La vuelta, por supuesto, será más breve. Arendelle se encuentra al norte, después de todo.-Digo paseándome dos dedos por la barbilla

Elsa parece ausente ante lo que le digo.-Siete días está bien...-Valora en voz baja, sin mucha convicción.

.-Lo está, si.-Afirmo yo.-Para cuando lleguemos no cal que se moleste en celebraciones matrimoniales ni invitaciones. Nos casaremos nada más desembarcar.-Advierto.

La reina me sostiene sus ojos, con enemistad.-Es evidente que no habrá celebración.-Me notifica adversa.-Ni que fuera un motivo de festejo, de hecho, tenía en mente vestir el luto para cuando llegue ese fatídico día.

Trazo una sonrisa tramposa en mis labios.-¿Por qué motivo?-Cuestiono con sorna.-¿Teme que le guste?-Provoco.-Tendría sentido, ya que sino, no consideraría modos extremistas para convencerse a si misma de lo contrario.

Ella me rueda los ojos a la vez que llena su torso se aire.

.-Lo único por lo que temo es que me descontrole y termine por congelarlo.-Garantiza con postura cerrada.-Su personalidad me resulta tan insufrible que me he visto obligada a utilizar mis poderes contra usted en dos ocasiones. Espero tenga eso en cuenta cuando estemos casados. No me gusta su irrespetuosa actitud.-Declara tranquila.

.-Curioso.-Juzgo yo desinteresadamente.-A _su hermana_ si parecía gustarle.-Menciono como quien comenta un buen día. Con esto me gano una mirada punzante y aguda de la reina de Arendelle.-Resulta gracioso que me haya prometido con ambas hermanas, la mayor y la pequeña.-Río desganado.- Ay, Anna, Anna, Anna...-Nombro entre suspiros cansados.-¿Lloró mucho después de que le rompiera el corazón?-Le pregunto a la albina con ofensa.

.-No.-Niega, todo su cuerpo de mujer parece convulsionarse en tensión.-No derramó una sola lagrima.-Asegura con sus pupilas azules fijas en mi.-Estaba demasiado ocupada con su nueva pareja como para desperdiciar un solo segundo en usted.-Anuncia.

.-Ah, si...-Rememoro yo.- _El repartidor.-_Cito. Acto seguido dejo escapar una risa.-Ese si es un buen motivo para llorar.-Desvío mientras niego repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Elsa se mantiene estoica, con un rostro estático sin expresión alguna.

.-Realmente me intriga cómo se lo montan.-Continúo, con una sonrisa venenosa y aviesa en mi cara.-La mediocre de tu hermanita con ese gorila descomunal... ¡Brgh!-Me cubro la boca fingiendo contener una arcada.

Ahora los ojos de Elsa se estrechan hasta convertirse en dos pequeñas aperturas de las que brotan desmedidas proporciones de odio y aborrecimiento. De repente, el hielo de mi zapato se extiende hasta cubrirme la rodilla.

.-Parece ser, Hans, que su minúsculo cerebro no logra entender bien.-Comunica peligrosa.-Sucede que si de verdad desea no terminar congelado, no debería volver a nombrar a mi hermana en mi presencia. De lo contrario, si vuelve a pronunciar tan solo su nombre por esa sucia boca suya, habrán consecuencias desfavorables para usted.

Observo mi bota de hielo antes de mirarla a ella. Malhumorado, me levanto de la silla e inclino mi peso sobre un pie, dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados mientras tuerzo levemente la cabeza.

.-Que fallo por mi parte, majestad.-Comento con un deje de burla fácilmente perceptible hasta para el más necio.-Quizás lo mejor sea guardar distancias. Debería ser más cauteloso, después de todo, ni usted misma puede controlar su propia monstruosidad.-Decreto desdeñoso, y por su expresión deduzco que mi afilada crítica ha golpeado justo donde escuece.

.-Domino mi don a la perfección, no se preocupe.-Elude ella con soltura, retomando ese porte de hegemonía. Carraspea antes de seguir el hilo.-Curioso que sea especialmente usted quien lo ponga en duda.-Reseña tras mirar mi bota escarchada con lo que advierto que es puro regocijo.- Creí que apreciaría el detalle, pero si lo precisa puedo obsequiarle con una segunda demostración de lo que soy capaz.-Amenaza.

Desciendo las cejas tanto hasta el punto de ocultar gran parte de mis ojos.

.-No será necesario, reina.-Apunto con entonación inquietante, como el rallar de un cristal.-Tan solo subrayaba el hecho de que comprendo su postura y la respeto, intuyo que durante estos años ha recibido poco contacto humano y no está acostumbrada.-Opino torciendo mis labios.-Pero entiéndalo, cualquier persona que se considere meramente inteligente guardaría distancias ante su fría y letal presencia.-Atizo inclemente y calculador.

.-No saque precipitadas conclusiones.-Me detiene Elsa cruzándose de brazos.- Las personas que han conocido la existencia de mi poder aún cuando yo lo ocultaba jamás me dieron de lado. Al contrario, me proporcionaron todo su apoyo. Claro que el caso con sus hermanos es totalmente invertido, ¿no es cierto?-Me contraataca con una mirada de fría competencia.

Ando dos pasos y me acerco, cojeando de mi pie de hielo a la vez que enseño una sonrisa ladina.

.-Mi caso es diferente.-Decreto.-Pero dígame, tengo curiosidad ¿qué personas le fueron fieles, reina?-Pregunto interpretándome interesado.-¿La ignorante de su hermana? ¿El muñeco de nieve? ¿Los espíritus de sus difuntos padres, quizás?-Le espeto, con una mueca cínica. Observo con gran satisfacción cómo la piel de su rostro se torna más blanca. Complacido por el efecto que le han causado mis palabras, me decido en proseguir.-Tétrica muerte la suya...-Comento teatralmente.-¿Descontrol de barco que concluyó en hundimiento, creo recordar?-Pregunto alzando las cejas.

.-Una tormenta.-Protesta la reina entre dientes, sombría y furibunda.

.-Vaya...-Murmuro.-Una pena.-Considero, negando con la cabeza.- Un buen marine habría sabido afrontar esa clase de situación, y un buen rey, desde luego.-Manifiesto fingiendo aire pensativo.

.-Ahorrese sus condolencias, Hans.-Replica serena.-Desgraciadamente, los dioses tienen la costumbre de llevarse a los buenos con ellos. Es triste que los que no la merecen son los que más tienden a recibir la muerte, mientras que los que sí... Aquí están, parásitos por el mundo.-Me observa reveladoramente e interpreto a qué se refiere.-Ya saben lo que dicen.-Prosigue.-_Mala hierva nunca muere._

Tuerzo los labios, entretenido.

.-Estoy de acuerdo con su majestad, desde luego.-Le reconozco.-Una vez, aspiré a dar muerte a una bruja y su hermana, mas no obstante fracasé en el intento.-Explico alegórico.-_Mala hierba nunca muere._-Duplico sus palabras.

.-Si, algo oí de eso.-Finge ella con su clásica actitud soberbia.- Un fracaso muy degradante. Las malas lenguas dicen de usted que fue vencido de un puñetazo de una única mujer. Lástima que ignoren la pirueta que realizó en el aire antes de caer del barco al mar.-Ríe.-Una demostración pobre de sus dotes de perdedor pero suficiente satisfactoria para mi.-Añade sin refrenar la sorna en su tono, alzando la barbilla con júbilo.

Una rápida corriente adversa me recorre de pies a cabezas. Me sumerjo en su juego.

.-Ahora parece ser usted la que encabeza en la carrera de perdedores.-Puntúo adquiriendo una postura más desagradable.- Ha sido divertido verla arrodillada frente a mi y suplicarme matrimonio. Una demostración pobre de sus dotes de perdedora, pero suficiente para mi.-La copio.-Claro que ha sido algo decepcionante en el último punto.-Opino colocando mis brazos en jarra.-Habría sido maravilloso verla besar mi bota, aunque por el momento me conformo con hacer de su vida un infierno durante todo el trayecto hasta la frontera.-Le digo sonriente.

.-¡Válgame!-Escandaliza ella llevándose una mano al pecho. Mueve la cabeza y recorre con sus ojos mi camarote.-¿Acaso no es esto el infierno?-Me pregunta retórica. Deshace su expresión y me muestra una sonrisa atrevida.-Advierto que en este viaje, el sentimiento desagradable va a ser mutuo, así que detenga ese infantil actuar y abrevie el paso. No sobra tiempo para sus sandeces.-Concluye determinante.

.-Oh, reina.-Resoplo yo con una sonrisa pérfida.-Ya habrá tiempo para que me bese la bota.-Prometo oscuro.-Tenemos toda una larga vida de próspero matrimonio por delante, pero no llore de la emoción. Seguro lo pasaremos muy bien.

.-Desde luego.-Asiente ella con aburrimiento.-Una condena perpetua de soportamiento a su lado. Suena maravilloso.-Comenta con ironía.

Sonrío.-Suena mejor que anclarse a la vida de soledad y amargura que mantenía hasta ahora, majestad.-Reacciono yo.

La reina me estrecha los ojos, ofendida.

.-Puede detenerse, Hans.-Apunta con tono sombrío.-Aquí no hay público que le aplauda o le ría sus absurdos comentarios.

.-¿Segura?-Pregunto, mis ojos relucen en diversión.-Puedo llamar a mi tripulación y reírnos conjuntamente de cuan bajo puede llegar a caer la reina de Arendelle.-Propongo.

.-¿Seguro?-Me incita esta vez ella. Desciende sus ojos hacia mi bota.- O en vez de eso puedo decantarme por hacer de usted un frío cubito de hielo, lanzarlo al mar y ocupar felizmente su lugar como capitana.

La miro largos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

.-Si, claro.-Digo entre risas.- Como que usted será capaz de tripular mi barco y controlar a mis hombres. Ninguno de mis hombres la obedecerá.-Informo seguro.

.-Si no quieren acabar como su capitán, si. Lo harán.-Advierte ella.

Dejo de reír. Me acerco peligrosamente a ella.

.-Aquí, el único que conoce la ruta, tripular esta nave y manejar a mis hombres soy yo.-Proclamo altanero.-Si de verdad precisa de ir a ese lugar, se meterá sus amenazas por donde le quepan. No quiero ver una sola mota de hielo en este barco.-Digo tensando la voz.

.-Pues entonces no vuelva a mencionar a su familia.-Me responde ella rápidamente.

.-Ni usted mi pasado.-Protesto yo, elevando mi tono.

.-Ni usted mi condición extraordinaria.-Me devuelve ella, con idéntico énfasis.

.-Bien.-Digo.

.-Bien.-Me imita.

.-¡Bien!-Grito.

.-¡Bien!-Me imita.

Callamos y tomamos aire conforme nos bombardeamos con la mirada. Todo esto me exaspera a niveles insospechados...

¿Por qué debe ser ella quien tenga la última palabra? ¡Yo soy el capitán de este navío! ¡Yo quien tiene máximo poder aquí! ¿Quién coño cree ser esta mujer como para proclamarse líder? En este barco, las palabras de reyes y reinas no tienen ningún jodido valor.

Elsa se cruza de brazos frente a mi, y de repente me viene el recuerdo de Anna en aquel día, antes de golpearme. La misma prepotencia... El mismo despotismo, la misma superioridad. De no ser porque debo seguir con mi plan, ya habría estrangulado a esta mujer hace mucho tiempo... Eso y por su poder del hielo que siempre se interpone en mis objetivos...

.-Entonces...-Inicia ella, inquieta pero con soberbia.-Va a iniciar la ruta, ¿no es así?-Me pregunta.

.-Si.-Respondo conciso, de mala gana.

.-Bien.-Dice, más tranquila. Traga saliva y la veo elevar el mentón a la vez que alza una ceja.-Usted dice que tardaremos una semana en llegar... Tendrá un camarote que yo pueda ocupar, espero.-Indaga.

Separo mis labios y formo una "O" con ellos. No caí en ese dato hasta ahora. No tengo idea de dónde colocar a esta molestosa albina sin recibir quejas al respecto. Y parece ser que he transmitido mi vacilación a la reina, quien ha iniciado un juego nervioso de manos, entrelazando y estrujando sus finos dedos.

.-Un compartimento, por pequeño que sea. Algo tendrá, ¿no?-Aspira con desasosiego en su tono de voz.

En mi mente me sacude una idea. Caigo de repente en que sí hay un camarote disponible... Sonrío perverso. El antiguo camarote del _Varón Gordo_.

"El lugar perfecto para que descanse por las noches", pienso maquiavélico.

.-Por supuesto que disponemos de un camarote disponible para que se instale con total comodidad.-Anuncio con soltura.-Se encuentra en el nivel inferior del navío.-"El más oscuro", pienso.-Sígame. Se lo presentaré personalmente.-Me ofrezco.

Abro la puerta de mi cabina personal y le hago un gesto para que me acompañe. Recelosa, empieza a seguirme, y yo mientras no puedo dejar de pensar en lo oportuno que va a ser de ahora en adelante este camarote.

Lejos de haber sido una molestia por las noches durante estos tres años, por fin voy a poder sacar partido al oscuro y tenebroso secreto que habita en él.

* * *

.-Qué es esto.-Me exige Elsa, demandante.

Ahogo en mi garganta, lo mejor que puedo, la risa que me provoca su expresión mientras la veo observar la habitación. Las paredes están oscuras, maltratadas, manchadas. No hay ventanas, no hay muebles. Tan solo un retal de tela atado a dos columnas, una mesita de madera carcomida y un espejo agrietado por su centro.

.-Es un compartimento pequeño.-Le informo.-Justo como el que usted pidió.-Le recuerdo.-Como podrá ver, esta habitación fue diseñada con un exquisito gusto macabro. Tan solo fíjese a su derecha. Esas manchas que adornan la pared, si se fija, descubrirá que tienen formas de distintas manos. Espeluznante, ¿eh?-Río divertido. Sonrío más al ver la expresión que me dedica la reina, es evidente que no comparte mi placer.

.-¿Y eso?-Pregunta escéptica mientras señala la sábana blanca atada a las columnas.

.-Una hamaca, por supuesto.-Justifico ingenioso.

.-¿Y por qué está ahí?-Me pregunta sin apartar la vista de ese paño colgante, como si fuera el descubrimiento menos concebible que hubiera hecho jamás.

.-Para que descanse por las noches. ¿Acaso planeaba dormir en el suelo?-Cuestiono entretenido. Elsa desvía la vista de la hamaca para clavármela a mi. Seguidamente, empieza a andar fuera del pequeño camarote que le estoy presentando.

.-Búsqueme otra habitación con una cama.-Dictamina alejándose.

.-No hay.-Respondo cruzándome de brazos y recostándome en el marco de la puerta.-La única habitación disponible, después de esta, es la cámara colectiva donde descansa toda mi tripulación. Y también hay hamacas.-Le informo. Ella detiene sus pasos y se voltea a mi.-Pero vaya, si quiere puedo decirles que le hagan un hueco. Les agradará mucho gozar de su compañía.

Elsa se acerca a paso marcado.

.-Deme su camarote entonces.-Pide, plantándose frente a mi.-Usted puede dormir con su tripulación.-Resuelve. Ladeo un pómulo e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás.

.-¿Qué?-Pregunto.

.-Su camarote.-Repite, como si hablara con un idiota.-Déjeme ocupar su camarote.

.-Ni hablar.-Detengo yo, mostrando mis palmas mientras niego con el rostro.-El camarote del capitán, es del capitán.-Le aclaro.-Dígame, ¿es usted el capitán?

.-Soy reina.-Enfatiza ella.

.-Más motivo para ocupar "este" camarote...-Divago divertido.-Verá, de hecho, es el mismo que ocupó el _Varón Gordo_. ¿Sabe quien fue el Varón Gordo?-Interrogo. Elsa me niega.

.-Fue un rey.-Aclaro. Me volteo y señalo la habitación con ambas manos, admirándola.- Es una habitación de reyes.-Proclamo.-Hace ciento cincuenta años, el Varón Gordo tocaba, entre estas cuatro paredes, la melodía de su arpa. Cuentan que su melodía era hermosa como estremecedora...-Susurro.-Antes de ser un buque pirata, este barco pertenecía a-

Oigo un carraspeo a mi lado. Al girarme, me encuentro a la reina cruzada de brazos mientras me dirige una mirada aburrida.

.-¿No le interesa la historia del Varón Gordo?-Pregunto atónito.

.-En absoluto.-Sostiene.-Me interesa más ocupar un camarote en condiciones. El suyo, por ejemplo.-Solventa astuta.

.-Ni hablar.-Refuto yo.-Además, créame que usted no desea ocupar mi camarote.-Río mientras rememoro cosas.

Elsa tuerce una ceja, solo como ella sabe hacerlo.-Pues fíjese, si quiero ocuparlo.-Dice convencida.

.-¿Segura?-Pregunto yo, con un gesto de cara burlón.-¿Piensa dormir "entre esas sábanas"?

Se remueve incómoda ante mi pregunta, pero decide no decir nada al respecto. Creo que ha dado con el mensaje oculto de mis palabras.

.-Me quedaré con este.-Dice al fin, apartándome bruscamente de un codazo e internándose en el camarote. Por la intensidad de su movimiento al andar, deduzco que está cabreada.

La sigo adentro y la observo, divertido. La veo recorrer con sus ojos azules cada rincón que ve, supervisándolo todo. Se acerca al espejo sucio, fracturado y mugriento que cuelga en una de las paredes y le pasa un dedo por encima.

.-Está sucio.-Dice, torciendo la nariz ante la película de polvo negro que se ha formado entorno a su dedo.-Este polvo no es normal...-Sospecha.

.-Oh, no se preocupe.-Le digo mientras me coloco a su lado para observar el espejo.-¿No le gusta ese polvo? Yo lo arreglo.

Inclino mi rostro y escupo desagradablemente en la superficie del cristal.

.-¡Pe-¿¡Pero qué cree estar haciendo!?-Me grita Elsa escandalizada. Se aleja de mi mientras yo arrimo la manga de mi gabardina y la froto por la luna.

.-Ya está.-Digo satisfecho.-Como nuevo.-Señalo.-¿Ya está conforme con el camarote o precisa que limpie algo más?

.-¡E-Es usted un impresentable! ¡Un cerdo maleducado!-Me grita, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y manifestando polifacéticas expresiones de repugnancia en su rostro.

.-Por favor, majestad. Me hará usted sonrojar...-Ironizo conforme me acerco a la salida.-De todos modos, me alaga mucho saber que este cuarto es de su agrado.-Comento cuando llego bajo el umbral de la puerta.-Por favor, cualquier cosa que necesite hágamela saber. Queremos que su estadia en el Ala Negra sea lo más confortable posible. Ahora, sin más dilación, me despido para dejarla a solas con su soledad y amargura. ¡Ah! Y una última cosa. No encienda velas por la noche.-Aconsejo.

.-¿Por qué?-Me pregunta ella al instante. Yo sonrío ante la pregunta.

.-Al Varón Gordo no le gusta el fuego.-Digo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Manejo el timón con ambas manos mientras el océano que se abre frente a mi me cautiva, siempre he pensado que la sensación de volar debe asemejarse a esto. Unos pasos grabes ascienden por la escalerilla y llegan a mi.

.-Nos dirigimos a la frontera.-Supone Búfalo, deteniéndose a mi lado.

.-Así es.-Respondo yo. Lo oigo tomar aire.

.-¿Dónde está ella?-Me pregunta, apoyando su peso en el barandal.

Lo miro por el rabillo en una fracción de segundo.-He dejado que ocupe el camarote de abajo.-Respondo con sencillez. Búfalo me mira con gravedad antes de suspirar sonoramente.

.-Así que lo has hecho...-Deduce con las cejas bajas.-Otra vez...-Agrega.

Suelto una mano del timón y me volteo.-¿Otra vez el qué?-Pregunto desganado.

.-Otra vez vuelves a actuar irrespetuosamente.-Me responde enseguida. Cruza una pierna encima de la otra.-¿Acaso crees que te cederá su reino? Vamos, Hans. Ambos sabemos que no eres tan estúpido como para tragarte semejante sarta de palabrería.

.-Esconde algo, si.-Anticipo yo, encogiéndome de hombros con humildad.-Tengo curiosidad por saber a dónde pretende llegar.-Comento con la vista al cielo.

.-La curiosidad nunca hizo el bien a nadie.-Me advierte mi camarada, sereno.-Debiste dejarla en algún puerto. Aún puedes hacerlo.-Sugiere.-Miéntela, dile que atrancaremos en un puerto a reponer y nos iremos sin ella por la noche. Así no nos veremos expuestos a la furia de sus poderes ni tam-

.-No esta vez.-Pauso yo, cerrando mis párpados.-Tú siempre dices que espere al momento oportuno para actuar, y es este. Ahora yo dispongo del poder.

.-No, ella te supera en poder, Hans.-Me niega él.- Esto te viene demasiado grande. Si la mantienes en el navío... ¡Tan solo piensa en las cosas que podría hacerte a ti, y a la tripulación!-Se enerva.

.-Nada, no hará nada.-Trato de calmarlo yo.-Nos necesita. Además, puedo asegurarte que esa mujer nos aportará más beneficios de lo que crees...-Analizo.

.-No veo ningún beneficio que pueda repercutirme una vez sea congelado, sinceramente.-Se ofusca Búfalo.

.-Tranquilo, amigo.-Mantengo.-No congeló el navío antes, no lo hará ahora. Me necesita concretamente a mi, y no por ser uno de los pocos que haya cruzado la frontera.-Adelanto sonriendo.-Tiene un plan en el que me veo incluido, he sacado algunas conclusiones respecto a qué pude ser... Pero no acabo de descifrar al cien por cien la complejidad de sus intenciones.-Digo pensativo.- Pero si algo se es que en su lugar habría recurrido a cualquier otro navío poderoso, alguno de su reino mismamente. Incluso con su habilidad glacial habría podido convencer a cualquiera, pero sin embargo... Aquí está, con nosotros.-Corroboro.-¿Por qué motivo?

Búfalo no me ofrece respuesta. No logra dar con ella.

.-Precisamente, amigo mío.-Asiento yo.-No creas que he caído en sus encantos. Desde que he estrechado su mano que no he creído una sola palabra de lo que me ha dicho.-Aseguro volviendo mi vista al horizonte.

.-Tal vez planea que nos pudramos en la frontera.-Se le ocurre a Búfalo.-No es secreto que el odio que os profesáis es mutuo.-Evidencia.

.-Si, bueno. ¿Y me acompañaría también a la tumba?-Ironizo pesimista.- Además, ¿por qué eliminarme ahora? ¿Por qué no haberlo hecho antes?-Pongo en duda.-No, Búfalo. Lo que yo he concluido, es que se trata de un problema suyo, grave.-Enfatizo.- Tan grave que ha recurrido a villanos como nosotros en vez de a la ley misma. Sospecho que tendrá que ver con Anna...-Considero seriamente.-Antes, para recaudar información, la he mencionado. Y la reacción de la hermanita protectora ha sido satisfactoria.-Sonrío.-Algo le habrá pasado a la inútil de Anna.

Búfalo me asiente con lentitud.

.-¿Y por qué viajar hasta la frontera?-Pregunta.-¿Crees que la hermana ha viajado allí?

.-Eso pensé...-Manifiesto cansado.-Tal vez se encuentre allí, y Elsa trate de rescatarla o algo... De todos modos, poco me preocupan ahora las dos hermanas.

.-Pues debería.-Tuerce Búfalo.- Si estás en lo cierto, Elsa te está utilizando para el rescate de Anna. Y creo que eso no es algo que entrara en tu plan de venganza...-Supone.

.-Lo que Elsa intenta es limpiar mi nombre.-Revelo yo.-¿No te has dado cuenta del pacto que me ofrecía con constancia? Si algo se, es que la reina es una mujer de cumplimientos. Al vernos, cuando me propuso el primer acuerdo, planeaba no romperlo, al menos no de manera literal.-Opino.-_Hans ayudó a la reina de Arendelle para rescatar a la princesa Anna, las dos mujeres que intentó asesinar son ahora salvadas por el mismo villano._-Narro imitando una voz grave.-De este modo, la reina evitaría guerras. Me transformaría en un héroe y sería renovado en la sociedad. Mi antiguo "error" sería enmendado con esto. Si te fijas, todo encaja a la perfección con esa "gloria" y "honor" que me prometía inicialmente.

.-Pero ya no.-Me frena Búfalo.-¿Qué me dices de la proposición de rey?-Pregunta.-Eso no solventa nada de la tesis que tú afirmas.-Argumenta. Al verme enfrentado a esa cuestión, sonrío agotado.

.-Esa, amigo mío, es la pregunta correcta.-Digo.-Ahí es donde reivindica el verdadero problema. La pieza que no me encaja, pero aún así, la pieza a la que más aspiro.-Anuncio apretando el timón con mis puños.-Tan sólo imagínatelo...-Trazo una sonrisa psicópata en mis labios.-¡Yo rey! Tendría un ejército para destruir a mi padre, ¡Un reino entero!-Expectoro con regocijo.- Y las dos hermanas... Inútiles. ¿Crees que me supondrá problema eliminarlas? -Río ante ese solo pensamiento.-Date cuenta, he desmarcado a Elsa y he conseguido que cometa un error. La he conducido a ofrecerme un nuevo acuerdo, uno en el que me sirve mi venganza en bandeja de plata.

.-Hans.-Me llama mi compañero.-Ya has hecho un trato con Elsa y ha terminado mal. ¿Qué te hace pensar que este si vaya a salir bien? ¿Crees que ella no habrá pensado con antelación en ello? Precisamente por eso te ha ofrecido la corona. Como pez en el agua, estás mordiendo su anzuelo.

.-Elsa verá como pico el anzuelo, si.-Sonrío.-Pero lo que ella ignora, es que su pez ha resultado ser un tiburón. Tomaré lo que quiero y una vez lo obtenga, la arrastraré al agua y la despedazaré completamente.-Remedio con simplicidad. Búfalo me mira contrario, desaprueba mi punto de vista.

.-Planeas matarla cuando asciendas al trono.-Entreve. Me limito a entornar los ojos.

.-Tranquilo, tendré compasión.-Le anuncio.-Elsa tiene un alto grado de responsabilidad en cómo terminé. Pero es Anna con quien pienso ensañarme.-Decido.-Cuando se me coloque la corona, le procuraré a la reina una muerte rápida y sin sufrimiento. Después de todo, del mismo modo que me lo arrebató todo ahora está dispuesta a devolvérmelo.-Valoro con consideración.

"Y después de todo, su único pecado ha sido el de confiar en que en mi interior aún aguardo algo de bondad..."

.-Hans...-Búfalo interrumpe mis pensamientos con su llamada.-Siempre te he seguido, incluso más allá de la frontera. Pese a que considero locura volver a ese lugar, mayor locura me parece el camino que has emprendido ahora. No creo que pueda seguirte en esto. Todos acabaremos mal.-Dice, pesimista ante este nuevo caso que se nos presenta.

.-Búfalo.-Lo llamo.-Nunca te he dado motivos para no confiar en mi.-Sostengo áspero y ceñudo.- No podemos flaquear, no ahora que nuestras metas están tan cercanas... La reina ha iniciado un juego.-Desvelo con la vista al frente.-Un juego en el que asegura ser mi aliada cuando, en realidad, es la que dirige y manipula las piezas contrarias del tablero, esa peligrosa persona con poder suficiente para dar fin al juego...-Río al decir ésto último. Empuño con mas fuerza el timón que sostengo.-Parece ser que ya quiere jugar con los grandes... Pues bien, veamos que tan bien puede jugar la reina... Contra mi.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Wolas, estimados lectores!**

**Mil disculpas por el retraso... He tenido un horario de trabajo muy exhaustivo y apenas sí lograba escribir algo... ¡Pero estoy enamorada con cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron!**

**¡Es alucinante la cantidad que recibí esta vez! (Saca un pañuelo y se enjuaga las lágrimas)**

**De verdad, muchísimas gracias por sus bellas palabras. **

**Aquí les muestro un poco de la mentalidad de Hans, y lo que supone que "pretende" Elsa. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?¿Están de acuerdo con él y se trata de Anna? Él ya planea una batalla contra las Islas, y le importa un pepino lo que le diga Elsa... ¿Qué pasará? D: !**

**Y encima, la metió en un camarote "particular"... **

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré más temprano, después de todo, tengo una parte ya escrita. Tratará de Elsa, en su primer día abordo del Ala Negra (bueno, segundo día x'D) y prometo batallita entre ella y Hans.**

**Respondiendo a reviews**

**F:** ¡Jiji! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado en cuanto a conflictos x'D También me encantan esas relaciones. Y respecto a Elsa, el motivo por el cual quiere ir a la frontera es un absoluto misterio... ¡Jejeje! Prometo que cuando lo revele, no te defraudará ;) ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Amelia: **Así es, Elsa está mostrando una postura muy desesperada. Y Hans está al tanto de ese dato, tanto que estaba completamente seguro que la mujer no dañaría a su embarcación. ¡Y yo también amo verlos peleados! :D ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste entonces! Gracias por comentar!

**The Princes of ice magic: **¡Ahahaha! Muchas gracias, realmente me animan mucho con sus reviews :) Intentaré seguirla más rápida. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**icybook: **No,no pienso abandonarla x'D No debes preocuparte. Ya ves, trabajo a saco y conseguí por fin publicar el siguiente capítulo. Es genial leer palabras tan bonitas como las tuyas. ¡Gracias por comentar ;)!

**eydalick: **Exacto, la avaricia juega un papel muy importante en la trama ;) ¡Me alegra que lo vieras! Me encantará seguir sorprendiéndote con lo que se avecina :D ¡Muchas gracias por comentar linda!

**nellyhatakk: **Los comentarios como los tuyos son los que más me gustan. Los que expresan dudas y hacen suposiciones. Me dan a entender que realmente están sumergidos en la historia (muchas gracias!). Pues te explico, respecto al dato de por qué Elsa no destruye el Ala Negra si puedo respondertelo. De hecho, Hans lo ha dejado entrever en este capítulo, y es que, por algún motivo, necesita "esa" embarcación concretamente. Hans también se fijó en ese dato, de hecho, todas las actitudes de Hans siempre irán con una intención oculta, en este caso, ha servido para averiguar que Elsa los necesita a ellos. Además que, de haber destruido el barco, se condenaba a ahogarse en pleno océano x'D Este fallo ha sido de Elsa, inconscientemente ha revelado algo de información a este astuto pirata. Espero que me sigas dejando tus ingeniosos reviews :D Muchísimas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este nuevo.

**katherinaelsa: **Jiji... Me retardé un poco esta vez. Intentaré actualizar más seguido ;) ¡Gracias por comentar linda!

**Natalia Alianovna Rogers: ¡**Muchas gracias! :D Subiré más pronto los próximos capítulos ;)

**Frozen Fan: **¡Oh fucking Christ! ._. (ahahaha) ¿Sabes? Tus reviews son en gran parte los que más me levantan la moral y me animan a escribir. Para un escritor, saber que un lector disfruta y se emociona con sus escritos es lo mejor, muchas gracias de verdad. Y si, pondré momentos más interesantes. No te preocupes ;) (I know wht yu mean xddd)

Me alegra que te fijaras en el pequeño Zorro, pues si, tendrá un papel importante para Elsa en el futuro. Ya verás xDDD Me alegra que mantengas tu fe en Elsa y sepas que tiene un as escondido en la manga, es una mujer lista después de todo.

¡Prometo darte más emociones fuertes :D!

**rose: **Dios, no veas lo contenta que me puse al leer tu reviews. Me alegro muchísimo que alguien aprecie tanto mi escritura como para leerla más de una vez. Durante toda la historia van a haber piques y batallitas entre Elsa y Hans, ya verás como te diviertes con el próximo capítulo concretamente x'DDDD ¡Gracias por comentar!

**adrilabelle: **¡Ahahahaha! Si, mi Hans es muy malvado. Elsa debería abofetearlo con más frecuencia x'D Y mira, había pensado hacer un cambio de ropa en Elsa pero no había pensado en un uniforme de ese palo. La idea sería genial x'DDDDD Desgraciadamente, es un barco de hombres y no disponen de semejante ropaje. De hecho, será un problema de aquí a más adelante, ¡Elsa no ha hecho maletas! x'DDDDD Será divertido ver qué vestimenta se pondrá en caso de que su vestido deba ser lavado... Humm, humm... (Spoiler?) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

**sinnombreespecifico: **¡Muchas gracias! :D Realmente alaga mucho saber que hay personas que se consideran fans de tus historias. Trataré de subir más rápido los próximos capítulos x'DDD Muchas gracias por comentar linda!

**Patzylin-Donno: **¡Wow! ¡Buena teoría! Me alegra que sospeches que algo gordo le pasó al reino. De momento, es todo un misterio. Muchísimas gracias por tus halagos :D ¡Realmente me llegan al corazón! ¡Y si! Tenía algo en mente como Michael Clark Duncan pero con rastas x'ddd (algo bizarro, lo se... jiji). Andabas en lo cierto cuando dijiste que Hans no se fiaba de Elsa, no lo hace y planea no hacerlo durante el trayecto. Esta historia se centra sobretodo en una batalla intelectual entre ellos dos.

Ojalá el cisne pueda ñlimpiar las plumas negras del cuervo ;) Y respecto a lo que dijiste de la película Simbad, tan solo decirte que es mi peli´cula favorita y de ahí surgió la inspiración de esta historia x'DDDDD ¡Premio para ti!

**Ekishka: **¡Ahahahaha! Muchas gracias :D Ya me gustaría que mi Hans fuera tan genial como Jack, es genial que la gente adore este proyecto de Hans tan loco x'DDD ¡Muchisimas gracias por comentar!

**Ana ivet: **¡EHEE! :D Me dejaste dos comentarios. ¿Me echaste demenos, ehh? Espero seguir sorprendiendote con Hans y Elsa. Tan solo decirte que ambos estarán constantemente en guardia para el otro. Veremos quien gana y quien no, jejeje... Muchas gracias por tus apoyos linda :D

**Vero: **Es genial saber que te transmití emociones :D Espero que este nuevo y retardado (jeje) capítulo haga lo mismo. La proposición de Elsa juega un papel muy importante en la trama, pues de hecho Hans lo considera como un error de la mujer que lo beneficia a su favor. Esperemos a ver que sucederá... jejeje. ¡Gracias por cometar!

**Deb: **Viste venir el incumplimiento, eh :D Pues mira, ya hiciste mejor que Elsa, jejeje. La pobre creía que la primera tirada sería suficiente. Elsa se sintió, como bien emncionas, desesperada en ese instante. Lo que se encuentre en la frontera parece ser "vital" para ella... Nadie sabe de que se trata y Hans ha iniciado una estrategia para conseguir información, que es la de la batalla intelectual que mantendrá con ella a partir de ahora. Cualquier cosa le será válida como información. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y transmitirme lo mucho que te gusta este fic :D

**lalocanaye:** ¡Hey! Pues si, todo se habría solucionado antes con una buena oleada de hielo x'D Pero como mencioné por arriba, Elsa no podía derrocar el barco pirata por el simple motivo de que lo necesita. Y tambiñen hay un código pirata, cosa que me encanta. Dentro de su desorden, hay un orden, y me pareció una genial idea para explorarla aquí, en este fic. Ya te respondo, este fic es Helsa, por lo tanto sucederá el punto de que Elsa y Hans intercambien sentimientos profundos x'DDDD ¿Será fácil? Lo dudo, pero como bien es el dicho que dice: Del amor al odio solo hay un paso... Solo queda esperar :D

** diermissen: **¡Me encantó que supìeras ver la diferencia entre la narrativa de Elsa y de Hans! Es genial ver que un lector se fija en esos detalles. Me alegra ver que tienes esperanzas en Elsa, pues si, la muchacha algo nos esconde a todos. Hans sospecha que se trata de Anna... ¿Qué será? Tranquila, Hans no va a intentar abusar de ella (por el momento) debido a que ahora se repudian entre ellos dos. Pero bueno... El amor surgirá, ¿no? Y con él, la atracción, ¡jijijiji!

**Princesa Alex: **¡Hola linda! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente animan muchísimo :D ¡Eres muy buna comentando historias! Espero leer tus opiniones más seguidamente;) Actualizo cada una o dos semanas. Esta vez me retardé debido a un horario extenso de trabajo, pero planeo continuarlo más seguido ;) Muchos besos y gracias por comentar!


End file.
